


Once Again

by DoroC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoroC/pseuds/DoroC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want anybody to realize his love deep inside, death is the best way to ring the bell. Yet there's no more chance to turn it back. What if you can go back to the past and change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ONCE AGAIN  
——死亡是让人认清内心最好的方法，却也再没有挽回的余地。但如果上天给你一次重新选择的机会，你会怎样做呢？  
【前言】  
1.本文灵感来自《蝴蝶效应》。  
2.原剧向，逆向发展的时间和情节。卷福一次又一次地回到更久远的过去，试图改变最后的结局，可是蝴蝶效应带来的结局总是令人始料未及。简而言之，虐侦探（看了那么多虐教授的文心都碎了……我要代表月亮虐侦探啊摔！）。由于楼主推理无能，文中出现的案件有关情节八成都是原剧改编。  
3.重返过去这种坑爹的设定……来源于龙舌兰大神的《红与黑》。看完这个我深刻的思考了一下莫福HE的可能性——发现几乎等于0=。=一个罪犯一个侦探，因为罪恶互相吸引，又因为罪恶彼此排斥。如果要他们放下自己的extraordinary为彼此成为ordinary people，那真的是HE么？他们真的还会一直相爱么？除了改变过去我真的想不出怎么给他们我认为的真爱HE啊摔！  
4.开篇为S2E03，因为我实在不知道S3里J.M.那一点点出场要怎么引出剧情，⊙﹏⊙b汗。（最后出场的究竟是不是教授啊还是教授的孪生兄弟啊原著里可是三兄弟啊不敢直接写教授回归啊当面爆头怎么可能假死啊怨念！）可能在结局处会用得到吧，可能……但S3里的一些人物会用到，比如卷福的父母，Mary，Major Sholto神马的。  
5.楼主英语专业，所以会习惯性在文中穿插一些简单的英文（大多都是原剧里的台词），英语学多了有些句子用中文说怎么看怎么别扭，泪目。  
6.可能OOC，可能清水，可能有肉渣，可能不是HE，但绝对不会是BE！  
P.S. 科普时间：蝴蝶效应是气象学家洛伦兹1963年提出来的。其大意为：一只南美洲亚马孙河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可能在两周后引起美国德克萨斯引起一场龙卷风。其原因在于：蝴蝶翅膀的运动，导致其身边的空气系统发生变化，并引起微弱气流的产生，而微弱气流的产生又会引起它四周空气或其他系统产生相应的变化，由此引起连锁反应，最终导致其他系统的极大变化。此效应说明，事物发展的结果，对初始条件具有极为敏感的依赖性，初始条件的极小偏差，将会引起结果的极大差异。  
但问题在于，如果科学家发现了这一切，制作出时光机并乘坐它回到过去，杀死了那只蝴蝶，真的就能拯救一切么？如果科学家用手拍死了蝴蝶，手带动的气流却引起了更大的气流变化，两周后殃及了整个美洲呢？  
本文正在创作中，预计为中篇，几万字左右，But who knows……I’m also changeable╮(╯_╰)╭，力求HE！  
新人发文，拍砖请轻~Now，come on！  
【one】  
Jim Moriarty吞枪自尽的一刹那，Sherlock Holmes的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
传说中犯罪界的拿破仑就这样仰面倒了下去，猩红的血液像有生命一样在灰色的地面上扭曲着游走，映着他仍然睁大的眼睛和微微翘起的嘴角显得触目惊心。  
在Moriarty将枪管伸进嘴里的一刻，Sherlock的第一反应是后退了一步。这是人类的共性，面对可怕的东西会下意识地逃离，就连天才如是的Mr.Holmes也不能免俗。于是他没能抓住那只扣动扳机的手，耳边响起轰然的枪声，然后天旋地转——他发现他的心跳竟失控地狂奔了起来，他的手慌乱地在空气里挥动，像是想抓住什么，而他的脚无力到几乎不能站稳。  
这不是对于有人在自己眼前死去的恐慌，Sherlock对死亡没有恐慌。且不说他可以淡定地把断头放进冰箱眼球搁在微波炉来做研究，即便是面对隔着一扇窗被John一枪放倒的“的哥”，他也可以毫不犹豫地再踩上一脚只为了得到一个名字。但此刻Sherlock真的在恐慌——惊恐，慌张——换句话说，他在害怕。  
害怕什么？Sherlock试图用大脑里所剩无几的理智得到答案。“没有Professor Moriarty的伦敦将会是一座无聊的城市。”他始终很清楚这一点。但这就是他恐惧的原因么？他在恐惧日后没有Moriarty的伦敦会让他无聊？这是一个荒诞的借口，但不会比他心里叫嚣着要从他身体里每一个毛孔中冲出来的念头更荒诞——他在恐惧的是Jim Moriarty死去了这件事本身。  
他害怕他的死敌死去。  
这个念头一旦出现，立刻像病毒一样迅速占据了Sherlock的每一个脑细胞。而这个念头太可怕了。Sherlock虽然不懂得人性，却也具有起码的认知，就像也许你不能准确地说出火星和地球的距离，但你一定会知道它们都处于太阳系。而Sherlock也毫无疑问地知道，死亡本身并不令人恐惧，世界上每天都有无数人死亡，或安详或凄惨，都无关痛痒。而当一个人的死去会让你恐惧，要么是他的死状吓坏了你，要么，代表你爱上他了。  
Sherlock显然不适用于第一种情况。  
不，不可能！这是多么疯狂不合逻辑的假设！他在内心狂吼着否定。他踉跄着踏上天台的边缘，能看到楼下Mycroft安排的人已经为他的“自尽”做好了准备。他看到John急急忙忙地从的士跑上下来接起他的电话，关切和焦虑溢于言表。他对John说着一早准备好的台词，明明清楚地知道这只是一场虚假的告别，他的眼泪却不能抑制地流下来。  
为什么啊，究竟是为什么，他会这样悲伤。  
Sherlock张开手臂，以飞翔的姿态坠向地面，耳边明明是John撕心裂肺的呼喊声，而他居然更清楚地听到Moriarty最后的那些话，它仿佛就在他的脑子里不断重播——“You are me……Bless you……Good luck with that……”——  
无限临近死亡的一刻，他终于知道Moriarty在他的世界里早已经不仅仅是对手。  
“天啊，我本该……”Sherlock呢喃着，但他还没来得及说完，眼前所有的光芒和景物忽然迅速地消失殆尽，像被一台巨大的吸尘器抽走，最后只剩下了一片死寂的漆黑。  
【two】  
Sherlock猛地睁开眼睛。  
他还有意识的最后一刻是在做什么来着？Sherlock心上一紧，坠楼！Jim Moriarty的自杀——想到那个画面他呼吸一窒——逼得他站在天台上演一场“冒牌天才”的陨落，而那场坠落的结局太过于诡异，他警觉地环顾了一下四周的环境，却是非常熟悉的陈设，事实上，这根本是他在221B的卧室，他身上还盖着一条熟悉的白被单。这实在太奇怪了，他试着从床上起来，发现自己的身体并不怎么接受大脑的支配，还没站起来就一头栽倒在床边。闻声进来的John一脸惊愕地看着倒在地板上的他，“你还好吧？”他问。  
“How did I get here？”他明明应该“摔死”在巴茨医院楼下。  
“我想你大概不太记得了，你一直胡言乱语来着。”小个子男人挠挠头，“哦，我得提醒你一声，我想Lestrade用手机把你给拍下来了。”  
Lestrade用手机把我给拍下来了？这句话好像在哪听到过。这个场景也该死的熟悉，Sherlock紧紧皱着眉头，是在哪里见到过——天呐！一个不可思议的想法划过他的脑海，而他已经脱口而出，“Irene Adler！”  
John摊摊手，“她跑了，没人知道她去了哪。好了现在，”他走过来扶住晃晃悠悠站起来的Sherlock，“回到床上去，别想这些事了，你需要休息。她下的药劲头很猛，不过明早你就会没事了，睡吧。”他替他掖好了被子，关上门离开。  
躺在床上的男人完全没有睡觉的欲望——竟然真的是这样。他回到了过去。  
手机适时地传来那“销魂”的短信铃声，Sherlock再次支撑着自己站起来，短信内容是意料之中的“下次再见，Mr.Holmes”。  
他抓着手机靠在墙上，几次想把它放回大衣口袋里，犹豫良久，还是用不太听话的手指哆嗦着回复道，“Jim Moriarty在哪？”  
在这场关于“爱情”“诱惑”和“阴谋”的闹剧里，表面上看起来是他和Irene在斗，背后却是Mycroft和Moriarty在斗。Sherlock深知这一点，但他完全不指望能从他的老大哥嘴里问出那个人的下落，只好以最直接的方法询问那个女人。  
回复隔了一会才收到，显然Irene没有料到Sherlock已经了解到她和Moriarty的关系。  
“Wow，你可比我想象的要聪明一些呢。”  
“Jim Moriarty在哪？”  
“我想他或许不是很愿意现在就和你面对面呢。”  
“Jim Moriarty在哪？”  
“他说他可是特意为你保留了一个惊喜，Don’t ruin it。”  
“Jim Moriarty在哪？”  
“上帝，你给手机设置了自动回复么？”  
“我需要见他。你是一个值得尊敬的对手，但我已经了解了你们全部的计划，007 confirmed allocation？也许让我见到他对你们更有好处。”  
果然，这样的直言让另一边的女人沉默了下来。Sherlock耐心地等待着。  
“他说你很快就会见到他的。”半晌，手机的屏幕亮了起来。  
“我推荐三个人一起吃个晚饭的，不过他似乎有别的主意。”  
“多可惜，不是么？”  
“我可一直想有机会和你吃晚饭呢。”  
“不然我们两个人去吃吧？”  
好几条短信一起震动了进来。  
很快就会见到他。Sherlock没理会后面调情的部分，他皱着眉头仔细回想着Irene的事情之后他下一次和Moriarty的见面是怎样一种情况——法庭。他的眼睛闪了一下，那家伙黑进了伦敦塔，英格兰银行，本顿维尔监狱，在玻璃上写着自己的名字，还戴着王冠坐在里面等人来抓。然后他们就在法庭上见面了。  
但这可不是他想要的见面方式。  
Sherlock想要的是和Moriarty面对面的谈话，私人的，不受打扰的。难道要他在法庭上提供证词的时候说，“Jim Moriarty，我要求你不能打烂自己的脑袋，因为老子看了会害怕”？  
“很快是多久？”他的手指飞快。  
“好吧，让我问问他。”  
又是好几条短信接连而来。  
“哦，不过你居然都不回复一下晚餐的问题么？我真伤心。”  
“你知道他叫你什么？”  
“The virgin。”  
“你再这样不解风情下去，真不知道要virgin多久呢。”  
“不过也许你喜欢男人，才能这样对我视而不见。”  
Sherlock嘴角抽搐。  
他不觉得自己是同性恋，只是恰好，这世界上他所知道的唯一一个与他相配的人是个男人罢了。如果Jim Moriarty的大脑长在一个女人的脖子上，说不定自己也会爱上“她”的。  
爱上，多么陌生的词汇。Sherlock从来没有试过去爱，他哥哥也一样，Holmes家的男人似乎都不擅长感情。这当然不包括他们的父亲，虽然不能理解，但颇有天才的母亲和看起来相当平庸的父亲，在普通人看来俨然是“相爱且幸福”的一对老夫妻。这样说来，或许不是基因的问题——或许他们只是还没有遇到那个人，或许他们只是被自己超人的大脑掩盖掉了胸腔里的一颗心。  
“不出意外的话，后天。”Irene的回复打断了他莫名其妙的思考。  
后天？如果后天是在法庭上见面，那么明天他就要去Daylight Robbery？Sherlock把手机丢回口袋里，一头倒回床上。  
他明天要去伦敦塔，他可以在王冠展览处呆上一天，一定要截住Moriarty。当然，也许Moriarty要换个玩法，也许他说的后天见面不是指在法庭上，但谁知道呢，返回过去的好处只有这一点了，他总要去碰碰运气。  
Sherlock闭上眼睛。他真的累了。  
================================================================  
Sherlock乖，我以作者的名义保证你会碰到运气的哦哈哈，因为不然我这个推理无能就要自己编个案子出来了~  
Irene很抱歉把你写成了一个话痨，不过我觉得你能在卷福啥都不回的情况下发57条短信你也的确是个话痨~  
John我不是故意让你出场这么龙套的，虽然以后估计你也就这么龙套下去了~  
Jim！！！下一章你就出场了！我没有忘记你啊！记住我对你的爱啊！（拖走这个神经病……）

【three】  
Sherlock倚着墙站在展览室里，无聊到挨个分析每一个经过他眼前的游客。七个小时里，他发现了三十二个刚失恋来散心的少女，十九个和女友貌合神离的青年，四个和婚外情人旅游的异国男人，还有两个打算搭讪他的单身女人和一个gay——考虑到现在他好歹也算是个见诸报端的公众人物，这个数据明显偏低，但他那张明明白白写着“生人勿近”的扑克脸很好地解释了这一情况——最后他发现他的脚疼得要死。  
该死的Moriarty！  
七个小时前，上午八点钟，Sherlock拒绝了John的陪同建议，以“只是私事”为由，在对方狐疑的眼光中离开了公寓。当然，认识几年了，John从来不知道Sherlock居然也会有“私事”——难道他不是把全部人生都献给工作和小提琴了么？  
虽然做好了可能会等一天也毫无收获的准备，但七个小时显然让Sherlock忍无可忍。倒不是身体上的疲惫，尽管他的身体的确也精疲力尽了，但真正让他无法忍受的是极度的无所事事。无数游客从他眼前走过，有些对他视若无睹，有些会投以奇怪的一瞥，有些甚至还对他有兴趣，可他一个也没有想要探究的欲望。他们都那样简单，一眼就能够看穿的身份和情绪，即便作为等待期间打发时间的娱乐都显得乏味。  
不要误会，Sherlock并不歧视普通人。他的父亲，他仅有的三个好友，John，Mrs. Hudson，Lestrade，都是普通人，他们同样在他的生活里占据着重要的位置。但如果可能，Sherlock毫无疑问更希望能有一个不让他无聊的人在身边——比如Jim Moriarty。  
那个男人可以装作一个在IT部工作的gay让他看不出破绽，也可以穿着Westwood西装似笑非笑地说着“I’ll burn the heart out of you”。他有一双像漩涡一样黑的叫人沉溺的眼睛，冷下来的时候周身都散发着王者的气息，但如果他想要，他也可以随时变成一个甜蜜单纯的孩子。  
你可以说John是Sherlock生活中的an important man，但Moriarty，Moriarty是the man。无论带着怎样的形容词，a或an后面的身份都只是“某个人”罢了，而the则代表着独一无二的“那个人”。  
就在Sherlock濒临绝望打算离开的边缘，那个不会让他无聊的人终于出现在视野里。  
Jim Moriarty戴着一顶米字旗图案的帽子，简单的白T恤和有点皱皱巴巴的上衣，牛仔裤运动鞋，像一个最普通不过的游客一样出现在Sherlock微微放大的瞳孔里。他还记得在录像里看到这个男人的时候他就穿着这一身，怎么，这是他的出游专门着装么？Sherlock难得幽默地想。他几乎没有意识到这一刻他全身的疲惫都被卸去了，在看见Moriarty的一刻。  
“Dear Jim。”他说。  
Jim Moriarty回过头，看到的是侦探一张在栅栏窗口的阳光下光影斑驳的脸，他的眼睛恰好在光芒中被点亮，像两团小小的绿色火焰，诡异但美丽。他于是也笑了起来。  
“真是个惊喜！”他微微张开手臂，做出一个期待拥抱似的姿势，“这不是我计划中的一部分，不过仍然很高兴见到你，Honey。”他有着招牌一样的笑容，眼睛危险地眯起来，像是非洲草原上锁定了猎物的豹子，有志在必得的光从黑色的瞳仁中亮起来。嘴唇上翘的弧度优美，刚好可以露出尖尖的犬齿。“Miss Adler说你非常急切地想要见到我，我记得我给的日期是后天。怎么，连一天都等不了，真的这么想我么？”  
这话听起来真像是调情，Sherlock想。可他是如此高兴他还能听到他说话，真实的，不是他耳边噩梦一样的“遗言”。  
“是啊。”他极其自然地承认了，“而你，别想着那顶王冠了，我们得谈一谈，喝杯咖啡怎么样？”  
Jim瞪圆了眼睛，一个夸张的惊讶表情。Sherlock已经做好准备听到他的调侃，但他只是又笑了起来，“真是受宠若惊，当然，你挑地方好了。”  
【four】  
下午三点二十分，Sherlock Holmes和Jim Moriarty对坐在Timeless角落的一张小圆桌旁。  
其实平常Sherlock对就餐环境是完全不挑剔的，如果没发生过什么恶性案件，他必然无法记住一家餐厅的名字。但既然Jim要他挑个地方，他总要认真一点。  
Sherlock所谓的“挑地方”，简单来说就是对目光所及范围内的咖啡厅逐一进行基本演绎——这家正坐着一个随时会大哭出来的失恋少年，旁边的那家门口的情侣正要分手，一定会大吵大闹，这种环境完全不适合他们的谈话，最右边的那家看起来还不错，可惜老板是个gay。  
“我说，老板是gay有什么关系？”Jim打断Sherlock的分析，“难道你还怕他看上你不成？”  
“不，我是怕他看上你。”  
“……”  
换做是两天前的Sherlock，大概做梦也想不到他会和Jim Moriarty进行这样的对话，所以他非常理解眼前Jim这张“你真的是Sherlock Holmes么还是只是一个长得非常像他的家伙”的脸。  
最后Sherlock选择了Timeless，一半是因为这家店的环境无可指摘，另一半是因为它的名字。Timeless，永恒的，不受时间影响的，对于他这个时间旅行期间的人真是完美的搭配。他们选择坐在一个角落里，身边没有窗，自然也没有光亮。下午三点的伦敦阳光说不上灿烂，角落里的他们唯一的光源是圆桌上一盏铁制的风灯，精致的雕花，看起来很有情调。  
侍应生端来两杯黄金曼特宁，又悄无声息地退去。Jim端起杯子呷了一口，似笑非笑地开口，“这简直像是约会了。”  
你还不知道你在我家喝过茶，我亲自烧了水泡的茶，拉着小提琴等你过来，那样子才真的像是约会。  
当然这些Sherlock都没有说，他只是挑挑嘴角，“这样不好么？”  
“怎么会，能和Sherlock Holmes同桌喝杯咖啡，我荣幸之至。”  
“我也有同感。”  
“Let me be ta’en, let me be put to death.I am content, so thou wilt wilt have it so. ”Jim忽然咏叹似的念出这一句，“Honey，我真怕我们再没有机会一起喝咖啡啊。这是你终于要做点什么之前的诀别咖啡么？”他的语气轻佻。  
（让我被拘捕，让我被处死。我无怨无尤，如果你有意如此。——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》台词）  
“Things base and vile, holding no quantity, love can transpose to from and dignity: love looks not with the eyes, but with mind.”Sherlock耸耸肩，“我想喝咖啡的话，应该还是有很多机会的。”  
（卑贱和劣行在爱情看来都不算数，都可以被转化成美满和庄严：爱用的不是眼睛，而是心。——《仲夏夜之梦》台词）  
这真是个奇怪的衔接，Jim好看的眉毛拧在一起，“你究竟想玩什么？你不会是想告诉我你爱上我了吧？”  
“是啊，我爱上你了。”  
Sherlock压根就没打算否认。他从死亡中认清自己的心，以奇迹的方式回到过去，为的就是让对方知晓自己的爱。他为什么要否认？以Sherlock有限的情商，要他玩什么欲擒故纵若有还无实在太为难他了。  
但是……Jim的表情似乎在告诉他自己做了一件蠢事。  
“你爱上我了？”短暂的沉默后，Jim扑哧一声笑了出来，并且愈发不可收拾，“天呐，为什么？因为我们那所有加起来还不到五分钟的见面？因为我试图炸死你而你想要一枪崩了我？Honey，你可没告诉过我你有斯德哥尔摩症候群！难道你不该爱上Irene Adler么？她可是施虐女王啊！”  
还好虽然Sherlock的情商不够，智商却还是很充足的。他迅速意识到此刻的Jim完全无法理解自己在另一个时间里经历过什么，而解释显然会是徒劳的。他顿了顿，不着痕迹地偏过头。  
“我想你误会了，我的意思只是你带给了我很多乐趣，而我很享受。如果我的用词不当，请你谅解。”  
“哦？那么你这么急切地要见我就是为了表示感谢？我还不知道你会无聊到这个地步。”对方明显地不相信这番说辞。  
“不，我要见你是为了提醒你，不要招惹Mycroft。”这倒是一句诚恳的忠告，他最后的确可以说是死在了Mycroft的手下，“007 confirmed allocation？我奉劝你不要和他作对。”  
Jim的神色蓦地一冷，“你是在质疑我么？”他忽然饶有深意地笑了起来，“我想你完全不了解‘爱’究竟是什么意思，而这真是太有趣了。”他向前探了探身子，伸出手，食指的指尖在Sherlock脸颊上划过，仿佛带起一阵战栗的电流，“不如我们来玩一个游戏吧。”  
Sherlock不动声色地向后靠了靠，离开他的手指，“什么游戏？”  
“爱。”  
“试试看你会不会真的爱上我。”  
“试试看你能不能让我爱上你。”  
“多有趣……不是么？”  
Jim紧紧地盯着Sherlock的眼睛。他可以在Sherlock的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，诱惑地笑着的脸上，一双殊无笑意的眼睛。  
“乐意奉陪。”  
==========================================================================  
莎士比亚那两句话！如果莫福相爱我觉得它们是最好的诠释啊！  
【逮捕我吧处死我吧！为你老子认了！】  
【不！老子爱你老子屏蔽了你的罪恶啊！】  
……快拖走我这个精神病。  
这章的卷福OOC貌似有点严重>_

【five】  
Sherlock很清楚，这场游戏里Jim不会是输家，而他想要达到的局面是双赢。  
Sherlock其实一点也不懂爱情。他知道Irene Adler爱上他是依靠脉搏和瞳孔的生理变化，他知道自己爱上Jim是生死之间一瞬间的领悟，但Jim是否爱上他？他完全不知道怎样证明。  
想到这一点时Sherlock正和Jim吃晚餐，十二月的第十二次，他很自然地问了出来。  
“Honey，你当然也可以监控我的脉搏和瞳孔。”Jim无谓地笑了笑，顺便切下一块Strip Loin*放进嘴里，“但我要提醒你，我是个非常好的演员。”  
“我当然知道。”  
“不过我可以提供你一个方法，”Jim说，“你说你是一个没有心的人，我猜我也是。所以如果你能给我一颗心，就算你赢了。”  
“我怎么知道你会不会假装没有心？”  
“只有没有心的人才能做一个完美的演员。有了心就有感情，有了感情就无法假装自己没有。如果你能给我一颗心，我就不再能够假装你没有。”  
“心会让你失去伪装的能力？”  
“是的，有心的人会被他们的心出卖。当我有了心却试图欺骗你时，我的脉搏和瞳孔会告诉你我在说谎，因为它们会听从心而不是大脑。”  
“可我要怎么才能知道你有了心呢？”  
“心就是感情，感情就是人类最大的弱点。Honey，如果有一天我有了弱点，你就赢了。”他又露出那副似笑非笑的表情，“也许有一天我会不能把枪指在你额头上，哈，也许有一天我会说我爱你呢。虽然我很怀疑那一天不会出现。”他又耸耸肩。  
“这听起来也不是那么难。”  
“也许对你不是很难，毕竟你已经说过了你爱我。”  
Sherlock挑挑眉毛，“我已经解释过了，你何必一直提起。”  
Jim无声地笑了笑，权当回答。  
自那次咖啡过后，Sherlock和Jim一直维持着“貌似亲密”的关系——他们经常一起吃饭，抽空会去逛街，很偶尔会看电影——这要归功于两人共同的超强逻辑和吐槽功力——更多的时候，他们通过短信联系。讨论的都是些无关痛痒的东西，王尔德的童话，萧伯纳的戏剧，莎士比亚的十四行诗，有时也会说到Guns and Roses的摇滚。他们默契地对两人对立的领域绝口不提，身份的特征似乎只剩下短信里当Sherlock说起“Bored”的时候，Jim会回复一句“要Daddy给你个案子消遣一下么？”  
但不说起不代表不存在。  
Irene原本的筹码被拆穿，而Jim迅速为她选择了另一个，Sherlock没有刻意打听，但从Mycroft最近都没有骚扰自己就可见一斑，这个情报的选择显然比上一个还要成功。  
而Jim也从来不会掩饰他的事业仍在继续，这一点从他的着装和举止可见一斑。这个似是而非的恋爱游戏开始之后，他们之间的接触除了频率升高之外一如往常，Sherlock原以为他会刻意饰演另一种性格引诱自己，但是没有。两人见面时他通常穿的很随意，但也不乏偶尔的西装革履。显然，那是他作为Prof Moriarty时的打扮，而他并不会为了和Sherlock的约会再玩换装游戏。  
Sherlock不是不知道Jim和他之间的Final problem是什么，但这个问题几乎无解。最初吸引他的就是作为Prof Moriarty的Jim，他们以罪恶作为爱情的纽带，又以罪恶作为爱情的鸿沟，这是个悖论。  
“Jim。”  
“？”  
“有心的人会为了心而放弃他们所拥有的么？”  
“你是想问我会不会为了爱你而放弃我的犯罪事业。”他看穿了他。“不，我不会。”他的手机适时地震了一下，Jim看了一眼，抬起头看着Sherlock的眼睛很愉快地笑起来，“如果真有那么一天，我会自己轰掉自己的脑袋。”  
Sherlock的手猛地一紧。  
Jim自顾自地说下去，“当然在那之前，我会设计一个绝佳的谜题——虽然你不喜欢猜谜——死亡会是谜题唯一的答案，你或者我的，这不重要。重要的是你将永远不会忘记我，我会是送你去地狱的那个人，或者我会是那个被你亲手送进地狱的人。哦，Honey，别怀疑，我们的终点一定都是地狱。而无论哪种情况，我都是赢家。你忘不了我，你将终生活在我的影响中——假设你是活下来的那个人——因为我将是你最好的对手。而对于有心的人来说，能永远存在于另一颗心里就已经是赢了，不是么？当然，我没有心，所以也许我说错了，这只是我的理解。”他很少会说这么长的一段话，看起来那条短信似乎真的让他相当愉快。  
而Sherlock没有回答。  
“Hey，Honey？”  
Jim不解地看着Sherlock，他的表情悲怆，那样深刻的痛苦，几乎要感染到自己。  
“Come on，Sherlock，你难道不为我精彩绝伦的计划喝彩么？”  
“你看起来也不像是中了毒，难道他们用我不知道的方法毒哑了你？”  
“Sherlock？”  
“Sherlock！”  
“没什么。”过了半晌，Sherlock终于深吸了一口气，抬起头却露出了一个极为真心的笑容“我只是忽然确定，这场游戏我一定会赢。”  
对面的男人愣了一秒，随即不屑地笑起来，“拭目以待。”他又看了一眼手机，笑容忽然大了许多，“我能够确定的是，我刚刚描述的结局，绝对不会出现在你我之间。”  
“当然。”Sherlock耸耸肩，扫过手机的目光短暂地停滞住一秒。  
而这一秒并没有逃过Jim的眼睛。  
（*中文译名纽约客牛排……不是我傲娇，这翻译真是不忍直视。BTW，基本所有主角偏好的食物品牌作家电影，都是我的偏好^_^作者特权多美好）

【six】  
晚餐过后，接下来的常规应该是礼貌道别，各自回家——至少是Sherlock和Jim开始约会这一个月来的常规。Sherlock也不知道对于普通的约会来说这样是否正常，他没有经验，而Jim无意提醒。John倒是约会过几个女人，但且不说Sherlock没办法解释询问之后必然随之而来的八卦，他同样怀疑John的经验能否应用到自己和Jim的情况上。于是一个月之后，所谓的恋爱游戏其实质徘徊在吃吃饭聊聊天的进度上。  
但今晚似乎有一点不同。  
“我们散散步吧。”Jim说。Sherlock当然没有异议。  
临近圣诞节，街边随处都能看到圣诞装饰，商店的窗口用颜料喷绘出雪的模样，到处都充满了祥和喜庆的氛围。而手里没拿着勃朗宁或炸弹引爆器的Sherlock和Jim，看起来似乎也与这幅情景融合得很好。他们并不多讲话，只是随意漫步在街头，路过一棵高大的圣诞树时，Jim忽然停下了脚步。  
“Honey，你认识这个么？”他从树枝上摘下一片绿色植物，转过头问，语气里带着一点神秘的笑意。  
“槲寄生。圣诞常见的装饰品，一般会挂在门楣上，不过挂在树上看起来也不错。怎么？我看不出它有什么特别。”  
“传说邪神Loki欺骗了盲眼的Hoder，用槲寄生制成的箭杀死了光明之神Balder。而Balder的母亲爱神Frigga丧子伤心，她的眼泪感动了槲寄生，最终救活了Balder。”Jim的笑意愈加明显，“槲寄生的传说，你没有听说过么？”  
“我不知道你竟然还对这种故事感兴趣。”  
“因为这是个很有趣的故事。世上的一切，唯有槲寄生能够杀死他，也唯有槲寄生能救回他。难道你不觉得这有趣么？”  
“我不觉得。”  
“故事还没有结束，你知道它的结局么？。”  
“我没有兴趣。”  
Jim笑着摇摇头，无可奈何的样子，看起来竟有一点宠溺的意味。  
“Frigga欣喜于Balder的复生，于是许下承诺，每一个站在槲寄生下面的人，都可以得到一个亲吻。”  
“Honey，这是……提前的圣诞礼物。”  
Sherlock还没有反应过来这句话的意思，他的嘴唇已经被温柔地吻住。  
来自Jim的温热柔软的触感，舌头轻轻地撬开他紧张的嘴唇，细腻地描摹着他口腔和牙齿的形状，带着刚刚喝的玛歌红酒的味道，醉人的缱绻。他能感受到Jim的手勾住了他的脖颈，而在他的大脑里，有一种前所未有的感觉正在爆炸。他几乎本能似的想要抗拒这种让他心慌的感觉，但他的心却沉沦下去，沉沦下去，像是迷失的水手听到海妖的歌声，即便仍牢记着岸上的传说，也甘心溺死在这一片温柔里。  
于是他的手托住了Jim脸，像是捧着什么珍惜的至宝。他生涩而热切地回吻着Jim，吮吸着他嘴唇和口腔中诱人的甜美，感受着他原本轻柔的亲吻也渐渐激烈起来。纠缠在一起的唇舌不愿有一刻分开，一个多么令人窒息的吻。  
直到几乎真的窒息，两人的嘴唇才终于分开。Jim的脸微微发红，Sherlock可以想象自己也一样。  
“圣诞节能出来么？”Jim简直是带着撒娇的语气问道。  
“当然。”他当然会说当然。  
“不用陪你的好医生和好房东？”  
“你更重要。”Sherlock难以相信自己会说出这么肉麻的蠢话，而且还说得很高兴。  
Jim害羞似的笑起来，忽闪着眼睛看起来活像个单纯的孩子，“其实你是恨我的吧，Sherlock，我带来了那么多麻烦。”  
“怎么会。”  
“别否认了，你就是。可是偏偏，My only love sprung from my only hate。”  
“Too early seen unknown，and known too late。*”Sherlock很自然地接了下去，向Jim伸出手，“Shall I？”  
“当然。”  
你遇见的太早，还不懂得。当你懂得的时候，为时已晚。  
===================================================================  
*同样来自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
剧中上下文译为：恨的灰烬中燃起爱火融融，若是不该相识，何必相逢！  
但直译显然更适合此处的语境：我唯一所爱就是我唯一所恨，相遇太早时还不懂得，而懂得时为时已晚。  
看起来爱意绵绵的台词，Jim说起时已经暗藏刀锋。暗指Sherlock懂得自己的用心时必然已经太晚，无可挽回。  
那个手机梗，卷福留意到了，而教授留意到卷福留意到了（拗口令么……），所以事情不会那么简单地发展。  
啊，甜的要结束了，快开始虐第一轮了~

【seven】  
圣诞节很快就到了。  
Sherlock还记得上一个圣诞节他收到的礼物是Irene的手机。说实话，那真是个精美的骗局，而Sherlock向来对此着迷。尽管这害他消沉了一阵子吧，但从某种意义上讲，这个骗局是他收到过最有趣的圣诞礼物。  
Sherlock曾经对Jim提到过这份礼物——隐去了时间和名字，只说是一个聪明的女人骗了他——在他们发短信的时候。  
“原来你喜欢这样的礼物……我开始担心我的礼物能不能让你开心了:(”Jim回复到。  
“我以为你的礼物我已经收到了。”  
“那只是前奏而已。给你的礼物怎么能那么敷衍呢？”  
“敷衍？我已经很惊喜了。”  
“惊喜还远远不够:)”  
“怎样才够呢？”  
“惊艳。我保证你一定会被这份礼物惊艳的，Honey。”  
这样的对话让Sherlock的期待里无端多了一丝不安的预感，而不安的情绪在圣诞节当天愈加强烈——清晨时Jim发来了一条短信。  
“A man can’t be too careful in the choice of his lover.*Merry Christmas:)”  
[*选择爱人时，再怎么小心也不为过。  
改写自王尔德的A man can’t be too careful in the choice of his enemies.  
选择敌人时，再怎么小心也不为过。]  
很快，Mycroft的电话就证实了他的预感。  
“Sherlock，”他言简意赅，“我们发现了Irene Adler的尸体。”  
尸体被遗弃在一个偏僻废弃的仓库里，里面堆满了陈年的木材。弃尸的人显然不希望留下任何证据，甚至在木料上费心浇了不少柴油，试图烧毁整间仓库。但燃烧出现了大量黑烟，反而引起了路人的注意，消防队来得很快。他们扑灭了尚未扩大的火灾后发现其中竟还有一具尸体，已经烧得焦黑，于是通知了Lestrade，然后Lestrade又通知了Mycroft——因为DNA化验结果显示那是Irene Adler。  
Sherlock赶到的时候，嫌疑人已经被抓到了。Sherlock透过审讯室的单向镜子看到一个二十多岁的男人坐在里面，正激动地辩驳着什么。隔壁的监听室里站着Mycroft，Sherlock推门而入。  
“不是我！我绝不会这么做，我爱Irene！”男人有一头耀眼的金发，长相英俊，但此刻苍白的脸色和额角的汗珠完全剥夺了他的魅力。他几乎不能在椅子上坐稳，双手的手指用力扣在桌子的边缘。他说“爱”的时候眼神真挚。  
“哦，是么？”审讯他的警官充满嘲弄地说，“Miss Adler的手机里有多少情报我想你是知道的，而三天前她的手机被偷走了，两天前著名的盗窃狂人Joe Terry联系了MI6想要用这部手机换取赦免，一天前他被人杀死在家中，保险箱被撬开，手机失踪，现场的指纹被胡乱地擦掉了，可嫌疑人竟然忘记了处理他留在现场的血迹——想必是偷东西时被发现打斗了一番吧，真是个新手。我们在血液里找到了你的DNA，你也想说这件事和你没关系么？难道你是去他家里做客时不小心削苹果削到了手指？”  
听到Joe Terry的名字，男人顿时脸色大变，随即颓然地瘫在椅子上，把脸埋进手掌里。“是，那个人是我杀的。”他的声音从指缝间模糊地传出来。  
“当然是你，继续说。”  
“Irene说那个手机是她的命……没有了它她会死的……所以我想，我想也许我可以去把它偷出来，但是他发现了……”  
“Joe Terry当然会发现，他是全国最好的盗贼，你真是自信。”警官冷哼一声。  
“我不知道怎么办……然后……我想，我可能用旁边的花瓶打了他的头……他流血了，可他还没死，他想来抓我……我就把他按在地上掐死了他……他的手一直在抓我……我……”男人呜咽起来。他说不下去了，只剩下一片痛苦的哭声。  
“怎么回事？”Sherlock问。  
“Jack Ripley，毛头小贼，自不量力。Irene Adler最近的小情人。”Mycroft仍然直视着审讯室里的两个人，语气平静的没有情绪，“他的卡车被丢弃在仓库附近，车上有血迹，油箱里的柴油都不见了。与案发的过程完美谋和。”  
“我是说Irene Adler。”  
“DNA结果显示是她。她的手机在仓库里找到了残骸，已经完全没有价值了。”  
“你真的相信是这个男人杀了她？”  
“他看起来的确不像。但排除了所有不可能，最后的结果无论多不可思议都是真相。这件事没有第二个嫌疑人，而他没有任何的可以证明他清白的证据。”  
多么冠冕堂皇的理由，其实只是根本不在乎是谁杀了她吧。Sherlock很清楚，Mycroft对Irene的生命是完全无谓的，如今手机毁掉了，威胁不复存在，这个结果对他来说已经足够。  
但这个结果对Sherlock来说还不够。  
“……Jim Moriarty，可能参与其中么？”他问。  
Mycroft转过头，狐疑地看了他的弟弟一眼，“目前看来，似乎没有他的问题。他和那个女人是合作关系，没有理由杀她。”他朝他四周看了看，“怎么只有你一个人？”  
“总要有人过圣诞的，我也不用走到哪都带着John。”Sherlock说，“你的人干的不错，看起来这里似乎也没有我什么事，你打给我做什么？”  
“我只是以为你会想要知道。”  
“现在我知道了。我要走了。”  
他转身离开。而Mycroft看着Sherlock的背影，若有所思。  
Sherlock走在大街上，拿出手机翻开了今天的短信记录，他的眉间渐渐结起一个锁。  
“这就是你说的圣诞礼物？”  
“你说的是什么？”  
“Irene Adler死了。”  
“哦，Honey，这么可怕的事情怎么可能是礼物呢！今晚8点去圣诞树下，我来揭晓答案:)”  
“……好。”  
“真高兴你又有事做了。不过今天你要一个人去做事，你答应过的，今天不陪你的好医生:P”  
“……好。”  
[Joe Terry，名字来自电影《完美盗贼》两位主角，值得一提的是该片由真实事件改编，Joe和Terry的确是美国两位著名的通缉犯。  
Jack Ripley，名字来自电影《亲密如贼》两位主角。]

【eight】  
Sherlock没想到Jim将他带回了家。  
Jim from IT的家。巴茨医院附近的一处小公寓，无论是整幢公寓楼还是室内的装饰都平凡无奇。有点旧的木地板，堆得杂乱无章的书籍报刊，一张只有一个枕头一床被子的双人床，沙发旁支着一张简陋的电脑桌，上面是貌似整间屋子最值钱的水果牌电脑。Jim做了个“请自便”的手势，“我累了一整天，现在要去洗澡了。”他说。  
——他随手把手机搁在了电脑旁。  
Sherlock很努力地让自己不要去碰它，但他无法克制住想要知道那天晚餐时让Jim微笑起来的短信是什么的念头。他完全知道他这样做的后果，如果那真的是一个可怕的犯罪计划，他们之间的关系将不复从前。因为Sherlock不仅仅是Sherlock，他还是Holmes。在无从得知时粉饰太平已经是他的极限，但他无法在知晓之后坐视不理。而他终于不能克制自己的好奇心。  
也许Jim加了密码呢。他想。  
出乎意料的是根本没有密码，Sherlock顺利地打开了短信箱。最近的是发给自己的信息，而接下来就是那天晚上的信息。  
“To Irene Adler  
你觉得小处男会喜欢什么圣诞礼物？”  
“From Irene Adler  
把你自己送给他怎么样？”  
“To Irene Adler  
太不矜持了:)”  
“From Irene Adler  
难道你不喜欢？不如今晚就收了他的初吻？”  
Sherlock目瞪口呆。  
他当然知道Jim可能有好多个手机，可能这一个是专门沟通“感情事宜”的，但他还是忍不住被触动。他轻手轻脚地把手机放回桌子上，简直快要后悔自己对Jim的不信任。  
几乎是同时，浴室的门“吱呀”一声开了。Sherlock闻声回过头，没有看清任何东西，就猛地被扑倒在床上。  
吻，一个火热的侵略性的吻，不同于那一晚温柔的缠绵，这个吻带着仇恨似的，激烈而魅惑。Jim将自己的嘴唇狠狠碾压下去，噬咬着Sherlock的下唇，直到尝到一点点血腥的味道。他的舌头粗鲁地伸进Sherlock的嘴里，在他的口腔上壁舔舐，像是画着什么神秘的符咒。而Sherlock迅速被挑起了欲望，急切地回应着，整个房间里只能听见被压抑的呼吸声。  
Jim的手用力扯开了Sherlock的衬衫，扣子噼里啪啦地掉在四周，而他的嘴唇已经移动到Sherlock的颈部，吮吸着留下一个又一个深红的印迹。  
“哦……”Sherlock呻吟出声。他知道接下来会发生什么，但他不想抗拒。  
这是一种甜蜜的疼痛，他在激烈的震动中模糊地想。但他的思想已经不那么清晰，他的嘴里说着什么他自己也不知道的话。他的一只手抓紧了床单，另一只手在Jim的背上抓出一道道伤痕。最后的战栗中，他们同时尖叫起来。  
……  
Sherlock疲惫地仰面躺着，心里竟意外地很满足，他几乎想侧过身拥抱住Jim入睡。  
但Jim的声音如一盆冰冷的水在他头上浇下来——  
“Sherlock Holmes，你看了我的手机，你终究在怀疑我。”  
Sherlock瞬间清醒。  
他转过头，看到Jim眼中赤裸裸的恨意。  
“你要为此付出代价。”  
==================================  
我，我，我不会写肉啊~童鞋们原谅我这没有诚意的肉渣~  
好啦，下章正式开始虐啦！撒花~【拖走……】

【nine】  
事情开始急剧地变化。  
Joe Terry是举国闻名的盗窃狂人，然而他的住宅里搜不出任何赃物——无论是珠宝，名画，或者信息，文件——什么都没有。Mycroft一早意识到这是一桩阴谋，但他刚刚意识到这是一桩比他曾以为的大得多的阴谋。  
一周后，一段不甚清晰的视频在网络上迅速走红，一天之内点击量已达到千万。视频看起来是由监控摄像头录制，内容是一个年过半百的男人猥.亵一个看上去不到十岁的小女孩——而那个男人是一位资历甚老广为人知的主教。当晚，该主教吞枪自杀。  
第二周是一位被誉为“伦敦之音”的新闻主播在家中自缢，警方在她的手机上发现了一条威胁性的信息：“如果你不希望你和你父亲的情书被公布的话，就学学那位主教。P.S.不得不说那些真是我看过最热烈真挚的情话了，我简直要为你们的爱情而感动了:)”  
再之后的第三周是舞台剧《歌剧魅影》的演出中，本该只是掉在舞台上的大吊灯不偏不倚地击中了女主角，可怜的演员当场死亡。紧接着，该名女星被曝光虐.待动物，而让吊灯在她走位结束前就掉下来使她死亡的，正是一只不知怎么出现在屋顶，用利爪挠断了缆绳的猫。  
接二连三的名人丑闻和死亡事件在公众中引起了轩然大波，就算再蠢的人也知道这一系列的阴谋不会就此打住。而这时Mycroft收到了一条信息。  
“再下去就要到公主的S-M录像了，皇室的丑闻真是太可怕了不是么？只有我能让这一切停止，但你是否已经准备好为你深爱的国家牺牲一切？No rush。Take your time。”  
那原本应该随Irene的手机一起消失的公主录像，被截取了几十秒跟着短信发到了他的手机上。  
“你的怀疑也许是对的，”Mycroft对Sherlock说，“这件事里恐怕Moriarty脱不了干系，再没有谁能做到这样。”  
而Sherlock张张嘴，说不出一句回答。  
……  
时间回到那一晚。  
“A little love is a dangerous thing，and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal。*”Jim的语气充满嘲讽，“就像我说过的，A man can’t be too careful in the choice of his lover。你太大意，而我又太仔细。”  
“你是故意让我看到你的手机。”Sherlock的语气在颤抖。  
“哦，不，Honey，我只是给了你一个机会。一个小小的试探，而你没有通过。”Jim甚至笑起来，“别这样看着我，我在选择爱人呢，难道不需要一点小小的试探？”  
“所以这些天只是你在演戏？”  
“I love acting。 It is so much more real than life。**但别把我想象的那么冷血嘛，也许我有过那么一点真心？谁知道呢？是你自己毁了它。现在你要小心了。”他调皮地图吐舌头，嘴角上翘，眼睛里却像是结了冰。  
[*爱得太少是一件危险的事，而爱得太多却是绝对致命的。  
改写自王尔德的A little sincerity is a dangerous thing，and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal。  
太不真诚是一件危险的事，而太过真诚却是绝对致命的。  
**我爱演戏，它比生活要真实得多。  
同样出自王尔德。  
是的我好爱王尔德~！]  
……  
谁能想到Jim还会在Timeless喝咖啡。  
还是角落的位置，Sherlock在那天来过一次之后就常常来了，而今天他一走进来就看到Jim在冲他招手，“这儿，Honey，这儿。”他表现得就像一个最普通的见到情人的Gay。  
Sherlock脚步一滞，还是走了过去。  
“怎么了Honey？你不高兴见到我么？”看着Sherlock不善的脸色，Jim一脸天真地问。  
“Irene Adler没有死。”Sherlock沉声说。  
“当然了Honey，当然，你终于发现了，我等你对我说这句话有好久了呢。”  
“有人入侵了资料库，篡改了Irene Adler的DNA数据，我只是很惊奇竟然一直没有人发现。”  
“哦，别忘了我的犯.罪帝国有多大。我手下可以有Moran这样完美的狙击手，难道就不应该有一个完美的黑客么？”  
“是我低估了你。这个计划真正的目的是Joe Terry手里的东西，你想要他和Irene联手，但他不愿意。”  
“他是个懦夫。”Jim不屑地摆摆手。  
“他还有良知。”Sherlock说。  
“Conscience and cowardice are really the same thing。*接着说Sherlock，让我看看你究竟有多大的能耐。”  
“Joe Terry才是Irene真正的情人，是她亲手把手机交给他，让他一次获得赦免，而他没有看出这是一个骗局。我当初就很怀疑，他怎么可能偷得出那个女人视若生命的手机。”  
“他应该看得出的，可是他没有，他爱上了那个女人。你看，The advantage of emotions is that they led us astray。**”  
“然后Irene勾引了Jack Ripley，让他去偷出那部手机，Joe Terry当然会发现，然后他会被杀死。Jack Ripley性格冲动，缺乏大脑，身体又比他更强壮，情急之下只会杀人。这起谋杀看起来像是偶然，其实是必然的。然后你安排了一场陷害，让一个女人被烧死在仓库——如果去查查备案，最近一定有人口失踪。你留下一个手机的伪造品，各项证据都指向Jack Ripley，警报解除了，Irene Adler已死，而没有人会真正去调查。从此Irene可以光明正大地存在，而你也得到了所有你想要的情报。”  
“多么精美的骗局！”Jim张开双手，大笑起来，“这个圣诞礼物你还喜欢么？比起你说过的一个女人骗了你，是不是有过之无不及？Honey，我真的费了很多心思为你准备这份礼物呢！”  
“你究竟想要什么？”Sherlock的手指深深地掐进手心，他感觉不到痛。他的心痛已经覆盖了所有感官的痛觉，不会再比那更痛了。  
“不要招惹Mycroft。”Jim收起夸张的语气，冰冷地说，“还记得么，第一次来这里时你和我说的话。”  
Sherlock不明白这究竟是怎样一个循环。  
“我只是想要你们这些Holmes boys知道，谁才是这里的王。”  
[*良知和懦弱实在是一回事。  
**情感的好处就是让我们误入歧途。  
以上两句均出自王尔德。  
还记得吧，Jim最开始决定和Sherlock“游戏”就是因为那句关于Mycroft的提醒。所以……这其实是一个中二少年不服输努力证明自己的励志故事！【滚】]

【ten】  
“他想要我死。”Mycroft的语气平静，“我可以如他所愿。”  
“Mycroft！”Sherlock拿着手机大吼，“别傻了！你的超级大脑呢？难道你想出的解决办法就是这个？”  
这是Timeless见面的一周后，Sherlock再也没有见过Jim。他的小公寓已经被转租出去，他不再出现在Timeless，他仿佛就这样消失在了稀薄的空气里。而在Mycroft的日历中，这是Moriarty宣称要公布公主录像的一周。  
而今天Mycroft站上了巴茨医院的天台边缘，Sherlock站在楼下，他们通过手机讲话——这简直和之前自己假死时与John对话的情景如出一辙，然而Sherlock看得很清楚，他的位置和当初John的位置不同，没有什么能遮挡他的视线——而巴茨医院的楼下没有气垫。  
Jim Moriarty真的只是因为自己的一句话而决定杀死Mycroft？当然不是。Sherlock知道那两个人之间争斗的渊源已经太久，可能比自己和他的还要久，这只是一个契机。  
但这是自己给他的契机。  
就像一个人已经拉下了保险栓，瞄准了镜头，不知什么时候会响起枪声，而Sherlock亲手扣动了扳机。  
“不，Mycroft，不要这样做。一定还有其他办法，想想爱你的人，比如Mommy。比如我。”Sherlock从来没预料到自己居然有一天会说他爱他的哥哥。那个虚伪的，快要秃顶了的死胖子，他怎么能死呢？  
“没有办法了。如果我能找到他我们还可以斗下去，但他从头到尾都没有出现过。他所有可能出现的地方都没有他的影子。这一次他做的太好。”  
“不。一定还有别的办法。”  
“最重要的是，Sherl，”Mycroft顿了一顿，叫了他小时候的昵称，那时候他们还那样亲密，“他得到了你。”  
“什么？”  
“他说每个人都有压制点，而我的就是你。如果我不如他所愿，他有一百种方法让你生不如死。我知道他说的是真的，那天在警.局我就意识到了。你动心了。”  
“……”  
“Caring is not an advantage。I am the final proof。我想过要阻止你，但我没狠下心——Redbeard之后你再也没有过这样的快乐了。”  
“……”  
“当然，也是因为我没料到他能做到这么完美，如果我知道了就算是让你哭鼻子也会切断你们的联系的。”Mycroft换上一副调侃的语调。  
“Mycroft。别开玩笑了，你从小就最见不得我哭。”Sherlock要很努力才能挤出这一句。  
“照顾好Mommy和Daddy。”  
“不，别留遗言，Mycroft。”  
“照顾好你自己。”  
“我不会听话的，你知道。所以别跳。”  
“别让他毁了英国。他不能赢，打败他，Sherl。”  
“……”  
“算我求你。”  
“……你可以亲手打败他，别认输，Mycroft。”  
“我没有机会了。”  
“你有，后退一步，别向前走，你就有机会。我会站在你的一边。”  
“不，你要一个人奋战了。”  
“不。不。”  
“Good-bye，Sherl。”  
“别告别，Mycroft。我不会回答你的。”  
“Farewell。”  
“不！！！”  
天台上的身影张开了手臂，缓缓向前倾，然后在某一个角度之后，迅速地向下坠落。  
Sherlock拼了命地向前奔跑，仿佛他跑得够快，就可以追上下坠的兄长，可以追上那些错失了的线索和光阴，可以追上那天他掩饰自己的一句“忠告”，可以追上生和死的距离——  
他们之间的谜题仍然是一个悖论，Jim逼死他的兄长，他被迫做出选择，从此他们之间再无其他可能。  
不，不该是这样的结局！  
Sherlock脚下一个踉跄，狠狠地摔倒在地上，眼前的光芒渐渐消失。  
========================================  
我才不会说写到现在我最难受的一段就是麦哥之死555555。  
这个梗……来自《倚天屠龙记》=。=周芷若被师父逼着发誓的时候，是我觉得最虐的时候。明明还有许多许多的爱，却被迫失去了所有的可能。  
我不忍心这么虐卷福，所以他要穿第二次了~  
P.S.为了避免大家质疑这一节里的教授究竟爱不爱卷福，这里我要说明一下，他是爱的。如果不爱，不会有槲寄生下宠溺的表情，不会有和Irene的礼物问题短信，不会需要试探，不会真的有一双带上恨意的眼睛。  
P.S.2.这是我第一次编案子……有任何逻辑漏洞请无视之，麦哥微量OOC请无视之，谢谢~第一次扇动的蝴蝶翅膀已经引起了一场大灾难，请期待下一次，撒花~

【eleven】  
这一次Sherlock是在一阵短暂的窒息中醒来的。  
他急促地咳嗽起来，一边大口呼吸着，不必想了，这是在调查金龙马戏团的走私案。虽然他的工作很危险，但被人勒得几乎断气可不是什么多得的经历。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，轻车熟路地找到那朵黑莲花，大脑还有点缺氧，他扶着那块漂亮的中国屏风歇了一会，向门口走去。  
门外是John不忿的脸，Sherlock狠狠咳嗽了几声，哑着嗓子说，“我知道这是怎么回事了，”他从地上捡起Andy留下的便条，“现在我们去国家古迹博物馆。”  
“你的……”  
“别问我的嗓子。”他补充道。  
这是一件Sherlock已经知晓结果的案子，现在他的脑子更多地为另一件事飞速旋转——上一次他回到过去的结果完全是一个灾难。他几乎要怀疑这样的奇迹究竟上天给他的奖赏还是惩罚了，当然也许这只是上帝一时的恶趣味，如果真的有上帝的话。  
问题是，这一次他又要面对什么？他记得他和Jim的第一次见面是在不久之后，他装作Molly的男朋友，一个IT部门工作的Gay，然后就是泳池的持枪相对。  
Sherlock想他可以给Jim from IT打电话，反正他也给了自己电话号码。但他真的要这样做么？想想上一次，想想从楼顶坠落的Mycroft——虽然Sherlock现在很确定Mycroft现在活得好好的，过两天还会拿布鲁斯帕廷顿计划的事来烦自己。但想想那个结果，他真的还要试图给他和Jim一个不同的结局么？这样做的结果会不会只是更大的悲剧？他们之间是不是只有“死敌”这一种可能？  
可如果真的是这样，为什么又给他重返过去改变一切的机会？  
“Sherlock……”  
“Not now，John。”Sherlock不耐烦地说，然后就一头撞在了面前的灯柱上。  
“……”  
“Ouch！”Sherlock难得地发飙了。他一脚踢在灯柱上，深呼吸调整情绪。  
“你怎么了？”John担忧地看着他。  
“John，如果你有机会回到过去改变未来你后悔的事，你会怎么做？”  
“你是要和我讲爱因斯坦的相对论么？理论上超越了光速才有可能时间逆流……”  
“不不不不，”侦探暴躁地抓着他那一头卷毛，“见鬼的相对论，见鬼的爱因斯坦，我不是在说这个！你只要告诉我答案就可以了！”  
“额，好吧。”John犹豫着要不要离这个危险人物远一点，“我应该会尽力让事情朝好的方向发展吧。”  
“可你怎么知道哪个方向是好的？如果你做的事反而会让事情更糟怎么办？那岂不是干脆什么都不做更好？”  
“你是说蝴蝶效应……Never mind。”John决定放弃和他说理论，“很多事情是没办法预料的，Sherlock，但你不能因为可能出现的可怕结果就放弃开始整件事，难道你会因为走在街上可能被车撞就不出门么？”  
“我的确可以因为吸烟可能得肺癌而戒烟——至少我在试。”Sherlock在对方质疑的眼神里补充说。  
“那你会因为做侦探很危险就改行么？据我所知，不久之前你还几乎要吃一颗不知会不会要了你的命的胶囊，就为了好玩。”  
“那不是为了好玩！”  
“重点不在这！Sherlock，重点是什么更重要！是你的安全更重要，还是你的侦探和刺激更重要！是不可知的悲剧结局更重要，还是你想要挽回的那件事更重要！你明白么！”  
像被当头打了一棍，Sherlock一把抓住John的肩膀使劲摇了摇，“哦，John！You are amazing！You are fantastic！”这话有点耳熟，他好像曾经对John这么说过——当然对现在来说是以后。  
John看起来像被晃傻了，半天才冒出一句，“你说什么？”  
“我知道怎么做了！”  
“姚素琳的案子？”  
“不，”Sherlock一笑，“下一个。”  
什么更重要，是的，什么更重要。他已经知道答案了。

【twelve】  
金龙马戏团的案子解决的很快，没人喜欢把一块口香糖嚼第二遍，所以Sherlock的速度简直快的令人发指。当然这也由于他毫无知觉这件案子也是Moriarty的手笔，否则他会很乐意多和这些人耗一阵子的。  
Mycroft来的时候Sherlock正坐在一片狼藉里闲得发慌，爆炸他也没费心去躲，蝴蝶效应，John那天提了一句，他也在上一次失败的经历里体验过一次了，不必要的话，他无意改变和Jim交手中任何的小细节。  
历经了一次死别，Sherlock难得的对着Mycroft露出了好脸色，也没再刻意拉一段摧残耳鼓的小提琴——但这似乎让Mycroft更疑心了。好在他还是拒绝了调查布鲁斯帕廷顿计划，否则他相信Mycroft一定会加强监视系统以保证他的精神一切正常。  
Jim，come on。Sherlock跃跃欲试，他已经准备好第一次交锋了。  
电话铃声适时地响起。  
“Of course，how can I refuse？”他的脸上绽开一抹笑。  
记忆中的粉色手机，记忆中的女人哭泣的声音，记忆中的谜题。Sherlock呆在实验室里“尽职尽责”地研究那双其实他什么都了解的球鞋。快点，快点，他盯着电脑屏幕上的搜索过程，一边心不在焉地向John揭Mycroft的短。  
“Any luck？”电脑显示搜索完成的同一时间，Molly推门而入。  
“Oh，yes！”Sherlock暗想，最大的luck毫无疑问就是你带来的，Molly，他就跟在你身后。  
果然，门再次被推开。  
“Oh，sorry，I didn’t……”一个小个子男人忽闪着大眼睛站在门口。Molly热情地招呼他进来，Sherlock看着Jim羞怯似的笑容，有点莫名其妙地想，自己当初怎么会那么自然地忽略他呢。除了大脑，他的外表显然也长得相当不错。随即又释然地想，算了，他根本没关注过任何一个人的外表，男人或者女人，美或丑，对他来说都只是数据，没有意义。要他关注一个人的外表，除非那具躯壳能配上一个更为出色的大脑——比如他很关注Mycroft的发际线。  
比如眼前的Jim。  
Molly已经在介绍自己，Jim带着一副惊讶荣幸的表情说，“你就是Sherlock Holmes，Molly一直说起你。你在查案么？”  
按照记忆，这里他并没有答话。但现在Sherlock把头转向他，微笑，“Hi，Jim。是的，我在查一桩很有趣的案子。”  
“有趣？”Jim露出好奇的表情。  
“作案的人和我大有渊源，从某种意义上讲，我很迷恋他。”他直直地望着Jim的眼睛。  
Jim显得惊讶极了，“迷恋？”他确认，“一个罪犯？”  
“一个和我一同长大，有着天才的大脑，以及极佳品位的罪犯。当然。”Sherlock面不改色。  
“Wow，这真是……”Jim斟酌了一下说辞，“太不可思议了。”他移开目光，但Sherlock仍敏锐地在他眼里捕捉到一丝喜悦。  
每个人都渴望被承认，尤其当他配得上，尤其是被和自己旗鼓相当的人承认，棋逢对手无疑是一种享受。他很乐意给予Jim这种享受。  
“真高兴你喜欢他，Sherlock，”Molly说，“Jim在楼上IT部门工作，办公室恋情。”她害羞地笑笑。  
“Good for you。”他说，身旁的Jim打翻了桌子上的盘子。  
“哦！非常抱歉！”  
Sherlock意味深长地一笑。“没关系，我来吧。”他弯下腰，和正在捡盘子的Jim四目相对。Jim明显地愣了一下，而他直接从他的手机取过了无辜的盘子和写着电话号码的纸条。  
“哦，我想我得走了。”Jim迅速直起腰，亲昵地拍了拍Molly的背，“福克斯剧场见，六点钟，再见亲爱的。”  
“好，晚上见。”  
“很荣幸认识你，Mr. Holmes。”Jim转向自己。  
“Sherlock，please。”Sherlock微微点头，“我也很荣幸。”  
Jim的身影消失在门后，Sherlock才注意身边两个人怪异的表情。“怎么？”  
“不，没什么。”John翻翻眼睛，“我只是不知道原来Sherlock Holmes也可以用正常人的礼貌方式交往。”  
Sherlock耸耸肩。  
“我也该走了。”Molly说。Sherlock有充分的理由相信她过来的目的根本是介绍自己的男朋友，她对第一句关于案子线索的对话已经完全不记得了。  
Molly的脚步声渐远后他也站起身，“来，John，分析分析这鞋。一会回来检验你。”  
“你去干嘛？”  
“打个电话。”  
=================================  
啊~卷福终于下定决心了~  
什么更重要，这其实也是楼主的人生理念，任何事都有风险和代价，只看它是否重要到你愿意承担。而教授显然是足够重要的。  
不管过程多难，只要想到他就可以坚持下去。就像走了好远好远的山路，想到他就可以忘掉一切疲惫。就像挨了那么久的冷雨凄风，想到他就仿佛看见了晴天的太阳。就像在漆黑的夜里迷路快要哭出声来，想到他就能忍住眼泪勇敢地走下去。无论这个他是一个人，一件事，一个信仰，这难道不就是爱么？  
文艺的楼主飘走~

【thirteen】  
呼——  
走进一间位置偏僻且隔音很好的实验室，Sherlock深深地呼出一口气，完全不需要看那张纸条，指头已经拨出了那个熟悉的号码。  
Bee Gees的staying alive。Jim的彩铃从来没换过。  
电话很快被接起。“Hello？”  
“Well，you can tell by the way I use my walk。I’m a womans man：no time to talk。*”Sherlock带着笑的声音说，“这歌词可真不适合你。”  
“哦，Mr……Sherlock。没想到你这么快就打过来了。”Jim的声音听上去并不像他的话一样惊讶。准确地说，那完全是一副“我就知道”的语调。  
“是啊，这时候我本应该是在告诉Molly你对女人不感兴趣的。”  
“可是你没有，”对面的声音笑起来，“因为你是一个礼貌的绅士，不会这样伤一位女士的心。”  
“别告诉我Molly是这样向你形容我的，绅士？”  
“她只说你是一个天才，我会喜欢你的——她没说错，我的确喜欢。”  
Sherlock挑挑眉，“你的话真大胆——说不定Molly现在正在我身边听着呢。”  
“不会的。”Jim简短地回答。  
“何以见得？”  
“你说话的时候我几乎能听到清晰的回音，但我却没有听到一次近的或远的脚步声，这说明你在一个偏僻且空旷的地方，考虑到我出门到接到电话的时间，你应该还在医院，可能是一间空置的实验室——也可能是停尸间，不过我不倾向于这种可能，在停尸间调情实在太煞风景了——而以我对Molly的了解，如果她听到我们的对话，不可能现在还这么冷静。但在这个连回声都听得到的地方，我可没听到一点除了你之外的声音，连呼吸都没有。所以结论是，她不在旁边，你刻意避开了别人打给我——真是受宠若惊。”  
“Well done。我不知道你原来还这么聪明。”  
“I did my homework。要勾引著名的Sherlock Holmes，总不能连基本演绎法也不懂吧？”  
“很多人都不懂。”  
“所以她们没有成功。”  
“你觉得你成功了？”  
“Well，至少你打给了我。”  
Sherlock可以想象Jim耸着肩膀得意笑着的样子，“所以你的下一步打算是？”他问。  
“出来坐坐么？”  
“Timeless。皇冠展览处附近，很好找，半小时之后见。”他报出那个熟悉的地名。  
“我会准时的，不见不散。”Jim附赠一个吻。  
Sherlock挂了电话，他相信这次自己的表现比上一次好了不止一点。这个想法让他不自觉地加深了脸上的笑意，攥紧拳头微微跳了起来——就像每一次他遇到一个一百分的案子时一样。他快步走回原来的实验室，推开门大声地说，“怎么样了，John？”  
“额，鞋底磨损得很厉害，但看起来却还很新，主人的保养功夫做得很好。”John犹疑着说，“80年代的复古款，看尺码是男人的，鞋帮上还写了名字，应该是个男孩子吧。恩……就这样。”他试探着看向Sherlock，“我说的对么？”  
“很好，John，很好。”Sherlock不吝赞美，“现在我要出去一趟，相信我回来的时候你会发现更多东西。”他说着穿上大衣。  
“什么？你要出去？你要去哪？我也要去么？”  
“哦，不，John，只是见个老朋友喝杯咖啡，你留在这。”  
“见老朋友喝咖啡？！”John不可置信地看着他，“Sherlock！这个案子是限时的，会死人的！你居然还有心情去见老朋友喝咖啡？还有——你竟然也有老朋友？”  
“我会很快回来的，相信我，这次没有人会死，那位女士只会受点惊。”Sherlock已经走到门口，“对了，看看我电脑上的搜索结果，Do more deduction with that，说不定这会是你破的第一个案子呢？”他眨一下眼睛，从门口消失。  
“Damn it，Sherlock！What the hell……Pollen？”John愤怒的声音在身后渐渐听不见了。Sherlock欢快地吹了个口哨。  
[*Staying Alive第一句歌词。]

【fourteen】  
同一间餐厅，同一张桌子，同一盏风灯，同样的咖啡，同样的两个人。  
Sherlock深刻地感受到一种宿命感，而在此之前他是从来不相信这些“子虚乌有”的论调的。但是看一看，今天他选择这间咖啡厅是因为“未来”他来过这里一次，而那个“未来”里他的到来是因为更远的“未来”里他知道Jim会来这里。他此刻的作为影响着他不可知的未来，而他已知的“未来”又不断影响着他的过去。这是莫比乌斯的纸环*，潘洛斯的阶梯**，头咬着尾的蛇***，这是除了宿命论他无法解释的奇迹。  
他看着对面的Jim，发现对方也正看着自己，“恩？”他笑一笑。  
“你的紫色衬衣真性感。”Jim语气暧昧地说。  
“So is your underwear。”Sherlock用更暧昧的语气丢回去。  
“哦，这真是……”Jim微微低了头笑起来，“太难为情了。我真没想到你会对我感兴趣。”他的手指搓着衣角，一副害羞的样子，“我只是想试一试，没想到竟然有希望。”  
Sherlock必须承认Jim是个绝佳的演员，如果不是事先知道一切，他几乎要相信眼前只是一个有点小聪明的Gay了。  
“哦，希望。”Sherlock无意似的说，“潘多拉的盒子里最后被留下的东西。我很喜欢它，但尼采说过，Hope is the worst of evils，for it prolongs the torment of man。#你觉得呢？”  
“哦，我不喜欢尼采，Honey——可以这样叫你么？”看到Sherlock点头后，Jim继续说，“我更喜欢培根，Hope is a good breakfast，but it is a bad supper。##”  
“那么现在我们在喝下午茶，你觉得如何？”  
“We’ll see。”Jim狡黠一笑，“The truth is rarely pure and never simple。###”  
“Truth？你指什么？”Sherlock故作不知。  
“No great lover ever sees his beloved one as he really is。If he did he would cease to love。＇”  
“你的意思是我了解你的真实面目以后就不会爱你了？”  
“没有人能预测未来，说不定你会更爱我呢——你的意思是你现在已经爱上我了么？”Jim的指尖在桌面上跳着舞向Sherlock的手接近。  
“还没有，”他不动声色，“但你很有趣。”  
Jim的手已经覆在Sherlock的手上。“有趣？”他的指尖在下面的手背上滑动，“像那个罪犯一样有趣么？”  
手背上微妙的痒让Sherlock一阵心悸，但他没有抽回手，“也许比他更有趣。We’ll see。”他可不想让Jim觉得他作为罪犯更吸引人，他宁愿让他相信Jim from IT也很好，甚至更好。一个有着Moriarty头脑的Jim from IT，这也许是他们唯一可能的最好的结局。  
果然，对面的男人一怔，“这真是出乎意料。”  
“你也出乎我的意料，我没想到IT部门也会有人喜欢王尔德。”无意在这里纠缠，Sherlock转移话题。  
“哦，不要觉得IT部门的人就一定不解风情嘛，即便每天面对01代码的人也可以看出他很睿智。”  
“你最喜欢他的那一句话？”  
“To live is the rarest thing in the world。Most people exist，that is all。＇＇”Jim快速地回答。  
这就是Jim的理念，生活和生存是完全不同的两码事，而毫无疑问他看不起只是生存的人，这也是他可以像碾死蝼蚁一样轻视他人生命的原因。Sherlock在某种意义上是赞同他的，但不同之处在于Sherlock不会因为不在意而轻易剥夺他人的生命。为什么有着相似大脑相似爱好甚至相似人生观的两个人会走上截然不同的两条路？Sherlock第一次想到这个问题。  
也许是因为童年的经历——他想到实验室里Carl Powers的鞋，Jim说过那个男孩子总是欺负他。校园暴力，Sherlock没有经历过，他被家庭，尤其是Mycroft保护的很好。但他也知道这会给一个人的成长烙上深刻的印记。  
“你呢？”Sherlock忽然的沉默让Jim疑心自己露出了破绽，他问。  
Sherlock回过神。“One’s real life is often the life that one does not lead。＇＇＇”他现在对这句话深有感触。  
Jim做出惊讶的表情，“天才的Sherlock Holmes也觉得对自己的生活不能掌握？”  
“准确地说，没有人能。”  
Sherlock的手机响起来，他偏头看了一眼，John。自己的确离开的时间有点长了。他对Jim示意地耸耸肩，抽出手接起电话，“John？”他的手背上还带着另一个人的余温。  
“Sherlock，你哥哥开始给我发短信了。”John的声音压抑着气愤。  
“哦，到底他是我哥哥。这样吧，我很乐意把我最好的死党同时也是最好的助手派过去帮帮他。”  
“谁？”  
“你啊。”  
“……”  
“我相信你。我也很快就回去了，那双鞋还等着我呢。”Sherlock说完就按下了挂机键，不给John反驳的机会。  
“哦，你要回去了。”Jim看起来有点低落。他的指尖落寞地敲着桌面，不知是真是假的情绪。  
“如果你不把我拉进黑名单的话，我们很快就会再见的。”Sherlock站起身，“Later，Jim。”他的笑容迷人。  
“我会等着的。”Jim抬起头露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“我们很快就会再见的，我相信。”  
[这一节的引用有点太多了……  
*莫比乌斯环即莫比乌斯带。公元1858年，德国数学家莫比乌斯（Mobius，1790～1868）发现：把一根纸条扭转180°后，两头再粘接起来做成的纸带圈，具有魔术般的性质。普通纸带具有两个面（即双侧曲面），一个正面，一个反面，两个面可以涂成不同的颜色；而这样的纸带只有一个面（即单侧曲面），一只小虫可以爬遍整个曲面而不必跨过它的边缘。这种纸带被称为“莫比乌斯带”。  
**潘洛斯阶梯(Penrose Stairs)，又名潘罗斯阶梯，由英国数学物理学家名誉教授罗杰·潘洛斯（Roger Penrose）提出。潘洛斯阶梯是一个无尽的回廊，一个迷宫。四条楼梯，四角相连，但可每条楼梯都是向上的，因此可以无限延伸发展，是三维世界里不可能出现的悖论阶梯。  
***衔尾蛇（οὐροβόρος，亦作咬尾蛇），是一个自古代流传至今的符号，大致形象为一条蛇（或龙）正在吞食自己的尾巴，结果形成出一个圆环（有时亦会展示成扭纹形，即阿拉伯数字“8”的形状），其名字涵义为“自我吞食者”（Self-devourer）。这个符号一直都有很多不同的象征意义，而当中最为人接受的是“无限大”、“循环”等意义。另外，衔尾蛇亦是宗教及神话中的常见符号，在炼金术中更是重要的徽记。  
以上加粗字体是与本文理解相关部分。  
#希望是最大的灾祸，因为它延续了人的苦难。——尼采  
##希望是一顿美好的早餐，但却是一顿糟糕的晚餐。——培根  
###真相很少是纯粹的，并且绝不会简单。——王尔德  
＇热恋中没有人能看清所爱之人的面目，否则他们便不会陷入热恋。  
改编自王尔德原句：No great artist ever sees things as they really are。If he did he would cease to be an artist。  
没有一个伟大的艺术家能看清世界的面目，否则他们便不会成为艺术家。  
＇＇生活是世界上最罕见的事，绝大多数人只是生存，仅此而已。——王尔德  
＇＇＇一个人真实的生活通常就是他无法掌控的生活。——王尔德]

【fifteen】  
接下来的日子里Sherlock开始频繁地和Jim见面。  
与一个相当的头脑进行思想的交流是这个世界上最美好的事情之一，见面的双方显然都认同这个观点。他们的对话在Sherlock刻意的引导下渐渐向灵魂和思想的深处滑动，不仅仅止步于表演的肤浅。Jim没有发现，或是故意放任着他的言论已经远远超越了一个IT部门小职员的高度。  
Moriarty的谜题和记忆里并无偏差，Sherlock已经来到了最后一题。今晚回到221B的时候，他会在演绎法网站上写上泳池的邀约。但越快到这一天，Sherlock心里的不安就越深一层。因为他越来越了解Jim的同时，注定要越来越被他吸引。在Jim还仅仅只是Prof Moriarty的时候，他已经不可避免地爱上他，而当他开始渐渐触及他的灵魂——那是一个与他那样相像并契合的灵魂，只是那个灵魂那样疯狂。  
Sherlock已经不愿去想象这次再次失败的话，自己会是怎样的难过。  
刻意地，今天Sherlock选择的主题是“疯狂”。  
“Nothing succeeds like excess。*”Jim说，“没有一点疯狂的人是不会成功的。”  
“但疯狂的人也未必成功。比如我，在大多数人眼里我只是个freak。”Sherlock说。  
“你会在意那些？Ridicule is the tribute paid to the genius by the mediocrities。**”  
“The world has been made by fools that wise men should live in it。***他们制定规则，而我们必须遵守。”Sherlock略有深意地说，“在某种意义上说这真是个悲剧，但打破规则意味着违背整个世界。”  
“有什么关系？”Jim满不在乎，“It is characteristic of all deep human problems that they are not to be approached without some humor and some bewilderment。#”  
“所以你宁愿看这个世界燃烧？”  
“如果可以，为什么不？”  
“这是个太危险的想法。”  
“An idea that is not dangerous is unworthy of being called an idea at all。##”  
“为什么你不肯给这些人类一个改变的机会呢？”  
“哦，你这样说得我像是上帝了。”Jim大笑起来，“Honey，我可不是，也没有这样的欲望。但如果我真的是，我会回答你‘不’的。You know，men become old，but they never become good。###”  
“第一次见到你的时候，我可没预料到你会是这样的‘坏家伙’。”Sherlock也笑起来。  
“别说谎了，你明明就是被‘坏家伙’吸引的。By the way，it is absurd to divide people into good or bad，people are either charming or tedious。＇Honey，ain’t I charming？”Jim充满引诱意味地看着Sherlock。  
“Wicked men bother one，good men bore one。＇＇”Sherlock感到自己的心跳在加速 ，“你就是个大麻烦。”  
“但你喜欢不是么？”  
“当然。”  
“知道么，Sherlock？”Jim脸上诱惑戏谑的表情忽然淡去，“原本我只是好奇真正的你是什么样的，但现在……”  
“什么？”  
“Whatever our souls are made of，yours and mine are the same。＇＇＇”Jim说完站起身，以往他很少会是先离开的那个，但这次他决定做先说告别的那个人。“Ciao，Sherlock。”  
“I love you。Jim。”  
想要离开的男人愣在原地。慢镜头一样的，Jim缓缓地看向自己，他的眼里有怀疑。  
但Sherlock知道自己有多真挚。  
半晌。  
“No。”  
“Don’t love。”  
“Don’t love me。”  
“The heart is made to be broken。＇＇＇＇”  
[*没有什么能比放肆更成功。  
**刻薄是愚人对天才的礼赞。  
***这是愚人的世界，天才必须屈居其中。  
#所有人类的重大问题都有一个共同点：没有点幽默和疯狂是没办法解决的。  
##一个不危险的思想根本不配被称之为思想。（idea即可以翻译成想法，也可以翻译为思想。）  
###人们会变老，但他们不会变好。  
＇分什么好人坏人是很荒谬的，人只分有没有魅力。  
＇＇坏男人给人麻烦，好男人让人烦。  
原句：Wicked women bother one，good women bore one。  
＇＇＇无论人类灵魂是由什么组成的，我的和你的都一模一样。  
原句：Whatever our souls are made of，his and mine are the same。——艾米丽勃朗特  
这句话曾经被选为最美的爱情名句，可以算是Jim变相的表白吧。  
＇＇＇＇心是注定要被打碎的。  
除了注明的那一句，全都是王尔德的话……我觉得我王尔德中毒了。  
以上两节逼格过高此致道歉……以后我尽量用中文说话=。=]  
我一直相信爱情是两个人的事，更是两个灵魂的事。不互相理解认同的两个灵魂怎么能相爱呢？  
所以这几节我选择让侦探和教授纯聊天，大量的对话，逐渐深入的内容，去印证他们的相爱。  
可能看起来会比较无聊吧，没有甜也没有虐，别说没有肉，连个暧昧都没有。但在我心里，这就是他们能相爱的真相——两个相似的灵魂。  
然后……我保证下一节不是纯聊天了！闪人~

【sixteen】  
“已找到布鲁斯帕廷顿计划。来拿吧。泳池。午夜。”  
Sherlock按下发送键。  
他已经想了整整一天，Jim的话究竟代表着什么，但他找不到答案，这比他遇到的任何一个案件都更加棘手。他感受到了爱不代表他就会从此懂得爱，情感不是他的领域。  
……“知道么，Sherlock？原本我只是好奇真正的你是什么样的，但现在……”  
“什么？”……  
现在什么？在那么多真挚的灵魂的交流之后，现在你终究也对我产生了不可预料的感情了么？原本只是游戏的一部分，现在你却无法抑制自己的心了么？哦，我忘了，你说你没有心。  
You owe me。Not the fall。Jim，你还欠我一个答案。  
Sherlock合上笔记本，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪光。  
熟悉的泳池，那个Carl Powers溺死的泳池，多年如一日地守候在这里，等待当年看似无辜的肇事者和无能为力的侦探的下一次见面。Sherlock觉得他的每一步都像带着千斤重，再过几十秒他就会见到Jim，今天下午刚刚分开的Jim，他刚刚说了“I love you”的Jim，没有给他回应的Jim，他看不清情绪的Jim。他该做出什么样的表情？惊讶？沉痛？还是毫不意外？  
“我给你带了一点小礼物，让我们彼此多了解一点。”他举起记忆棒，朗声说出他该说的台词。  
但推门而出的人不是John。  
“我想我们已经足够了解了。”  
熟悉的声音远远地响起，不是以往他们交手时Moriarty神经质的语调——温柔，磁性，这个声音就是Jim，坐在Timeless和他探讨王尔德的Jim。  
那个小小的身影在泳池另一侧的门边出现，Jim穿着他的Westwood西装，双手插在口袋里，微笑着慢慢踱了出来。“Jim Moriarty。Hi，Honey。”他的目光在Sherlock身上游走，“你口袋里是英制勃朗宁L9A1么？还是说看到我让你这么‘兴奋’？鉴于你说过你爱我，出现这样的反应也可以理解。”  
Sherlock想要对准他举起手枪，像他应该做的那样，但他的手却拿出手枪丢在了地上。  
“我不介意你杀了我，”他说，“但我想要一个答案。”  
Jim皱起眉头，一个玩味的笑容在他脸上浮现，“杀了你？哦，不，别那么没有想象力嘛。当然，总有一天我会这样做的，不过不会这么快。”他已经走到Sherlock的面前，伸出手挑逗地勾勒着男人面部的轮廓，“看样子你对我的身份并不是很惊讶，”他的指尖温柔地拂过Sherlock的眉毛，“你是什么时候发觉的？”  
“To live is the rarest thing in the world。Most people exist，that is all。”Sherlock努力让自己的声音平稳，“一个庸庸碌碌的小职员不应该喜欢这样的句子。”  
Jim做出夸张的惊讶神情，他的嘴巴张成一个圆，“那可是我们的第一次约会啊，我真是有点低估你了。”他用食指的骨节在摩挲着Sherlock的脸颊，“既然你早就知道了，居然还陪我消遣了这么久，我简直要佩服你了。”  
Sherlock感到那根手指在他的右脸带起了一道火焰，他整个人都在升温。  
“今天下午你还对你的死敌说了我爱你，我还以为你毫不知情。”他的手指滑到Sherlock紧闭的嘴唇上，缓缓地画着圈，带来一阵若有若无的痒，“那时我几乎要相信你了。看看你，我还以为自己是世界上最好的演员呢。”然后那根手指又沿着脸部的线条抚摸到脖颈。  
“我并没有在表演。”Sherlock的声音在颤抖。  
“可是我在。”手指轻轻地擦过喉结，Jim眯起眼睛，“而你在向一个演员要一场演出的答案。多可惜，我只是个演员，不是那个角色。事实上，我连你想问什么都不知道。抱歉Honey，我不是那么擅长记台词。”  
现在Sherlock要很克制自己才能让他自己听上去不那么软弱，“全都是表演？”他问，“所有你说过的话，全都是表演？你说我们的灵魂是一样的，也只是表演？”  
“这就是你的问题？好吧，”Jim做了一个“如你所愿”的表情，“当然不全是。所有我们谈话中的观点都不是，但所有调情的部分都是。这个答案你还满意么？”他的手指已经在Sherlock衬衫的第一颗扣子上徘徊。  
Sherlock猛地抓住了Jim的手。“不，我想问的不是这个。”他看着对面男人瞪大的黑色眼睛，“你说，原本你只是好奇真正的我是什么样的，但现在……你为什么不说下去了？现在什么？”  
Jim明显地吃了一惊，他试图把手抽回去，但Sherlock握得非常紧，而单论力气，他显然不是Sherlock的对手，于是索性任他握着。“你竟然还有心情在意这些细枝末节，”他撇嘴一笑，“你不会是真的爱上我了吧？”  
“如果我说是呢？”  
“真无聊。”  
Sherlock像被火烫伤一样放开了Jim的手。  
无聊。真无聊。  
在Sherlock和Jim的世界里，这显然是一个最为恶毒的形容词，比“无耻”，“恶心”，“可笑”，甚至“愚蠢”还要恶毒的形容词。而Jim毫不犹豫地用这个词来形容他的爱。  
他珍贵的，不悔的，难以抑制的，重要到他宁愿面对一切悲伤和心碎也要去追寻的爱，在Jim口中不过是一件无聊的，一文不名的东西。  
Sherlock不自觉地向后退了一步以保持身体的平衡。  
“如果你还想知道答案的话，那么听着，”Jim的声音在继续，“是的，原本我只是好奇真正的Sherlock Holmes是什么样的，你知道，在杀死猎物之前先好好把玩一下。但现在……”他故意拖长了语气，“我发现你真的很有趣。比我以往任何一个消遣都有趣。所以我舍不得杀你了，”他张开手臂转了个圈，“看，我甚至没让Seb带着他的狙击枪跟来，我要你活着，陪我慢慢玩下去。”他贴在Sherlock耳边呼出一口热气，“反正你爱我，应该很乐意陪我玩吧？”  
“你大可不必这样故意刺伤我。”Sherlock觉得他的呼吸都开始困难起来。  
“The heart is made to be broken，我告诉过你的呀。是你自己不听话，这怎么能怪我呢？Honey，你不觉得我很无辜么？”  
那戏谑的语气把他的心扯得生生发痛。Sherlock看向脚边的勃朗宁，“如果我现在就杀了你呢？”  
“那你就可以欣赏我那副惊恐的面容，我真的会很惊讶的，虽然也会有那么一点……小小的失望。”Jim大笑起来，“我没有心，我不懂你说的爱，但如果你杀了我，我会有点失望的。看来爱情也不过是些没意义的废话。”  
“你拿准我杀不了你。”  
“是的。”Jim赞许地点点头，“犯罪节的拿破仑Prof Moriarty死于情杀——这简直太讽刺了不是么？这种不合常理的事情是绝不会发生的。”  
Sherlock低头自嘲地笑起来，“是……你说的没错，我杀不了你……”他话锋一转，“但这不代表我会是一个听话的消遣。”  
Jim疑惑地看着他，Sherlock抬起头，猛地将Jim压在了泳池的墙壁上。  
“我绝不是。”  
然后他吻上了Jim的嘴唇。  
一个以死亡作为起点的泳池，一把被丢在地上的勃朗宁，一个根本没有人在意的机密计划，一场关于爱与不爱的质询。不再有圣诞树，不再有槲寄生，不再有宠溺的表情，不再有奇怪但可爱的传说。这就是这个时空里他们的第一个吻。  
Sherlock感到一股绝望。

【seventeen】  
Sherlock睁开眼睛，看到一张婴儿一样甜美熟睡的脸。然后他发现Jim正在他怀里，呼吸平稳，嘴角微翘，像是做着什么美梦。他的一只手臂被Jim枕着，已经微微酸麻，但他舍不得抽出来，怕惊扰了一个美丽的梦境。  
他想起昨晚的经历。  
绝望之中，他发疯一样地吻着Jim，而对方毫不避忌地回应着他。纠缠中Jim似乎说了一句“My place？”而他似乎点了头，然后他们就又回到了那间Sherlock上一次丢掉初夜的小公寓。还是那张床，还是那个人，还是那样热烈的入侵，只是这一次Jim在做爱之后很快沉沉入睡，没有说起那些让他瞬间冰冷的话——是啊，这一次他是在之前说的。  
Sherlock无意识地叹息，但怀里的人似乎格外敏感——Jim好看的眉毛抽搐似的皱了皱，然后他迷蒙地睁开眼睛。  
“Morning，Sherlock。”他软糯的声音说。  
这一瞬间Sherlock几乎以为他们是世界上一对最平凡的情人，在每一个清晨依偎着醒来，看到阳光与对方都在，互道早安。这样的幻觉幸福得令他心碎，而这样的幸福注定不会维持太久。  
没有听到回答，Jim很快从床上坐起来，他的声音恢复到正常的语气，“怎么，不给我一个早安吻么？难道是我昨晚的表现不够好？”他穿上衬衫，“我今天还有生意，你自便。不过我建议你好好想想怎么跟Johnny boy解释你的夜不归宿，他看起来真不像是个容易对付的家伙。”  
“不劳你费心。”于是Sherlock生生扭转了已经快要出口的“早安”。  
“随你。”Jim穿好裤子下了床，“早餐在桌子上，Seb每天都会买，只是我很少吃。今天终于不会浪费了，希望你喜欢传统的英式早餐。”他走到门口，忽然回头很认真地对Sherlock说，“Honey，你真该剪剪指甲了。”  
“反正昨晚已经过去了，我剪不剪指甲和你有什么关系？难道你在期待下一次？”他反唇相讥。  
“My dear，你实在高估了你在床上的能力。”  
“……Piss off。”  
“I love you，too。”  
Sherlock穿衣服的手停在原处，“你说什么？”  
Jim的动作仿佛顿了一下又仿佛没有，他浑不在意似的说，“别误会，只是礼貌而已。对待一夜情的对象我向来是个绅士，你用piss off 代替了I love you不代表我也要失掉风度。”  
“难道你以前的一夜情对象都会对你说爱你？”  
Jim回头似笑非笑地看了一眼Sherlock，“难道我不是既性感又能干么？”  
“那也不代表别人要爱你。”  
“哦，Honey，都说了只是礼貌。别搞得那么认真好么。”他不耐烦地摆摆手。  
Sherlock感到一种无力，“可我是认真的。”他用Jim听不到的声音低语，这真不像他自己。他只穿好了上衣，然后就靠在床头，静静地听着那个男人刷牙，洗脸，梳头的声音，然后是玄关铁制的鞋架子一响，他在穿鞋，接着是门锁转动的声音，嘭！门关了，他出去了。  
Sherlock又在床头靠了许久，久到他有点饿了，于是他去了客厅看到桌子上看上去相当丰盛的早餐。他咬了一口吐司，发现已经冷了，这才意识到他在那张床上靠了足有几个小时。  
就这么靠到晚上Jim回来似乎也不错。  
这个念头一闪而过，然后迅速被Sherlock压制下去。他可以为爱努力很多尝试很多放弃很多，但他不会放弃他自己。不只是因为Sherlock倔强的自尊，而是他同样清楚失去了自我的Sherlock Holmes对于Jim Moriarty将失去所有吸引力。事实上，世界上任何一段关系都需要双方的自我。  
Sherlock穿好剩余的衣服，吃了两片培根，又喝掉一杯冷掉的黄金曼特宁，决定离开。他想了想，写了一张便签贴在了冰箱上，然后看着它笑起来。  
当Jim今晚回来的时候，他会发现他的冰箱上出现了这样一张便签——  
“Dear Jim，  
I’m fucking in love with you。  
I believe you’ll find it’s not just to be polite。  
Yours，Sherlock。”*  
[*亲爱的Jim，  
我TM真是爱死你了。  
我相信你会看出来这句话不只是礼貌。  
你的，Sherlock。]  
注意到了么，教授的早餐咖啡是他和卷福在Timeless的那种，类似这种小细节都是他感情的证据。  
其实教授到底爱不爱卷福明眼人都看得出来吧……但是傲娇没办法啊傲娇！加上对手的情商太低，决定双方注定互虐。但我是亲妈啊！我实在不会写虐啊，我已经在酝酿下一节大虐的问题了，请灵感君速速降临吧！

【eighteen】  
他们现在究竟是什么关系？Sherlock看着怀里熟睡的Jim想。  
三个月余，这已经是他们的N夜情了，但似乎也仅仅止步于N夜情的地步。他们常常上床，偶尔聊天，很少同行，从不说爱。Sherlock有时会在便条上留下代表“Lots of love”的LOL，而Jim干脆连“礼貌”的部分也省了，“以免你误会”，他这么说。这显然不是情人该有的关系，但如果说只是性伙伴，又似乎更多了些什么。  
比如在Sherlock第十次在Jim的公寓吃早餐的时候，他见到了Sebastian Moran。高大英俊的金发男人并不多话，他嗓音低沉言简意赅地说，“Boss说你每次早餐都不吃吐司，让我换个牌子。但那是他唯一喜欢的吐司牌子，所以我希望你下次把它吃了，最好让Boss一起吃，他应该吃早餐。”  
Sherlock的嘴角抽了两抽，“……我尽量。”  
“还有，Boss的睡眠不好，如果你早上先醒了不要吵醒他。我来送早餐时看见你吵醒过他三次。”  
“……我注意。”  
Sherlock知道Jim的睡眠状况不佳，第一次见面他就留意到了他眼里的血丝，但在他们有限的同眠经历中，Jim似乎都睡得不错。他喜欢枕着Sherlock的手臂，也有时会用那个毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的胸口，总是像个无邪的孩子。Sherlock没有研究过睡眠和心理学的关系，但他觉得这种毫不设防的睡眠似乎代表了依恋和信任。  
又比如自从他们的特殊关系建立以来，Sherlock从Lestrade那里接到的案件就再也没有了Moriarty的影子。他不知道该无聊还是庆幸，那个家伙的犯罪领域仿佛从伦敦悄然退去，而此刻他的清白足以让自己咋舌。  
“我换了游乐场，不在伦敦玩了。”Jim在Sherlock终于有天忍不住问起时随意地说，“我只是不想被Mycroft找麻烦，我相信那样你会有点为难的。我向来公平，总要给你一点好处，感谢你一直陪我消遣。”  
Sherlock花了很久才在这句看似讽刺的话里感受到那份藏起来的暖意。  
但他们究竟是什么关系？Sherlock想不明白。他们不是深爱的的情人，不是单纯的性伙伴，不是扶持的朋友，不是厮杀的死敌，不是擦身的陌生人。他们是所有这些混合在一起的奇异的存在。  
“你在想什么？”怀里的人不知何时已经醒了。Sherlock偏过头，突兀地在Jim额头上印上一个早安吻。  
“我在想我们究竟是什么。”他说。  
Jim呆了一呆，随即冷笑道，“我不知道你竟然还在想这些没用的东西。”他活动着关节坐起身来，“如果你一定要问我们是什么——我们是镜像，我们是光和影，我们是同一枚硬币相反的两面——你就是我。”  
Sherlock没有反驳。他跟着从床上坐起来，“去吃早餐吧。”他想把手搭在Jim光洁的背脊上，但他的手机不合时宜地响起来。  
“Sherlock，这桩案子你会感兴趣的。”Lestrade的声音里透露出鲜少的无奈。  
Sherlock看向Jim，对方立刻撇开了头，“想走就快走，不要考虑我，就像我也没有考虑过你一样。”  
这听起来简直像是在赌气了。Sherlock笑起来，“先去吃早餐，不吃饱怎么有力气工作。”他双手推着Jim的肩膀，“Sebastian说一定要监督你吃掉那个煎蛋。”  
“放开我！”  
“你这是在赌气么？”  
“谁跟你赌气，放开我！我要穿裤子！”  
……  
Lestrade说的案子的确是难得离奇的一个。  
Henry Rais*，一个年逾六十的富豪被杀死在家中，死状颇为凄惨。他的尸体上布满伤痕，有些伤口附近血小板和白细胞聚集，有些则没有，明显在生前和死后都被凶手极力凌虐。但一桩富豪被杀案并算不上离奇，特别的是凶手竟然就是报警的人——富豪年仅二十二岁的小妻子，Lola Catherine**。  
故事很俗套，年迈的富豪遇到年轻漂亮的女孩，一生阅历所带来的财富和睿智晃花了女孩的眼睛，她爱上一个自己根本不了解的人。两人顺利地结了婚，没想到富豪却在性爱上有些特殊的癖好——一开始只是情趣性的SM，渐渐变成无所不用其极的虐待。而在外人面前，富豪从来都表现得温柔爱惜，人脉金钱都依赖着富豪的女孩毫无还手之力，终于在婚后一年崩溃，杀死了她的丈夫。  
“她身上的伤……真是让人不忍心。”鉴伤科的警员摇着头叹息，“大多数都是钝物打击的伤，应该就是被人生生打的。除那之外还有自杀的痕迹，手臂上竖着割的疤痕——不是做戏地在手腕割一刀，她是真心想死。”  
“Lola Catherine早就有过自杀的企图，Henry Rais送她去看了心理医生，那次割腕如果不是医生恰好打电话过去要改下一次会诊时间，Henry Rais去她房间叫她，她现在已经死了一个月了。”Lestrade补充道。  
“她为什么会报警？”Sherlock皱着眉头，“这不合常理，她杀了人之后应该赶快收拾东西离开，或者留下处理尸体，报警怎么也说不通。”  
“她说不是她杀的。”  
“什么？”  
Lestrade无奈地苦笑起来，“她说她昏倒了，醒来时丈夫就被杀了，不是她做的。”  
“双重人格？”Sherlock已经猜到了是怎么回事。  
“不错。我们的人正在测评，她的心理医生也为她证实她的确有双重人格的症状，忽然头痛抽搐，恢复神志时忽然性情大变。他说另一个人格叫Marie***。”  
“你怎么看？”  
“我们询问了她的邻居，都说Lola Catherine是个性格非常温顺的女人，甚至有点软弱，从来不和人起争执，绝不相信她会这样做。在极度的压力下，真的创造出另一个人格保护自己，也是很常见的情况。”  
Sherlock紧皱着眉头，不对，一定有哪里不对。  
“她的律师要以精神分裂为她脱罪。”Lestrade正对Sherlock说着，Donovan快步走了过来。  
“测评结果出来了。”她把一张纸递给Lestrade，“精神分裂证实。”  
几个人都沉默下来。  
Sherlock去见了几位主要人物，他不是心理医生，但他敢打包票那个女人和她的心理医生一定有问题。那个医生怎么会那么碰巧在女人自杀时打电话？她怎么会在自己的房间门也不锁的自杀？分明是故意留下破绽被人救起。判决的结果已经可以预见，Lola Catherine会因精神状况免于牢狱之灾，只需要进行精神治疗。故意在外界留下一个温软的形象，杀人之后也不必负责，出院后很快就可以继承大笔遗产，这样精密的犯罪计划——他的脑海里忽然冒出一个人。  
“不要考虑我，就像我也没有考虑过你一样。”Jim这样说，那时他只以为他是在赌气。但这真的是赌气么？  
Sherlock感到一阵恶寒从心底慢慢渗透到周身。  
[*Henry Rais，名字取自著名杀妻狂人蓝胡子的两位历史原型，亨利八世和吉尔·德·莱斯。  
**Lola Catherine，名字取自电影《蓝胡子》中蓝胡子的小妻子Marie Catherine及其扮演者Lola Créton  
***Marie，名字取自电影《蓝胡子》中蓝胡子的小妻子Marie Catherine]

【nineteen】  
Sherlock直接去了Jim的小公寓。  
“是不是你？”他站在门口，直截了当地问。  
“什么是不是我？”Jim正窝在沙发上看电脑，闻声蹙着眉看向他。  
“Lola Catherine的案子，是你的手笔吧？那个女人和她的心理医生，那些警察竟然蠢到看不出他们有问题。假装精神分裂，既杀了虐待自己的丈夫，又不必坐牢，还能继承大笔遗产，真是漂亮的计划啊，除了你还有谁有这个本事？可你是不是忘了，你说过你不会再在伦敦犯案，不会招惹Mycroft，不会让我为难？”Sherlock连珠炮似的说，他很生气，虽然他的气其实生得甚没道理。一个富豪之死根本不会招惹到Mycroft，但他无法接受Jim的出尔反尔——那是他给他唯一的一个不太像样的承诺。  
但他一连串的进攻并没有换回想要的答复，Jim只是偏着头想了想，“Lola Catherine？我知道这件事，我没有插手。”  
“不要骗我！”他吼叫。  
“我没有。”  
“Jim，我说了不要骗我！”  
“我也说了不是我。”Jim也不耐烦起来。  
“除了你还有谁？”Sherlock怒极反笑，“我根本不应该相信你。你从最开始就在骗我了。你说过你没有心，你只是个演员。是我一直不想看清。”  
这句话像一个耳光甩在Jim脸上，他慢慢抬起头正视着Sherlock，眼里的光渐渐熄灭成一片漆黑。他从沙发上站起身来。  
“是啊，我早就告诉过你。你没听，你后悔了，是不是？”  
他冷冷地笑起来，赤着脚站在冰冷的地板上。  
“Lola Catherine在这桩案子里获利太多，一定有蹊跷。你推断出的过程合乎情理，但那个女人并没有这样的聪明，最大的可能就是她找到了我，是不是？”  
他向Sherlock走去。  
“我设计了这个计划，我违背了我答应过你的事，我根本不值得你相信不值得你爱，因为我没有心，是不是？”  
他走到Sherlock眼前，狠狠地盯着他的双眼。  
“可你是不是忘了，我要怎么教那个女人伪装精神分裂？你是不是忘了，这个故事里还有一个心理医生？”  
他抬起左手。  
“你有没有想过，是那个心理医生和那个女人早就认识，是他们为了谋取财产合谋计划了这件事，根本没有虐待，那些伤痕只是来自中国的刮痧？怎么，没看过这部电影么？完全无痛无害的伤痕伪造法啊。”  
他的手指按在Sherlock的太阳穴上。  
“你有没有想过，如果不是在结婚之前就计划好一切，如果是我最近才给她出了主意，那个心理医生怎么会那么配合，那次自杀的时间怎么会那么恰好，那个女人又怎么会一直伪装的那么好，她的丈夫和邻居怎么会从来没有察觉，都觉得她性情温软？”  
他的手指用力地在Sherlock的太阳穴上点了点。  
“你有没有想过这些？聪明的Sherlock Holmes，伟大的咨询侦探，用你这个举世无双的大脑？哦，不，你当然不用想，除了我还有谁呢？除了我这个没有心的人还会有谁呢！”  
他的手缓缓滑到Sherlock左胸心脏的位置。  
“心——我真庆幸我没有。”  
他把手掌贴在上面感受着Sherlock的心跳。  
“那天在泳池你没有开枪杀了我，但你今天还是证明了。爱情终究也不过是些没意义的废话。”  
没意义的废话。  
说完他转身离开，而Sherlock没有抓住他的力气，卧室的门被大声关上。  
“Jim……”他想叫住他，可他的声音只有自己才能勉强听见。  
他怎么会没有看出，他怎么会没有想到，他怎么会忽略了那么多那么明显的破绽，他怎么会——再一次不相信他。关心则乱，他的心搅乱了他的大脑和他引以为傲的逻辑，他的感情让他忽视了眼前的真相选择发泄出根据不足的怀疑，他的爱让他生气——他的爱让他伤害了他的最爱。  
Sherlock把手放在刚刚Jim的手贴住的地方，颓然地苦笑出声。  
门忽然被打开。  
Sherlock回头，Jim已经穿好了那套泳池见面时的Westwood西装，他又恢复了那副似笑非笑的表情，一点真心一点假意，无懈可击。他的手指夹着一张卡片。  
“Honey，100天快乐。”  
他的手指松开，那张卡片飘忽着落在地上。而他从Sherlock身边擦身而过，离开了公寓。Sherlock试图抓住他，但他只碰到了Jim袖子的一角，那光滑的布料在他的手指间迅速滑走。  
Sherlock在原地站了许久，颤抖着弯下腰捡起了那张卡片。简单的白色卡片，左上角穿了一个小孔，一根红丝带穿过它，打成一个代表礼物的蝴蝶结。卡片上面是Jim漂亮的花体字。  
“Honey，  
Happy 100 day！  
Let’s make some laughter。  
Yours Jim。”  
Laughters的前面，刚刚被加上了一个鲜红的s，墨水都还没干。  
Let’s make some slaughter。*  
[亲爱的，  
100天快乐！  
让我们好好欢笑一番吧。  
你的，Jim。  
Laughter是欢笑的意思，而加上一个s，slaughter是屠杀的意思。  
让我们好好屠杀一番吧。  
这个梗来自《蝙蝠侠 黑暗骑士》中Joker在车上的涂鸦。  
P.s.这是我编的第二个案子，同上一个，任何逻辑错误请无视之~]

【twenty】  
他们从此断了联系。  
生活失去了任何人也是照样的过，Sherlock警告了Mycroft最近可能会出现大型的恐怖袭击，或者匪夷所思的杀人案，看着对方狐疑的神色只是苦笑。他不会再次看着他的哥哥死在他眼前。而Jim，他知道如果那个人不想，他绝对找不到他，就像上一个轮回一样。  
他们现在的见面在Sherlock的梦里。有时候是巴茨医院天台上吞枪自杀的Jim，有时候是坐在Timeless和他谈天的Jim，有时候是槲寄生下温柔亲吻他的Jim，有时候是泳池边冷笑调情的Jim，更多的时候，是那天客厅里站在他面前的Jim，赤着脚站在地上，手指点在他的太阳穴上，转而又贴在他的心口，眼里是深深的嘲讽和失望。  
Sherlock等待着Jim承诺的报复，但他没能想到他会选择这样的方式。  
下午，Sherlock正在吐槽一档智力问答节目，他的电视闪了两下，忽然布满了雪花。  
“Damn it，Mrs Hudson！电视坏……”他抱怨的话只说到了一半。  
电视屏幕上出现了Jim笑嘻嘻的脸，“Jim Moriarty，Hi！”  
Jim坐在泳池边，两只脚踢踏着水面，好像一个恶作剧的孩子——但没有人能像忽略一个恶作剧的孩子一样忽略他接下来所说的话。  
“这座体育馆是我非常喜欢的一个地方，很多年前，我在这里见到了一个最有趣的人。”他带着惋惜的神情打量着四周，“可惜，很快这里就要消失了。哗——变成一堆废土。”他翻着白眼耸耸肩，“因为那个有趣的人不愿意再陪我玩了，我只好带着这栋楼一起走了。”接着他拿出手机晃了晃，“我在楼顶安装了一点炸药，不算太多，足够把这栋楼夷为平地而已，而引爆器就在这个手机上哦。现在呢，我要给那个有趣的人打一个电话，如果他不愿意接，”他露出一副委屈伤心的神情，“我按下挂机键的时候，炸药就会爆炸哦。”他狡黠地眨眨眼，随着最后一句“Seb，go”，屏幕又变回一片雪花。  
Carl Powers溺死的泳池。那座体育馆在二十几年前非常出名，但在这些年间早已近乎废弃，这也是他当初选择了在那里见面的原因。Jim说炸药的威力只够把那栋体育馆夷为平地，就意味着几乎不会有外界人员伤亡——这就是他的报复。这就是他的屠杀。这是一场只针对Sherlock Holmes的报复。这是一场只针对Jim Moriarty的屠杀。  
他的手机响起来。Sherlock在原地呆了两秒，迅速抓起自己的手机。然而就是这两秒，手机铃声只响了一声，戛然而止。  
像冰水浇向脊骨，Sherlock猛地一抖，他跳下沙发扯过架子上的大衣，跌跌撞撞地向外冲去。  
门外，早有许多人带着恐慌和惊奇在议论刚刚突兀插入的视频，Lestrade的电话已经打了过来，但他什么也顾不上了，他只能奔跑，他一把撞开一个刚刚打开车门的男人，在对方的叫骂声里坐进汽车，猛地踩下油门。  
没关系，地方并不远，他总要留足够的时间让Sebastian走远。Sherlock想着，扶住方向盘的手在颤抖，他以最快的速度到达了目的地，打开车门冲下车向不远处的体育馆奔跑。快了，快了，他在心里说，一定能赶上的！可是——轰！他一个踉跄，扑倒在地上。  
……  
Sherlock找到他的时候，Jim在一片废墟里奄奄一息。他慌乱地跪在地上将他收入怀中，紧紧地攥住他的手，仿佛这一生都不会放开，又仿佛下一秒就会失去。他的喉头滚动了几下，却说不出一句话。  
该说什么？不要死？活下去？为了我？对不起？求求你？我爱你？  
Jim看着惊慌失措的Sherlock，露出一个温柔的微笑。是的，温柔。Sherlock完全没有料到他会是这样的反应，他呆滞地看着他。Jim开口，声音微弱，Sherlock拼命将耳朵凑到他唇边。  
“……Honey。”  
他叫过那么多声Honey，戏谑的，冷酷的，平静的，神经质的，故作甜蜜的……从没有这一声这样深情的。  
“我从来都不在意生命……别人的，我自己的……都不在意。”  
他从小就不被珍惜，从来没有人来教会他怎样去珍惜，珍惜他人，珍惜自己。生或死，在他眼里只是两种状态，没有感情牵涉其中。  
“我一直知道有一天我会死，所以……与其死在别人手里，不如死在……我自己的手里。”  
他是这样打算的，也是这样做的。他的死气势恢宏，无人可以忽视，他已经把生或死的作用发挥到了极致，这是他能想到的最成功的死亡。  
“我做得很好……不是么？”  
他做得很完美。  
“可是，现在，我却想要活下去……”  
他一直告诉自己，他没有心，他不懂爱，他没有伤心只是愤怒。他选择让自己的生命结束在对方最为深爱和愧疚的时刻，这是一场只针对他自己的屠杀。可是是什么时候，他有了新的愿望。  
“Honey……我想要活下去。”  
这个愚蠢的世界，这个无聊的世界，这个让他无法忍受的世界。这个狠毒的自己，这个冷酷的自己，这个以为没有心的自己。可是在生死的最后，他已经无法隐瞒自己，想要活下去的欲望。  
“想要活下去……和你一起……活下去啊。”  
想要活下去，然后亲口告诉他，那个看破了他的伪装却还留在他身边的人，那个默默包容了他的一切乖戾张狂的人，那个被压麻了手臂也不愿惊醒他的人，那个一次一次告诉自己他爱他的人。  
“Sherlock……”  
告诉他，他很感谢他。感谢他一直陪在自己身边，感谢他给自己安稳的睡眠，感谢他让自己有了活下去的欲望，感谢他给了自己一颗心。  
“Thank you……”  
告诉他，自己也很爱他。  
“I love you。”  
Jim闭上了眼睛。他死了。  
Sherlock呆滞地看着Jim在他怀里停止了呼吸。不，那个人分明看起来还这么鲜活，怎么会死了呢？他闭着眼睛，微微翘起嘴角，就像每个他拥着他睡去的夜晚一样——对，他一定是睡着了。  
Sherlock小心地将Jim放下，自己也躺在了那片废墟上，张开手臂，轻轻地将Jim的头枕在上面。“睡吧，我就在这，不会乱动弄醒你的。”他小声说。  
然后他想了想，又踮起身子在Jim的额头落下一个轻柔的亲吻，“我爱你。”  
Sherlock别扭地用左手拿出口袋里的勃朗宁，尽量让右半边身体纹丝不动。他用最小的声音拉开了保险，把枪口对准自己的太阳穴。  
“梦里再见，Jim。”  
我很喜欢的电影《刺猬的优雅》中说，重要的不是什么时候死，而是死亡那一刻我们正在做什么。  
他准备好要去爱了，他便永远在爱了。  
现在征集群众意见，你们觉得我在写一轮回虐他们好呢？还是下一轮回就HE呢？

【twenty-one】  
“……Sherlock……”  
他的声音那么深情和不舍。  
“……Thank you……”  
他脸上的血污触目惊心。  
“……I love you……”  
他微笑着闭上了眼睛。  
……  
“Jim！”  
冷汗浸湿了整个背脊，Sherlock挣扎着醒来，他急促地呼吸着，半晌才从床上坐起来，窗外天光微亮。他环顾了一下四周，221B，他的卧室，他又一次重生了。问题是，这是什么时候？  
“John。”他叫了一声。没有回答。  
“John？”仍然没有声音。  
Sherlock皱起眉头，他的室友又去了哪个女朋友家里过夜？他下了床，走向会客厅，那里简直是一片狼藉——John搬来后就再也没有过这样的情况了，他一度分析那是军队里呆久了养成的洁癖。而那片狼藉里没有一件属于John的东西，空气里也消失了他常用的古龙水的味道。  
哦，Sherlock意识到John Watson如今还没有搬进来。  
他的大脑飞速转动起来。John尚未出现在他的生活里——意味着Study in pink还没有开始——他是从“血腥的哥”嘴里知道了Moriarty的名字，而现在他还没有遇到他——也就是说，现在的Sherlock Holmes根本不知道Jim Moriarty的存在。他们的生活没有任何交集。  
怎么办？按照正常的进度他是先一个人在这里住了一段时间的，但即使明天John就搬进来，他和Jim的第一次见面也要等上好几个月，而Sherlock不觉得自己有这样的耐心。  
在那片废墟里他拥着他，听他说话，看他微笑，感受他的生命在自己的怀抱里一点一滴地流失，而在他生命的最后一刻，他终于还是说了我爱你。  
他也是爱的。Sherlock闭了闭眼，不知是该哭还是该笑。这幅场景在他的脑海里萦绕不散，他不可能再等上几个月的时间让Jim出现在他眼前，他会疯的。可他又有什么办法呢？他连现在对方在世界上哪个角落都不知道。Prof Moriarty可能在伦敦，可能在布莱顿，也可能在某个异国的城市里指挥着某个自由政府，情报组织，甚至恐怖组织——He’s Mr.Sex。  
巴茨医院附近那间小公寓？那是Jim from IT的住所，现在的Jim恐怕和那里毫无瓜葛 。  
Mycroft？他倒是应该知道点什么，毕竟他们两个斗了这许多年，但Sherlock没办法解释他是从何得知了Moriarty的名字，并且他相信即便他解释得了，他的老大哥也不会告诉自己任何事的，向他提问最可能的结果就是导致自己身边的监视系统再升一级。  
难道他真的只能等Jim自己现身？不，再想一想，一定有可以改变的方法。Sherlock躺倒在沙发上，一连串从抽屉里翻出三个尼古丁贴片。  
仔细想，不要错过任何细节——他们第一次直接交手是关于Carl Powers，非常具有纪念意义，对于他们两个人都是“事业”的开端——Jim记得很清楚，这说明这二十几年来他一直都在暗处关注着自己，却一直没有现身——但在泳池的时候Jim说了什么？“我抛弃掉那些小人物小问题，甚至是三千万英镑，只是为了引你入局。”——他是故意让自己暴露在Sherlock眼前的，他希望Sherlock找到他——为什么？为什么他选择在这个时候现身？他隐藏了二十多年，为什么忽然决定走到光下来？有什么不同了？  
Sherlock灵光一闪——John。  
John成了他的室友，他有了如影随形的助手，甚至因为John的博客而声名鹊起，这就是Jim不能再冷眼旁观的原因。无论是他觉得John在自己身边太碍眼，或者他不高兴他一个人的消遣成了大众流行，沸腾的占有欲都让他不得不出场。Sherlock嘴角噙着一丝笑，猛然从沙发上跳起来，打开电脑登陆了自己的演绎法网站发布了一条新消息。  
“贝克街221B诚征合租者，地处市中心环境优越，房东太太兼职管家，价格合理，有意者请留言。”  
正常人的合租启事应该就是这么写的吧？Sherlock想。虽然Mrs.Hudson总是强调自己不是管家，不过事实胜于雄辩，何况她的“雄辩”每次都只有“我不是管家”这一句。不到两分钟，出现新留言的提示音响起，闭目养神的侦探睁开眼，是一个匿名的游客。  
Anonymous：我很感兴趣，请问怎么联系？  
Sherlock Holmes:7：00p.m.，公寓门口见。P.S.我思考时会拉小提琴，有时候会连续几天不说话，你介意么？  
Anonymous：我会弹钢琴，也许我们可以合奏一曲，如果房间里真的能放进一架钢琴的话:)  
Sherlock Holmes：我恐怕那会有点困难，但仍然欢迎你的到来。  
Anonymous：那么非常期待与你见面。  
Sherlock Holmes：同感。  
一个会弹钢琴的房客，听起来很不错，从他们简短的对话看来似乎也没有喋喋不休的毛病，很好，公寓里有一个Mrs.Hudson就够了。虽然还没有见面，但根据规律，擅长古典乐器的人往往受过很好的教育，写个博客应该不成问题。哦，他有一百种办法说服那个家伙去开一个博客。  
“Yes！”Sherlock兴奋地跳起来。楼下传来Mrs.Hudson的抱怨声，“Sherlock！安静点，现在是凌晨呢！”  
“哦，我是睡不着了Mrs.Hudson！”他心情大好，“今天我给你做早饭！”  
“算了吧，Sherlock，我并不想重新装修厨房。”  
……  
傍晚，Sherlock坐上回公寓的出粗车，认为自己选择立刻找室友是一件非常明智的事。John不可能明天就搬进来，因为自己今早根本没有碰到Mike Stamford。尽管他有些遗憾不能和John做室友了——好吧，是很遗憾，不可否认John是他第一个非常重要的朋友——但他目前急切地想要加快和Jim见面时间的心情盖过了那份遗憾。而且在三次轮回之后Sherlock已经很清楚，一旦事情失败自己就会回到更久远的过去，失去后来结识的人几乎是不可避免的。  
即便如此，Sherlock还是不想失去他，他决定在遇到Mike的时候对他提一提自己缺一个助手，和Anderson合作实在不算是非常愉快的经历，他的确很乐意有另一位军医加神枪手在身边。况且John喜欢惊险，不是么？  
Sherlock想着不由自主地笑起来。John喜欢惊险，但前提仍然是安全，就像他绝不会理解自己竟然会为了证明自己的正确而吃掉的哥的胶囊。但Jim一定可以，那个男人天生喜欢把自己置于未知的危险之中，这一点倒和他一模一样。  
“You’re insane。”他曾对Jim这样说，他又何尝不是。看看他现在都在做什么。  
车子缓缓停下，Sherlock付了钱推开车门，朝公寓门口走去，一个熟悉的身影正站在门口饶有兴趣地研究着门环上的雕花。“你是想要合租的那位先生么？”他边走边朗声问。但走得近了，他忽然停下了脚步。  
男人闻声转过身来，向Sherlock伸出左手，一个灿烂的笑容出现在他脸上，露出两颗尖尖的犬齿。  
“Jim Dolos*，久仰大名，Mr.Holmes。”  
[*没有直接用Richard Brook做Jim的假名是因为这个名字对应莱辛巴赫的德语，应该是教授在侦探成名后的恶趣味，现在特纳名画案还没出现，教授没理由起这个假名。而且我已经习惯Jim这个名字了，改叫Richard太麻烦了……懒死的楼主。  
Dolos，译为多洛斯，希腊神话中代表弄虚作假，欺骗手段，奸诈，背信弃义和诡计的神祗——就是表明了自己是个骗子嘛。  
其实我本来想用普罗米修斯的，先见与诡计之神，但这个神太出名了，想象一个人对你说他叫普罗米修斯实在过于诡异……还想过用Actor，照应教授一直说的演员，但貌似没见哪个英国人姓这个姓的=。=]  
【twenty-two】  
Jim像个最普通的房客一样参观着房间。  
“这间屋子采光很好啊。”  
“天呐，我真喜欢这墙纸。Mrs.Hudson，您的品味真好。”  
“哦，这是我的卧室么？非常漂亮。”  
当他这样做时，完全就是一位教养极好，讨人喜欢的年轻人。  
“这真是一个无可挑剔的地方，尤其还有您这样一位房东太太，实在太完美了。”Jim握着Mrs.Hudson的手语气真诚地说，“我决定了，租楼上那个房间。”而对方显然已经被哄得晕头转向，满口承诺会负责他每天的早餐。  
你不是有Sebastian么？Sherlock腹诽。  
Mrs.Hudson离开后，Sherlock愈发手足无措起来。刚刚他只要跟在这两个人身后就行了，但现在，他总要说点什么。“咳，我说……”但他不知道说什么，这对于伶牙俐齿的话痨侦探可真的并不多见。  
Jim转过头来看着他，表情单纯得像个孩子，“什么，Mr.Holmes？”  
“Sherlock，叫我Sherlock。”  
“好的。什么，Sherlock？”  
“……没什么。”  
“？”Jim奇怪地看了他一眼，随即展开一个善意的微笑。“请你放心，我不是一个讨厌的室友，也不会真的非要抬一架钢琴过来的。”他自顾自地摆弄着会客厅里的东西，“这里很棒，但如果能更整洁一点就更好了。”  
这点他和John倒是一模一样。Sherlock把最明显的几样东西胡乱堆了一堆，权当是收拾。而这个空当里，Jim看似随意地环视了一圈，然后巧妙地将脸转向了两个隐藏的摄像头都拍不到表情的角度，露出一个属于Moriarty的笑容。  
“很抱歉，我没有打扫的习惯，东西又比较多。”Sherlock直起腰再次看向Jim的时候，他已经又换上了一副纯良的面孔。Sherlock看着那张孩子气的脸，简直怀疑眼前的这个人并不是他认识的Jim Moriarty，或者是他的孪生兄弟什么的。但他的名字已经把事实明明白白地摆出来，“骗子Jim”，毫无疑问是Moriarty的风格。Sherlock只能感叹如果有一天Jim决定进军好莱坞，一定会有很好的发展。  
“这是……真的头骨？它摸起来不像是塑料或橡胶的。”Jim走到了壁炉边，顺手拿起了头骨先生——每个人都对它感兴趣。  
“我的朋友，额，我说朋友的意思是……You know。”  
Jim不可置信似的睁大眼睛看着他，“这颗头骨，朋友？”他确认，“你不是在和我开玩笑吧？”  
“不，我不会每天对着它自言自语妄图得到回应或者召唤什么神秘的灵魂。”Sherlock解释，“但它的确……是我的朋友。”  
Jim居然流露出一种悲悯的神情。“天呐，Sherlock，你一定很寂寞。”  
……原来Jim Moriarty故意起来可以这么讨人厌。  
他走过来安慰地拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，一脸诚恳。“我会做你的朋友。”Jim又说。  
……男朋友的话一定会欣然接受的。  
就这样，Sherlock开始了和Jim的同居生活。  
坦白来说，Jim是一个很棒的室友。至少他不会带着一群狐朋狗友深夜Party，也不会滔滔不绝吵得人不能思考，而且和John一样，他总会每隔一阵子就将Sherlock自己都不忍直视的会客厅恢复到井井有条的样子。事实上，他棒得有些不正常，至少让Sherlock觉得很不正常——Jim大多数时候都只呆在楼上自己的卧室里，很少和Sherlock说话，更别提找他麻烦了，这让他非常不习惯。他装作叫Jim吃饭去看过两次，都看到他抱着笔记本电脑坐在床上，十指飞快地敲敲打打。  
“我是个自由职业者，不用出门上班。准确来说，我写剧本。*”Jim这样对他描述自己的职业。  
写剧本？可不是么，真是个巧妙的比喻，Sherlock想。他编织情节，然后看着别人在他的安排下翩翩起舞。犯罪对他来说就像一幕幕舞台剧，他执掌乾坤，却又身处其外，高高在上地欣赏别人的生命演出。  
“写剧本有趣么？”Sherlock问。  
Jim耸耸肩，“还好吧，说不上多有趣，倒也不至于无聊。”  
是啊，还是不够有趣，所以才要再找一个能和自己旗鼓相当的消遣，两个人玩才更能打发无聊的时间。他想着，但嘴里说出来的是另外一回事，“整天把自己关在一个小屋子里当然不会多有趣。”  
“我是在家里工作，但你怎么也整天不出门？看你的网站，我还以为你要常常在实验室和犯罪现场跑来跑去呢。”Jim反问。  
“Lestrade在他的人束手无策时才来找我，虽然那时候也不少，但也不至于每天在外面跑腿。”  
“可是在这里你又没事做，难怪你会无聊到和一颗头骨当朋友。”  
“……”  
“不如今晚我们去喝一杯怎么样？”  
Sherlock惊讶地抬起头，Jim正期待地看着他。  
“谢谢你，Jim，但是算了吧，我不喜欢酒吧。”他礼貌地回绝。  
但Jim不依不饶，“来吧，你都快要闷到生虫子了，Sherlock。我们去喝一杯，我也有阵子没去酒吧了。你可以跟姑娘们说说你刺激的侦探故事，但别说什么243种烟灰，相信我，她们会为你尖叫的。”  
Sherlock想说不，但当Jim伪装成一个可爱真诚的房客，并用那双大眼睛热切地看着你的时候，没有人会说不。尤其是现在，他正在为对方的莫名其妙的疏离而焦虑时。  
Sherlock还是点了头。  
[*没有用IT职业的原因是程序员一般都不会在家办公，剧作家却可以整天待在家里，并且工作时间自由。]

【twenty-three】  
在酒吧坐了不到十分钟，Sherlock就后悔了。  
Jim选择的酒吧很吵，正值周末，人群熙熙嚷嚷地拥挤在一起，平常看起来保守克制的家伙都展现出了与平日截然不同的一面。一支不知名的小乐队演奏着性感的爵士乐，配合酒吧复古而精致的装修，营造出一种纸醉金迷的氛围。  
但Sherlock完全无法融入到这样的氛围中。Jim带他坐到了吧台，点了两杯啤酒，把其中一杯推到他眼前。“Cheers。”Jim碰碰他的杯子，端起自己的杯子喝掉一大口。Sherlock示意性地抿了一口自己的酒，环顾四周，竟然没有看到一个可疑的人——他所谓的可疑是指看上去和Jim有关的人。这不禁让他有点奇怪，Jim真的一个人也没安排？他真的只是心血来潮想来喝一杯？  
在Sherlock胡思乱想的时候，已经有人上前来和Jim搭讪了。今晚他穿着最普通的白T恤牛仔裤，点的也是最寻常的啤酒，举手投足间却释放出一种莫名的魅力，与他平日孩子气的形象判若两人。那不是Jim，那是Moriarty的魅力，邪恶的，诱惑的，让人无法移开目光的。上前的女孩二十几岁，金发碧眼，穿着短得不能再短的裙子，露出一双又长又直的腿。现在那双腿正在轻轻摩擦着Jim的牛仔裤。  
“Hi，我是Daisy*。”女孩轻笑着。  
“哦，我是Gatsby*，Hi。”Jim说。  
女孩咯咯地笑起来，“有兴趣去跳舞么？今天Tom*没跟来。”她的高跟鞋蹭着Jim的裤脚。Sherlock感到一阵不悦，他重重地咳了一声。  
Jim噗地笑出来，“恐怕不行，Daisy，你的Tom没跟来，我的Nicky*倒是来了。”他带笑的眼光飘向一旁的Sherlock。  
女孩很识趣地笑道，“真可惜，多么大的浪费啊，两个英俊的男人就这样抛弃了我们。”她耸耸肩走向舞池。  
Jim怔了怔，随即像听到什么最滑稽的事一样大笑起来。“哦，天呐，她以为我们是Gay！”他转向Sherlock，“难道说我们的样子像一对？不是应该更亲密点么，比如当众热吻什么的？”  
Sherlock确实挺想这么做，但他只是挑挑眉毛，“你不能否认也有含蓄的Gay。”  
Jim摇着头笑得更大声了，“但不是在酒吧里，尤其是这种俱乐部酒吧。**”  
像是为了验证他的话，一个高大的西装男人走了过来，径自坐在了Jim身边。“Hey，今天过得怎么样？”他非常自然地拍拍Jim的肩膀。  
Sherlock目瞪口呆。Jim倒还淡定，“哦，不错。你呢？”他微笑。  
“非常棒。见到你的一刻变的更棒了。”  
“果真？我受宠若惊。”  
看到没有被拒绝，男人用指甲敲了敲空掉的玻璃杯，“你的杯子空了，再来一杯吧，我买单。你想喝什么？”他伸手想揽住Jim的脖子——但另一只手抓住了他。  
Sherlock站在Jim身后，努力压抑着胸口的怒意，“No，He’s not available。”  
男人张了张嘴想说什么，但对方的脸色实在不善，他又咽了回去。“All right。别激动。那我不打搅你们了，OK？”他抽出手，起身离开。Sherlock盯着他走到酒吧的另一端，坐回自己的位置。  
“我说，你干嘛不等他把酒钱付了再站起来？难道你怕打起来我不帮你？”等他坐定，Jim调侃道，仿佛刚才的事情和他完全无关。  
“我会付的。”Sherlock言简意赅。  
Jim愣了一下，终于反应过来事情有些不对。他仔细地看了看对面赌气似的室友，试探地问，“你不高兴了？为什么？”  
Sherlock不看他。  
“你是Gay？看起来不像啊。”Jim又问。  
Sherlock不说话。  
“你刚刚说He’s not available，为什么我不是available？”Jim把他的脸扳过来。  
Sherlock又把头偏回去。  
“不是吧！你喜欢我？”这么明显的别扭，情商再低的人也该明白了，何况是他。Jim惊讶地皱起眉，疑问的语气，肯定的句式。  
Sherlock起身就往门外走。  
一分钟之后，侦探停下脚步，回头看了看身后——没有人——Jim竟然没追来！他竟然没追来！Sherlock的脸色更难看了，索性更快地走起来——以往两次不都是他勾引自己的么？为什么他这次连追都没有追过来？  
“Damn it Sherlock！你要走也付了酒钱再走啊！”那个人的声音远远地传来，Sherlock猛一转身，看到Jim气急败坏地朝他走来，“还走得那么快，你不知道你的腿比我长么？”  
他走到Sherlock面前，伸手搡了他一下，还没来得及做出下一个动作，已经被紧紧抱住。  
Jim完全呆住了，Sherlock的拥抱那么用力，仿佛要将他融进自己的骨血。  
Jim总是先表现出兴趣的那个。他会在玻璃上写Sherlock的名字，他会提出爱情博弈的游戏，他会留下自己的电话号码。Sherlock没有想过当Jim没有兴趣的时候该怎么办。他互不打扰地和他住在同一幢公寓，他如鱼得水地和酒吧里的人调情，他在他离开后没有立刻追过来。Sherlock不知道原来这样的Jim会让他害怕——他怕他不会爱上自己了。  
良久，Sherlock终于轻轻放开了怀里一直安静的Jim，但他并没有放他走。他的手臂圈着他，借着身高的优势，Sherlock的吻细碎地落了下去。  
头发，额角，眉毛，眼睛，睫毛，鼻梁，脸颊……嘴唇。  
而Jim没有拒绝他。  
伦敦极有气氛的昏黄路灯下，他们温柔地拥吻。  
一千年/一万年/也难以/诉说尽  
这一瞬间的永恒  
你吻了我/我吻了你  
伦敦是地上一座城/地球是天上一颗星***  
[*名字均来自《了不起的盖茨比》。  
女孩的名字和女主角的名字一样是Daisy，教授就顺势说自己是Gatsby和她调情。书中Gatsby深爱Daisy一生至死。而Tom是Daisy的丈夫，Nick（昵称Nicky）是Gatsby的邻居兼好友，也是全书中唯一一个真正理解并欣赏他的人。书的结局是Gatsby死后Nick大受打击离开纽约，可见Gatsby对其的重要影响。  
**英国就把主要分为两种，pub和club，后者比前者更乱，人更杂，营业时间也更晚。  
***改写自雅克的《公园里》  
原文最后一句是：巴黎是地上一座城/地球是天上一颗星]  
我要强调一下，我觉得教授和侦探都不是传统意义上的Gay。我相信如果其中一个是女人，他们也会相爱。我支持这对CP，是因为两个天才的大脑互相吸引。这么说吧，一个长着侦探外表Molly大脑的男人和一个长着Molly外表侦探大脑的女人之间，我相信教授一定会选女人。  
所以本节中，在侦探表现出明显的吃醋之后，教授会很惊讶，因为他根本没想过侦探会爱他。前两次他主动勾引侦探，是为了尽快接近他，现在大家既然都是室友了，他自然就不忙着色诱了。没想到侦探急了，当然他也不排斥=。=  
以上均为个人观点，如有雷点，拍砖请轻。

【twenty-four】  
这几乎是Sherlock坠入轮回以来最为轻松惬意的一段时间。  
他们像最普通的情人一样，一起吃饭，一起出门，一起采购。采购是最常见的娱乐活动，常常是Jim走在前面，轻车熟路地从超市货架上拿了东西就随手向后扔，Sherlock推着车子跟在后面充当活动篮框架，直到前面的人故意扔得角度太刁钻，被后面的人一把揽进怀里。他们牵手，拥抱，亲吻，夜里也痴痴缠缠，他们是羡煞旁人的一对。  
Sherlock其实没有想到Jim没怎么犹豫就接受了这段关系——毕竟前两次他都表现得非常抗拒。但那个晚上，他在一吻终了后望着Sherlock，一双像伦敦夜空中的星星一样的眼睛，朦胧而明亮地闪烁着，深深地望着他。  
“为什么是我？我们甚至并不怎么说话。”Jim问。  
“因为……”Sherlock不知道怎么回答，这种原因哪里解释得清楚。“因为每一次的脸你的声音你的气味你的小动作出现在我身边的时候我都会分泌大量的荷尔蒙多巴胺肾上腺素。”他想起生物学对爱情的解释，这很正确，但实在太破坏气氛了，他想。  
果然，对方扶额。“哦，Sherlock，你真是太不浪漫了。”  
“那我应该怎么回答呢？”  
“当然是因为我既聪明又性感又迷人啊。”  
“……”Sherlock一点也不认同这个理由。他承认Jim的外表非常具有魅力，但他可不是因为那张漂亮的脸而爱上他的。像他之前说过的，没有一个强大的大脑作支撑，容貌对他毫无意义。而对于Jim，无论是他一枪把自己崩得血溅五步，还是被炸药炸得灰头土脸，或者躲在女记者家里装成一个颓废的演员，什么或光鲜或狼狈，或生动或凄惨的形象Sherlock都看到过了，这对他的爱完全没有影响。  
“怎么不说话？难道你不这么认为？”Jim顽皮地眨眨眼。  
“因为你是你。没有别的原因。”Sherlock正色道。  
这实在称不上是一句浪漫的话，但由于说的人是Sherlock Holmes，于是这句话竟然瞬间变得浪漫起来。Jim张大了眼睛，他看上去像是被感动了。但他是Jim Moriarty，所以Sherlock也说不准他是真的感动，还是这只是一次高水准的演出。  
如果是后者的话，真是太高水准了。  
之后他们就顺理成章地成为了情人，这一次Sherlock的初夜丢在了他自己卧室的床上。Jim的吻凌乱地落在他身上，他看着他的眼睛，情与欲像水一样在其中流动。他们的身体赤裸地贴在一起，分不清究竟是谁的体温更高，谁的心跳更快，又是谁在对方的爱抚中轻轻悸动。  
意乱情迷。  
忽然，Jim一口咬在Sherlock的锁骨上。“Ouch！”Sherlock吃痛地叫了出来，“你咬我做什么？”  
Jim促狭地笑起来，“我想看看你痛起来是什么反应，免得一会你声音太大把Mrs.Hudson招上来。”他附到身下的人耳边吹了一口气，“听起来似乎不会有麻烦。”  
Sherlock面红耳赤。但他的脸——准确地说是全身，早就烧起来了，所以好像也看不出什么大的变化。  
“其实我真没想到你会是下面的那个。毕竟根据身高来说你更像是上面的，不过这种结果我很满意。”Jim在他耳边补了一句。  
顿时，Sherlock觉得他浑身的血都涌到头顶来了——该死的习惯！Jim以往强大的气场和上两次的性爱已经让自己形成了思维定势，哪怕这一次他以一个温和的房客形象出现，自己居然自然而然地躺到了下面——Sherlock撑起一只手臂，现在反攻还来得及么？  
答案是显然的不。Jim只用了一个缠绵悱恻的深吻，就顺利让Sherlock乖乖放下手臂缴械投降了。  
Sherlock·Virgin·Holmes被顺利谋杀。  
事后。  
“睡吧，你不困么？”Jim把Sherlock的手臂摆好，然后舒舒服服地枕上去，满意地蹭了蹭，就对上了对方神色有些复杂的眼睛。  
他还是喜欢这个姿势。这多少让Sherlock回忆起了一些悲喜交加的故事，但关于这些，他什么也不会说。“我还不想睡，我看着你睡。”  
Jim露出了一个“你居然也会这么肉麻”的表情。“看你网站的时候，我可完全没想到你会有这样的一面。”  
“写网站内容的时候，我也没想到。”  
“你这样子让我想到一句话。”Jim笑起来，“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams。*”  
“哦，认识你这么久，我也完全不知道你居然会读Dr.Seuss。”Sherlock扬扬眉。  
“他是我的偶像！”怀里的人一脸认真的争辩。  
“那你还喜欢他的什么话？”  
Jim想了想，“Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple。**”他脸上的孩子气似乎在这一刻淡了下去，Sherlock敏锐地察觉到了这一点。  
“比如，什么问题？”他问。  
但Jim又恢复了那副难辨真假的笑容，“谁知道，我真的困了，我要睡啦。”他把脑袋埋在Sherlock肩上蹭来蹭去，像一只小猫。“晚安，Honey。”  
“晚安。”  
Sherlock把眼光望向窗外，皎白的月亮隐在窗棂后只露出半个脸。Sherlock知道月球距离地球38.44万千米，直径3476千米，体积相当于地球的1/49，但他不知道这些数字究竟有什么意义。他知道月球表面高低起伏，有很多大大小小的环形山，但他不知道那些环形山究竟有怎样的弧度，摸上去会有怎样的触感。他知道月球表面的引力相当于地球表面力的1/6，那里没有空气和水分，但他不知道在另一种重力下弹跳起来是什么感受，他的脚步没有踏上过那里的地面。他知道月球的光来自对太阳的反射，但他还是欣赏着月光。  
“O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.***”莎翁笔下的朱丽叶这样说。  
月亮变化无常，可什么又是永恒的呢？千万光年外的恒星，它的光芒穿越了千万年时间来到人类的眼里，当人对着它起誓之时，也许在遥远的另一个星系中它早已化作尘埃。  
Sherlock低下头，Jim看起来已经睡熟。他知道这个男人的名字是Jim Moriarty，他是犯罪界的拿破仑，是自己一生的死敌和爱人怪异的结合体。但Sherlock不知道他究竟在想什么，他都经历过什么，他的心里存放着些什么，他的眼里闪烁着的是什么。  
他轻轻在Jim额头印上一个吻，他想要再次这样做已经很久了。然后他听着Jim平稳的呼吸声安然入睡。  
没有人看见Jim的睫毛微微颤动了一下。  
月光皎洁。  
[*当你终于因为现实比梦境更美而无法入睡时，你恋爱了。——苏斯博士  
苏斯博士美国著名儿童读物作家，电影《我是山姆》中反复读的故事书就是苏斯博士的《绿蛋和火腿》。  
**有些时候，问题很复杂，而答案很简单。——苏斯博士  
***不要对着月亮起誓，那反复无常的月亮，那每月圆缺不定的月亮，不要让你的爱如它一般多变。  
《罗密欧与朱丽叶》月夜阳台私会中非常著名的一句。]

【twenty-five】  
转眼就到了“血腥的哥”应该出场的时候——但他一直没有出场。Sherlock忍不住想究竟是Jim的轨迹被打乱错过了一个“剧本”，还是他故意放过了它。他不能确定。  
接下来的几个月，苏格兰场都没再带着稀奇古怪的来找过Sherlock了，至少不是Moriarty风格和等级的稀奇古怪。这让他无聊中又掩藏不住惊喜，Jim应该是故意的。他在淡出犯罪界？Sherlock自认为自己的影响还没有那么重要，但这样的结果已经让他欣喜异常了。无论是Jim真的在顾及自己的感受而改变，还是仅仅不希望自己太早发现他的真正身份，都是很大的一步。  
Sherlock知道Jim也是会爱的，带着这样的信心，他比以往的两次都更耐心和坚定。他在学着怎样去爱，尽管效果还不是很明显——他的成果仅仅表现在偶尔能别扭着说几句肉麻的话。但他相信他可以的，他们可以的，他愿意把一切都想得更美一点，简单一点。  
而他感到他的努力得到了回报，当这个早晨Jim在早餐时若无其事似的说起那晚他的话时。  
“还记得我那天说过我喜欢的Dr.Seuss的话么？”  
当时Sherlock正在专心致志地对付盘子里的熏肉，他听见Jim的话立刻抬起了头。“当然。Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple。”  
这是一句有趣的话，Sherlock还记得自己小时候看的书和一般的小孩子完全不一样，仅有的几本看似适龄的都来自Dr.Seuss，然后他还颇为惊讶原来给小孩子看的正常书目也有不那么愚蠢的。  
“我想到问题是什么了。”Jim说。  
“什么？”  
Jim看起来有点犹豫，这不是他常有的样子。“如果……我不是你所以为的样子，甚至不是我自以为的样子，”他顿了顿，“Will you still be with me？”  
Sherlock略微怔了怔——不是因为他自己对Molly说过几乎一模一样的话，而是惊讶于Jim的表态——他是在在乎，他在为Sherlock知道他的身份后的态度而担心。  
而他没有说Will you still love me，他说Will you still be with me。你会陪着我么？像一个怕人遗弃的孩子，扯着伙伴的袖子，还要强做出无所谓的样子。他是觉得他并不被爱，还是爱并不重要，或者仅仅是觉得爱太奢侈？  
这真是一个复杂的问题。而Jim需要的是一个最简单的答案。  
Sherlock放下手里的餐刀，跨过桌子的长度，握住Jim不知道是不是因为紧张而微微蜷起的手。  
“Yes。”他说。  
他看到Jim眼里亮起的光。  
“你知道，我是个怪胎，很多人不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他们。”  
他深吸一口气，决定说出那句前两天重温Dr.Seuss是想到的话。他在看到那句话是就想到了他和Jim，好像有那么一点肉麻，但是他还是想要对他说。  
“但我很庆幸我遇见你，你也是个怪胎，却恰恰是我最合适最喜欢的那一类。”  
他感到掌心包裹住的那只手放松了蜷缩的姿态，静静地回握住他的。  
Jim说Dr.Seuss是他的偶像，那他一定知道自己说的是哪句话。Sherlock微笑。  
We are all little weird and life’s a little weird，and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours，we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love。*  
We call it love。  
[*我们都有点怪，生活也有点怪。当我们发现有个人的怪与自己的不谋而合，就和他一起怪吧，那就是我们说的爱。——苏斯博士]  
我是亲妈！！！这两节多甜有木有！！！  
教授的变化希望大家不要觉得突兀，因为他每次都是一个全新的个体，并不知道另一个时空里他和卷福经历过什么，所以他的变化主要是时间和卷福引起的。  
第一次，卷福完全不解风情，而且他们的关系是确定的敌对，教授有点动心，结果一个试探卷福就栽了，教授报复心大起，悲剧。总体时间，不到一个月。  
第二次，卷福稍微懂点事了，他们相遇时间提前，还没有完全敌对，卷福和他的交流完全打动了他，并且始终对他很好，教授又动心了，于是退出伦敦，写了卡片。结果卷福不信任教授，教授心碎了，悲剧。总体时间，三个多月。  
第三次，卷福知道教授会爱他，他有了信心，也更耐心，也提高了一点情商，同居N久了，教授一直以为卷福不知道自己的身份，所以两人完全不是敌对关系，就像一个不知情的人爱上一个满心算计的人，我觉得教授会有点担心了应该不算太过分……吧？  
那段表白是我的心水啊~我觉得比直接说我爱你适合这两个人多了。两个家伙都是怪胎，但怪到一起去不就是爱么^_^

【twenty-six】  
又是一年圣诞。  
没有Irene Adler的手机，没有怀疑和信任的对峙，这是一个非常普通的圣诞节。Sherlock又一次站在窗前拉起小提琴时想，他简直要对这曾经嗤之以鼻的“普通”心存感激了。  
Jim就坐在从前John坐的位置上，只是他身边没有那个叫Sarah还是什么的女人——Sherlock永远记不住这些无关紧要的名字。Mrs.Hudson仍然对那对没带在他头上的鹿角念念不忘，Lestrade端着酒杯站在一旁，Molly没穿那条令他尴尬的裙子，自从她知道他交往了一个男人之后他们之间貌似就没什么尴尬的事情发生了。窗外正飘着细雪，但壁炉里火光融融，任何细节都显示出这是一个传统意义上温馨完美的圣诞。  
“Sherlock，我的圣诞礼物呢？”Jim拍拍身边的沙发，示意放下小提琴的Sherlock坐过来。  
“圣诞礼物？”Sherlock坐过去，难得地愣了愣，他关于节日有限的脑容量里显然并没有这一项。当然，他收到过形形色色的圣诞礼物，但说到送礼物，他似乎相当的缺乏经验。  
“你不会告诉我你没有准备吧？”Jim一副不可置信的语气。  
“你呢？”他反问，印象里Jim Moriarty可不像一个会在意圣诞礼物的人。  
Jim看起来理所当然并得意洋洋，“我当然有准备。”他冲Sherlock眨眨眼睛，“如果你能想办法从这一屋子人里脱身的话，我可是准备了一份大礼。”  
想办法脱身？  
Sherlock一笑，Jim未免太高估自己的平日的交往模式了。他牵起Jim的手，“抱歉各位，我们需要出去一下。”然后就在对方惊讶的目光里直接为他披上了大衣，“好了，走吧。”  
“……”  
Jim带Sherlock去的地方是一家乐器行，并且是一家显然因圣诞停业一天的乐器行——它门上挂着的牌子这样写着呢。但Jim稔熟地敲了敲门，一个男人便毕恭毕敬地开门将他们迎了进去。Sherlock留心看了一眼，并不是Sebastian Moran。  
室内明显地经过了精心的布置，本应拥挤的大厅现在只在中央放置着一架夏贝尔钢琴。他们经过的门楣上挂着一只槲寄生花环，灯光柔和，空气里有淡淡的玫瑰花香。刚才的男人在这一会已经悄无声息地退了出去，Sherlock知道掌控一家乐器行对于Jim来说当然不是什么问题，但他还是有点惊讶。  
Jim看着他的神情，挑挑眉，“Honey，我是不是忘了告诉你我是个有钱人？”  
“我只是有点奇怪既然如此你为什么还要合租。”  
“哦，我是你的粉丝啊，想要见见偶像有什么可奇怪的呢？”  
Sherlock耸耸肩，Jim径自走到了钢琴边，“记得我说过我会弹钢琴的吧？虽然221B没办法放一架钢琴进去，但总要找个机会弹一曲给你听听，尤其是听了你那么多小提琴之后，礼尚往来啊。”  
他在钢琴边坐下，随意地弹了几个音符，“我喜欢夏贝尔，”他感叹，“忠实的，优雅的，像个英国老绅士。也许有一天我会把它从德国人手里买回来。坐，Sherlock，我不习惯我的听众站着。”他指了指不远处的一把椅子。  
Sherlock顺从地坐下来。  
Jim有很漂亮的手指，Sherlock看到过他的十指在电脑键盘上跳动的样子，而现在他们在钢琴上灵活地舞动着，修剪得宜的指甲配着黑白分明的琴键，契合得像是天生就该如此。  
==================================================  
第一版：  
他弹奏着一首温柔轻快的曲子，Sherlock作为小提琴爱好者对音乐具有相当的了解，但他从没有听过。准确地说，这首曲子的难度并不大，它的节奏略微缓慢，带着一点俏皮，也并不需要什么复杂的指法变换，但不得不说在这个祥和的圣诞节，它与这里的气氛契合得不得了。Jim看起来非常陶醉，他的嘴角一直翘着，神态快乐而轻松，仿佛这一刻世界上的一切喧嚣都消失不见，只有这一间屋子，屋子里的他和Sherlock，以及流淌在他们之间美好的旋律。  
Sherlock在这片温柔中静默。  
“知道这首曲子的名字么？Always with me。是一个亚洲客户推荐给我的，我的意思是，他请我帮他写过剧本。”一曲终了的时候，Jim说。  
“Always with me？”  
“是的。”坐在钢琴前的男人眼眸中仿佛盛着星辰，他嘴角的微笑点亮了整个宇宙，“这就是我给你的礼物，I’ll always be with you。”  
Sherlock有点不知所措，这似乎是一个……承诺？他从来没有设想过他会从Jim口中得到一个承诺，He’s so changeable，承诺听起来像是枷锁。但现在他却得到了，真真切切的，一个承诺。他不愿去思考这句话有什么深意，“与你同在”，这是否代表了让步，妥协，或者其他的什么。他只愿将它看作一句深情的承诺。  
“这个礼物，你还满意么？”Jim问。  
“哦，是的，是的，我非常，非常高兴，Jim。我完全没有想到。”他深以为豪的口齿开始不那么伶俐起来。  
“那么，你能给我一个圣诞礼物么？”  
“什么？”  
“Always with me。”  
“你要我也弹一遍这首曲子？”Sherlock不明就里。  
“不，不是这支曲子，只是这句话。Sherlock。Always with me。”Jim的语气坚定。“给我这句话，You’ll always be with me。”  
他张了张嘴。Jim在向他索要一个承诺？  
“I will。Jim，I will。”  
那一瞬间，Jim黑色的眼中绽放出极光般的华彩。  
极致美丽的极光，极致短暂的极光。  
【twenty-seven】  
“He was my North, my South, my East and West.  
My working week and my Sunday rest.  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song.  
I thought that love would last forever:  
I was wrong.  
——W.H.Auden。*”  
Jim读完最后一句，合上了手中的诗集，随手放在一边的小几上，那上面还有一盏精致复古的玫红色台灯，灯罩上缀着长长的流苏和珠子。“我得说我很惊讶你隔了这么久才来找我。”他抬起头，一双漆黑的眼珠静静地看着对面的男人。  
Mycroft坐在他对面，他的表情一如既往，高傲的和善，虚假但无懈可击。他的眼光随着Jim手里的诗集在茶几上转了一圈，然后落回到Jim的脸上，他和那双深邃的眼睛对视了一阵子，又不动声色地移开，终于开口，“不，是你隔了这么久才来找我。”异常冷静的口吻。  
“怎么会是我找你呢？”Jim故作惊讶的语气。  
“你指定了Sean留下来接待你们。”  
“Sean，原来他叫这个名字。我只说我要那个黑头发绿眼睛的高个子，你知道，我对这类外形颇有好感。”Jim似笑非笑。  
“Mr.Moriarty，我觉得我们没有必要在彼此面前浪费演技。别装作你不知道他的身份。”  
“好吧，我承认我是故意让你们在那里的卧底留下来接待我的。”Jim满不在乎地耸耸肩，“对音乐多么大的亵渎啊！在乐器行里做毒品交易，尤其是在我最喜欢的那台夏贝尔钢琴旁边——我早就警告过那群德国佬的，他们太不听话了，于是我决定给他们一点教训。这群家伙得认清楚，能收购夏贝尔公司不代表他们就能摆布弹琴的人了。而你，”他调皮地眨了一下眼睛，“Mr.Holmes，you are very helpful。”  
Mycroft的脸色一沉，显然牵制住一伙跨国毒枭完全不足以平息他的怒意，尽管他的面上几乎滴水不漏，“我的每一个手下都见过你的照片，而你故意指定了其中一个去见证你和Sherlock的你侬我侬。这可真是一份大礼，比几条毒品消息大得多了。”  
“哦，我觉得我们没有必要在彼此面前浪费演技。”Jim嘲笑地摆摆手，“别装作你刚刚知道我和你那个宝贝弟弟的事，他毕竟小你几岁，还是不够经验。我可是第一天到221B就发现了那两个他没注意到的摄像头，你早就看得一清二楚了吧？现在才来兴师问罪？”  
“我们的事，不必牵扯Sherlock。”  
“我们的事？我们有什么事？问问你弟弟去，我只是个写剧本的。你代表的可是大英政府的大脑，千万不要信口雌黄。”  
“你不会真的以为我们抓不到你的把柄吧？”  
“哦，不，怎么会呢？”Jim甚至开心地笑起来，“你想的话，我早就被枪决几千次了，但是你不想。”他微微向前探身，“Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain。这是个多么肮脏的世界啊，每个人都想伪装出一副天使的样子，政府更是最善于此道的一个。可有些事天使的手段不能解决，不会解决，不敢解决，于是你们需要我——一个堂堂正正的恶魔，没有伪善的面具，去做你们想做却不能做的事。我可能是个恶魔，但我却是一个必要的恶魔。只要我不过界，你们甚至会一直保护我。这就是为什么我现在可以坐在这里读诗而不是在你的审讯室里挨拳头了。”他舒适地靠回椅背上，“Sherlock不懂这些，他以为是我太高明。当然，我很高明，但不是在筹谋策划上，我只是洞悉了人性的弱点。”  
“弱点能让你所向披靡？”  
“每个人都是一扇锁上的门，而弱点就是打开他们的钥匙。看呐，我甚至打开了大英政府的门。你无法否认，拥有钥匙的人就是王。真不知道你们干嘛要把王冠放在伦敦塔做什么见鬼的展览，它根本属于我。”  
Mycroft压了一下指节，他的骨头发出响亮的一声，“你认为你也掌握了我的钥匙么？”  
“女王？不。大英帝国的根基？不。我对现在的状态很满意，并不想玩火。”他翘起一边嘴角，一个冷酷而嘲弄的弧度，“但是Sherlock Holmes？是的。虽然没有前两样诱人，但是这一把钥匙也足够了。”  
“哦，那你又是拿到了哪把钥匙打开了Sherlock呢？”  
Jim连连摇头，“他？不，我没有用钥匙打开他，是他自己开了门邀请我进去的。他爱我，我以为你早该看出来了。”  
“爱你？”Mycroft怜悯地一笑，“Jim Moriarty？我承认你有点趣味，但也许他更爱那套阿加莎克里斯汀的小说。”  
“不要暗示我只是他的一个头脑消遣，”Jim毫无怒意，“你应该记得Sherlock不认识一个Jim Moriarty，他只认识Jim Dolos。而Jim Dolos只是一个普通的剧作家，并不适合做为有趣消遣的角色。”  
“但他很快就会知道。猜那时他会怎样？”  
“不，他不会。否则猜猜我会怎样，你是知道我有多大能力的。当然你可以逮捕我折磨我枪决我，但如果能双赢，何必两败俱伤呢？”  
Mycroft露出“意料之中”的表情，“看来你是要提一个交易了。”  
“不然我干嘛要费这么多事来见你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“Jim Dolos。”  
Mycroft一挑眉，“你要这个身份？这种事你手下随便一个黑客都做得到。”  
“当然，但我希望这件事绝不会出纰漏，能从政府得到一个保证自然最好。”  
“还有呢？”他当然不会相信Moriarty会仅此而已。  
“安全，终生安全，即便日后新的恶魔出现了，我成为弃子的那天。我知道的做过的太多，总该为日后打算一下。”  
“你从前似乎不在意这些。”  
“我从前并不觉得我会活到那一天。”  
“什么让你觉得现在你可以了？”  
“我一直可以，只是我想与不想。”  
Mycroft神色一凛，“你认真了？关于Sherlock。”  
Jim的回答令人捉摸不透，“这是一个好时机。”  
什么的好时机？去认真去爱的好时机，亦或是一个条件交换的好时机？Jim并不打算加以解释，他优雅起身，“相对的，我承诺不会越界。考虑一下吧，我希望很快就能得到你的回复。Ciao，Mr.Holmes。”  
他状似不经意地瞟了一眼那盏漂亮的台灯，转身离开。  
[*他曾是我的东南西北，我的每一个方向。  
他曾是我的平时的辛勤，周末的闲暇。  
他曾是我的正午，我的深夜，我的话语，我的欢歌。  
我曾以为爱会直到永远。  
我错了。  
这首诗的美感基本全在原文，勉强翻译出来，但是是距离的曾经的热烈和最终的悲剧美感表现的不是很好。大家将就一下啦。  
这首诗是未来的伏笔，但怎么回应我还没想好%>_


	2. Chapter 2

【twenty-eight】  
Jim回到221B的时候，Sherlock正罕见地躺在沙发上。电视电脑都没有开，他也并不抱怨无聊，只是皱着眉头，略显烦躁地躺在那里。  
Jim走过去。  
“怎么了Honey，你看起来不太好。”  
“没什么。”  
Sherlock显然不愿多说，Jim也不再问，他在沙发边站了一会，转身向楼上自己的卧室走去。  
但Sherlock的声音从身后传来。  
“Jim。”  
“什么？”他停下脚步。  
“我爱你。”  
Jim疑惑地转过头。Sherlock曾经含蓄地对他告白，但他从来没有这样直白地说过这句话。此刻他的语气听起来仿佛仅仅是心血来潮的示爱，但Jim很清楚不是这样。  
“我知道。”他想了想，温和地回答。  
“我爱你。”Sherlock固执地又说了一遍。  
“我知道。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……Sherlock，怎么了？”  
“我爱你。”  
“Sherlock。”  
“我爱你。”  
“Sherlock……”  
“我爱你。”  
“……你是想听我说‘我也爱你’么？”  
听到这一句，Sherlock从沙发上翻身坐起，“那么你会说么？”  
“……”Jim闭了闭眼，忽然绽开一个笑，“我会的。但不是现在。”他又走回沙发边，蹲了下来，双手环住Sherlock的腰，把头靠在他的胸口，他始终眷恋那里的温度。  
Sherlock没有犹豫地怀抱住他。“我会等。”他简短地说。  
Jim好奇地抬头，“我还以为你会生气，然后指控我不爱你。”  
“我不会不相信你。”不会再一次。他在心里无声地说。  
怀里的人顿了顿，然后霍然起身，“可你偏偏又知道我说了谎。”Jim居高临下地看着他。  
“是的，我知道。”Sherlock并不打算否认。  
“能在台灯的流苏珠子里装监听软件，MI6的科技水平真是更上一层楼啊，难为他们相处那么刁钻的招数。”  
“的确，我也有同感。”  
“看来你也意识到我从开始就知道你在听了。”  
“别因为我展现了太多普通人的面貌就低估我，Jim。”  
“我说的话可过分？”  
“并不，我只是不明白你为什么还提出要那个身份，既然你知道我在听。”  
“但你哥哥并没有意识到我知道。”  
他们都并不奇怪自己的隐藏被对方知晓，曝光是早晚的事，尽管他们都曾经试图尽可能地推迟这一天的来临。奇怪的是他们竟还能平静地交谈。  
“不知道能装在珠子里的监听设备音质怎么样。”Jim笑笑，“我的声音听起来还性感么？”  
“一如既往。”  
“你还执迷不悟地爱我么？”  
“一如既往。”  
他们对视，他们都是怪胎，这世界上爱过他们的人并不多。但在这一方面他们又实在不能说匮乏，因为对方已经在用自己的生个灵魂燃烧着爱自己。世上几人能有这样的幸运。  
房间里安静了一会，Jim还是摊摊手，“我决定还是先离开一阵子。放心，我不会越界。”  
“我知道。”  
Sherlock看着Jim很快地收拾了东西，其实也只有一只箱子。他并没有搬来和Sherlock同居，所以也没有什么将成双成对的物件生生分开的场景——只是一个房客要离开了，仅此而已。  
Sherlock当然可以留下他，他可以开口，Jim未必会拒绝。但他不想这样做，不是他不愿意挽留，但Jim需要一个独自过渡，独自思考，独自清醒，独自决定的时间。他们太清楚彼此的想法，所以连解释都不需要。Jim已经意识到Sherlock在他的生活里占据了太大的比重，这种前所未有的情况令他必须抽身，直到他做了最终的决定，彻底消失或是再不离开。  
Jim拉着行李箱站在门口，“Sherlock，I hope I’ll see you soon。”  
“If not, I’ll come to you。”  
“Then I’ll wait for you。”  
Sherlock在他额头上轻轻落下一个吻，没有任何欲望色彩，仅仅是一个深情的吻。“I am here。Always with you, always。”  
[教授和侦探这一轮回里的交往充满了谎言，欺骗，也充满了寻常的温情和快乐。这对于教授完全是一个陌生的领域，他的心接纳了，但他的理智不认同。所以他不肯回一句我也爱你，却又不肯否定自己的感情。离开对于他来说是必然，很多人面对未知的感情都会选择抽身一段时间，这不是逃避，是为了更好的面对。  
于是……我还是没忍心下狠手虐。有亲表示要“狠狠占有”，那个，我不太理解是什么意思啊=。=求解释~]

【twenty-nine】  
——我考虑过你的提议了。M.H.  
——怎么样？J.M.  
——我拒绝。M.H.  
——为什么？鉴于现在的情况我连新身份也不需要了，你只需要保证我的安全，我以为这是一笔很划算的交易。J.M.  
——你会毁了Sherlock。M.H.  
——何以见得？J.M.  
——你会毁了你能得到的一切，拉着他陪你堕入地狱。Sherlock虽然常常自诩高功能反社会，但他不会真的视生命如草芥。他和你完全不同。M.H.  
——可他偏偏爱我。你该看到那段声情并茂的表白了吧？J.M.  
——可你偏偏并不爱他。M.H.  
——你又懂得什么是爱？J.M.  
——当然，我并不是你。我爱Sherlock。M.H.  
——以监视他伤害他强迫他爱的人离开他的方式？真是大开眼界。J.M.  
——我只是在保护他。我不会允许他被黑暗吞噬。M.H.  
——我可以随便说几句话就让他恨你一生。J.M.  
——如你所愿，我并不介意。M.H.  
——哦，多么伟大！不求回报的付出，任人误解的牺牲！我简直以为我是在和复活的耶稣在对话了！你的空灵柩里可还留着那裹尸的白布？J.M.  
——如果你还知道耶稣，就该知道，爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂， 不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶， 不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理； 凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐； 爱是永不止息。*M.H.  
——圣经？我更喜欢失乐园。Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven。**J.M.  
——但他不会成为因你而被逐出伊甸园的亚当。M.H.  
——你宁可他始终赤身裸体而不自知，以愚蠢来成全你所谓的光明正义。J.M.  
——而你想要看这个世界燃烧，以他的爱作为燃料，烧得他只剩下一颗心。M.H.  
——于是你剥夺他爱的机会。J.M.  
——我只是希望他爱一个正确的对象。当然，我仍可以保证你的终生安全，如果你承诺再不与Sherlock有任何交集。未免你有误解，我想我应该解释一下，我的意思是，即便你不再想要和我交易，你们的交集也该到此为止了。M.H.  
——你凭什么认为我会答应呢？J.M.  
——爱是永不止息。若你果真爱他，待我死后尽管去找他。如果你可以等上几十年，尽管我很怀疑这个可能性。但在我看着的一天，你绝不会想要打破承诺的。我有一千种方法让你死，或者生不如死，而你不会想要逐一尝试。M.H.  
——你竟然会认为我怕死？不得不说我很失望，我还以为交手这么久你该对我有更深刻的认知。J.M.  
——从前的你也许不怕，但从前的你也不会提出想要终生安全的保证。如果你对Sherlock还有那么一点在意，想必不会想要想象你一朝横死而他一无所知一生枯等的画面。M.J.  
——看来你毫不介意看到这样的画面成真。J.M.  
——你说过，我宁可亚当众生愚蠢地留在伊甸园中，好过被放逐降罪。M.H.  
Mycroft的手机静默了许久，它的主人靠在椅背上，微闭着眼，好像在享受一个简单的午后，但他汗湿的掌心出卖了他。半晌，手机终于短暂地震动了一下。Mycroft搭在桌面上的手蓦然一紧。  
——好。我答应你。J.M.  
[*哥林多前书 13：4.  
**宁于地狱称王，不必天堂为奴。  
米尔顿著作《失乐园》中著名的一句。  
书籍简介：《失乐园》(Paradise Lost)，全文12卷，以史诗一般的磅礴气势揭示了人的原罪与堕落。诗中叛逆天使撒旦（即路西法），因为反抗上帝的权威被打入地狱，却仍不悔改，负隅反抗，为复仇寻至伊甸园。亚当与夏娃受被撒旦附身的蛇的引诱，偷吃了上帝明令禁吃的分辨善恶的树上的果子。最终，撒旦及其同伙遭谴全变成了蛇，亚当与夏娃被逐出了伊甸园。该诗体现了诗人追求自由的崇高精神，是世界文学史、思想史上的一部极重要的作品。]  
麦哥对教授和侦探的认识其实是非常正确的，教授身处黑暗，而侦探其实一直活在光明中，教授并不会为侦探退出犯罪界，他的身份也不允许，而侦探却极有可能因为教授而万劫不覆。他对侦探的保护既是爱也是枷锁，上帝让人类一直愚蠢而留在伊甸园中，而麦哥宁可侦探终生无爱而不堕入黑暗。  
这很难说是谁错了，至少我觉得麦哥没有错，他只是要保护他的国家和他的弟弟，以他自己的方式。事实上，这次轮回里，如果教授和侦探真的在一起也未必有好的结局。而侦探和教授也没有错，他们已经为对方努力改变，但相遇太晚，对立已定，没有答案。  
至于为什么教授会答应，麦哥会选择这么极端的方式，我只能说情之所至吧。教授没有从前相爱的记忆，但侦探总是第一个爱他的人，并很可能是唯一一个，也爱得最深的一个，我毫不怀疑教授对侦探的爱并不低于侦探对他的。  
P.S.我不是教徒，但我很喜欢那段关于爱的阐述。

【thirty】  
Jim再也没有回来过。  
Sherlock想过去找，但他最终还是放弃了。他不是想不到Mycroft和Jim在他背后都达成了些什么交易，但他尊重Jim的决定。他会一直等，等他回来继续爱他，或者，彻底绝望。  
转眼就是几十年。  
没有人逃得过生老病死。最先去的是Mrs.Hudson，Sherlock参加了葬礼之后还是有好久觉得不真实，他总是在发现不再有人给他送早茶，抱怨他毁掉墙纸，在冰箱里放尸体时怅然若失。然后是Sherlock的父亲，他走得很安详，但母亲，那个一辈子天才并活力的女人在那天像个小孩子一样哭得声嘶力竭。一个月后，母亲宁静地在家里的大床上停止了呼吸，深夜里毫无征兆的死亡，也许她是再睡不惯这张总是两个人相拥而眠的床了。Mycroft在葬礼上拿出一个本子，上面密密麻麻地记着他对母亲的种种抱怨，可他只念了几条，就把它放进了铺满白玫瑰的灵柩。“死亡是神给人最大的恩赐。”他说，努力抑制着声音里的哽咽。  
Sherlock看到Mycroft真的已经老了，因为身份，他总是很用心打理自己的外貌，但现在已经到了掩饰都没有办法的地步。他的头发白得越来越多，而他也懒得再一遍一遍地染。那把雨伞已经更多的不是对伦敦多变天气的防患，而成为了一个别致的拐棍。  
Mycroft去的那天，Sherlock一直守在他身边。  
“Sherl。”他只是叫了一声他的名字，没有再说下去。他与他的一生都浓缩在这一句话里，所有的争执和亲密，疏离和依赖，怀疑和信任，拆台和扶持。所有的虚假的恨和真实的爱。  
Sherlock都懂得。  
“I know。”他回答。  
于是Mycroft安心地闭上了眼睛。如果他还有感觉，最后一点触感应该是什么水质的东西掉落在他的脸上。  
每一个生命都会消亡，但不是每一颗心都会被打碎。  
Jim再一次走在贝克街上的时候，已经不再是那个“必要的恶魔”很多年了。新的恶魔早就接替了他，但Mycroft很有信用地使他一直生活在安全之中。他很久没有来到过这条街上了，这些年他走过很多地方，明媚的阿姆斯特丹，纯粹的卫城，热情的巴塞罗那，浪漫的巴黎，而他的灵魂早已系在了那座烟雨濛濛的伦敦。  
他走到221B，礼貌地伸手敲了敲门。每一声都震动起回忆。  
第一声。  
“Jim Dolos，久仰大名，Mr.Holmes。”  
第二声。  
“为什么是我？我们甚至并不怎么说话。”  
第三声。  
“如果……我不是你所以为的样子，甚至不是我自以为的样子，Will you still be with me？”  
第四声。  
“I’ll always be with you。”  
第五声。  
“你还执迷不悟地爱我么？”  
没有人回答，但Jim知道那个人知道他会来，没什么理由，他就是知道。于是他自己开了门——他始终都是拥有钥匙的那个人。  
熟悉的壁纸，熟悉的楼梯，就像是自己只是出了个远门，什么都没有变过，他还是这里那个写剧本的房客。这些年他的耳朵已经不太好使，但他却清晰地听到那个人的呼吸声，就在楼上，像以往一样窝在那张狭窄的沙发上，等他回来。  
他踏上楼梯。  
。  
221B门前，他转过身来，向Sherlock伸出左手，一个灿烂的笑容出现在他脸上，露出两颗尖尖的犬齿。  
。  
酒吧旁边的小巷，他走到Sherlock面前，伸手搡了他一下，还没来得及做出下一个动作，已经被紧紧抱住。他的拥抱那么用力，仿佛要将自己融进他的骨血。  
第三节。  
阳光明媚的早晨，Sherlock放下手里的餐刀，跨过桌子的长度，握住他因为紧张而微微蜷起的手。  
。  
圣诞夜，他的指尖在钢琴上飞舞，Sherlock坐在一旁安静地听着，温柔在他们之间流淌。  
第五节。  
最后一天，Sherlock在他额头上轻轻落下一个吻，没有任何欲望色彩，仅仅是一个深情的吻。然后他们离别。  
Jim推开房门。  
Sherlock就站在他眼前，你看，他就知道这个家伙也心知肚明他会来。  
他早就没有了年轻时的英俊，银白的头发，更多的皱纹，曾经颇为健美的身材如今也早就没有形状。Jim知道自己也一样。可是要一副好皮囊做什么呢？他们又不是世界先生，以皮相彼此吸引。甚至这一刻，连他们曾经至关重要的大脑都不再重要。这里没有全世界独一无二的咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes，也没有变幻无常的咨询罪犯Jim Moriarty，这里站着的只是Sherlock和Jim罢了啊。  
一个隔了几十年的拥抱。  
他身上的味道似乎都和记忆里有了不同，但似乎也比记忆里更温暖。Jim仿佛听到了Sherlock低低的笑声，于是他自己也笑了出来。在这笑声里，一切都变得无所谓了，即便他们蹉跎了几十年光阴，即便他们再没有多久可以把彼此抓紧，但他们终究又在彼此面前了，于是所有遗憾都可以被原谅。  
“I owe you，Sherlock。”Jim说，“我还欠你一句话。我说过我会说的，只是没想到会这么久，但我觉得现在是一个好时机。”  
“什么？”  
“I love you。”  
Jim感到环着他的双臂收紧了些。  
“I am here。Always with you, always。我没有食言。”  
“我也没有。I am here with you，always，my soul has no where to go。”  
他们终于可以做一对最普通的情人。去伦敦塔看王冠，在Timeless喝咖啡，在泰晤士河畔散步，在鸽子广场谈天，甚至学着年轻人去坐伦敦眼，在最高点接吻。多少曾经想做而没有机会做到的愿望，如今一一弥补。  
他们都知道剩下的时间并不多了。  
最终还是Jim先走。他年轻时的生活太过刺激和动荡，终于反应在这一具老去的身躯上。他最后的时间在巴茨医院，并没有经历太多的痛苦。Sherlock始终陪在他身边。有时他读书给他听，有时会向他讲述这些年的趣事，有时他们亲吻彼此，也有时什么也不做。  
那一天到来的时候，他们都知道怎么回事，因为Jim的精神出奇的好。他们把两个人之间所有的亲密和争执都回忆了一遍，额头顶着额头，一起笑得喘不上气。然后Jim就在Sherlock的怀里闭上了眼睛。他的嘴角还带着笑。  
心电图变成一条直线。  
Sherlock把脸颊贴在Jim的额头上，他的声音轻轻。“我不知道我还会不会再有机会回去遇见你了，但我希望可以。”  
“现在英国同性恋已经可以结婚了，我还没向你求婚呢。”  
“这怎么会是我们的结局呢？”  
“这么短，怎么足够呢？”  
“我们可以做得更好，一定可以的。”  
“一定可以的。”  
“我们会很快再见的。”  
“我保证。”  
“Always with you, always。”  
他握紧了Jim的手。  
[本轮会结束！还有下一个的～  
其实这个轮回是个HE不觉得么？]

【本轮回小番外】  
我的名字是Sean Hilton。  
我还记得我第一次见到那个人的时候，他随意地抽着烟与我卧底组织的Boss聊天，那个一向自大的无法无天的德国人在他面前有谦卑的恭敬。他弹着烟灰，抱怨他们在他最喜欢的钢琴边做毒品交易，神情里夹杂着不然的冷酷和孩子气，多么相对的两种特质，在他的眉眼间被完美地融合。  
天使和魔鬼的结合。我在心里想，如果撒旦在人间有诱人堕落的使者，那么他该是其中一个。  
“圣诞节那天我会需要你们留下一个人手接待我。”他说，状似不经意地瞟向我，“那个黑头发绿眼睛的高个子不错。”  
后来回忆起来，我会觉得那一切都是命运，我被魔鬼选中堕落，而我甘之如饴。  
我当然知道他是谁，每个在MI6任职过的人都见过他的照片。全世界独一无二的咨询罪犯，Jim Moriarty。但在看到他的照片时我只是感叹，这样一副几乎天真的漂亮面孔怎么会就是传说中“犯罪界的拿破仑”，当这样一个人真正站我眼前的时候，我才终于明白了这个名字所代表的含义。  
冷酷，藐视，淡漠，高高在上。即便笑着与你讲话，也令人心惊胆战下一秒不可预知的变故。他有属于王者的气质。  
但他同时也是一个最高超的演员，比如在Sherlock Holmes面前，他便蜕变成一个温柔普通的恋人。  
圣诞夜，我始终都不会忘记那一晚，他坐在钢琴前，弹一首我没有听过的曲子。当然，我没有亲眼看到，我那时没有在场的资格，只能在隔壁的储藏室里听他们的情话。  
“Always with me。”他这样说着。  
为什么撒旦可以引诱人心甘情愿堕入地狱，因为他会提供给你最美的幻觉。而他的温柔像一颗流弹精准地击中我的心脏，一击致命。  
后来我才知道他早就知道我的身份，那一晚的交集他全是故意。但我猜我会不可自拔地沉迷于他并不在他的计划之内。  
所以在他承诺远离Sherlock Holmes之后，我出现在他眼前，他掩饰不住的惊讶。我对他解释我已经不再为大英政府工作，而他对此全不在意。  
“如果你想要陪着我，”他耸耸肩，“我不会阻止。”  
于是我跟着他。  
我们走过了许多地方，丹麦，冰岛，希腊，日本，中国，法兰西，意大利。出乎我意料的是，他并不试图甩掉我，甚至一直对我很好。我们像是最普通的周游客，他开始还策划一些犯罪，后来新的恶魔出现他干脆争都不争就金盆洗手。  
“找不到势均力敌的对手破解谜题，出题也就不那么有趣了。”他这样对我解释。  
我当然知道他指的是谁，况且他也向来不加以掩饰。  
我不知道这算是幸运还是不幸，我和Sherlock Holmes有几分悲哀的相似。他喜欢我在短信最后附上S.H.的署名，喜欢看着我绿色的眼睛出神，也喜欢我刚洗过头发时蓬乱微卷的样子。他并不经常索取我的身体，但必然枕着我的手臂入睡。他总是模糊不清地叫我的名字，Sean还是Sherl，总是很相似的。  
我当然知道我是一个替身，虽然他也向来不愿意说明。  
我在他身边第十年的时候，他身边的人已经走得很多了。毕竟他不再是犯罪界呼风唤雨的Prof.Moriarty。准确地说，仍然留在他身边并打算一直留下来的，只剩下我和Sebastian Moran，那个他最忠实的狙击手。那个高大英俊的金发男人，看我的目光有时带着怜悯，我知道为什么，但我向来只回以一个微笑。他跟在他身边那么久，怎么会不知道他与另一个男人的纠葛。  
结果那一年我的生日，我收到了他的礼物。  
这十年我向来是不过生日的，我们似乎都对这样无意义的纪念日毫无概念。但这一年，他带我来到一家装潢高档的酒店，已经清了场，气氛布置的绝佳，空气里可以嗅到淡淡的玫瑰香。而大厅中央，摆着一架夏贝尔钢琴。  
他坐在钢琴前，对我微笑，弹奏了那首我想念了十年的旋律。  
Always with me。  
我的手在颤抖，我无法抑制。我几乎要以为他真的爱上我了。十年，如果真的如此，一切心酸和痛苦的过往都变得值得。  
但他站起身，走到我身前，拥抱了我。  
这是一个温柔美好的拥抱，然而我只觉得自己的体温瞬间冰冷。  
这是一个离别的拥抱。  
“Sean。”他说，他很少将我的名字叫的这样清晰，“你该走了。不要再在我身边浪费时间。”  
我不知道该说什么好，我的嗓子似乎被什么堵住了。  
“你知道我只是把你当做他，何必执迷不悟。”他抚着我的背，“不要说你不介意，不要说你希望这样的日子继续下去，你已经荒废了十年，如果这十年不能让我爱上你，以后几十年也不能。”  
“为什么？”我挣扎着开口。什么为什么？我究竟在渴求一个什么答案？我自己也不知道。为什么他不能够爱我？为什么连替身也不愿让我继续？我的声音和我的头脑一同战栗。  
他的声音听起来柔和而冷静，“因为我爱他。”他笑了笑，“虽然我没有对他说过，但我知道我爱他。从前我是不懂爱的，他让我懂得了。而当我懂得了爱之后，我就不能这样残忍地对待爱我的人。”  
他放开我，微笑着看着我的眼睛，“Seb已经帮你买好了去瑞士的机票，我记得你非常喜欢那里，我的几个老朋友会把你安置得很好。别担心。”  
“你要等他一辈子？”我不可置信地问。我了解当年Mycroft定下的承诺。  
他点点头，竟然是平和满足的神色。“那样用整个灵魂燃烧着爱过一个人之后，几十年的等待只是一个很短的时间。我只希望我能比那位Mr.Holmes活得长一点，至少亲口告诉他我欠他的那句话。”  
我想我知道他指的是哪一句。一股绝望席卷了我。  
“走吧。”他最后拍拍我的肩膀，又坐回琴凳上，弹起那首《Always with me》。  
与我同在，与我同在。这一句承诺，从来不是为我。而我终于失去了陪伴他的机会。  
他的等待是他的，我的痴心是我的。这从来都是并不相关的两件事。好在世界的另一端，我知道那个他心心念念的人也一样等待着他。至少这个故事里还有人能快乐。  
我绝望地闭上眼。  
Bless you。

【thirty-one】  
Sherlock再一次意识到自己回到过去时，感到了极大的惊讶。  
Jim过世后，他没有随之结束自己的生命。事实上，他的确这样想过，但不久就变得释然。他们相爱，相爱到生命的最后一刻，这已经足够圆满。当然他们荒芜了几十年的时间，但世上怎么会没有遗憾呢？  
于是Sherlock顺从了时间的安排，他在Jim过世的两周后在自己的卧室里停止了呼吸。像他的母亲一样，在深夜里毫无征兆的离去。但也许是有征兆的，那日复一日愈加强烈的思念，在每一次呼吸里缠绕着他。他从不习惯去倾诉感情，于是嘴里没有说，但每一个眼神都在说，每一个表情都在说，每一个动作都在说，每一个毛孔都在说，思念将他淹没。  
寿终正寝。Sherlock做好了一切结束的准备，但之后他就在一间他只停留着模糊印象的房间醒来了。  
房间不大，颇为凌乱，像他所有住过的卧室一样。但这里不是221B，也不是自己的家，Sherlock感到陈设有些眼熟，又想不起究竟是在哪里见到过。他从床上坐起来，明显地感受到身体的年轻。走到窗边向外看了一眼，有三三两两的年轻人抱着书或者拿着足球从楼下经过——Sherlock挑了挑眉，了然地笑起来——牛津大学宿舍，他居然回到了大学时代。  
记忆里他从来不喜欢学校，在其他同龄人在公学里争夺一个橄榄球时，他只在家里接受家庭教师的课程。即便到了不得不进入大学的年纪，他也和同学关系疏远——运动是个交朋友的好办法，但他喜欢的击剑和拳击*并不算是太主流的运动，而他又向来不擅交际。  
Sherlock有些心烦。大学时代他对Jim Moriarty的了解基本等于零，而现在他也没办法去征集什么室友，他找不到他，而等待可需要足足十几年，他已经等得够久了。  
Sherlock叹了一口气。无能为力一直都是他讨厌的感觉，这所带来的烦躁让他无所是从。他决定去好好来一场击剑缓解情绪，淋漓尽致的运动和汗水总是充满了治愈的力量。  
但这次他遇见了一个有趣的对手。  
Sherlock早已不记得当初大学的击剑爱好者都有哪些，他总是专心致志于运动本身，并不与同伴多聊。而他又惯用重剑**，击剑中大家都带着面罩，全副武装，哪里分得出身份。但今天走进场馆的这一个，Sherlock绝不会认错。  
他知道以Jim的聪明一定也能接受最好的教育，但Sherlock没想到的是他竟然曾是自己的同窗。  
进场的男人虽然戴着面罩看不清五官，但那个身形，那走路的姿态，那手指上自然的小动作，他实在再稔熟不过了。他忽然意识到，Jim是真实地在他从1989到2012的日子里关注着他，足足的23年，以他或知道或不知道的方式，在暗处注视着他。不，Sherlock才不会相信什么巧合的说法，这一点上他和Mycroft少有地达成了共识，神不会那么懒惰的。  
他在面罩下微笑起来。  
Jim的剑术实在说不上好，看他后来出现时的小肚子也推测得出他有多不热爱运动，但一向善于进攻且从不饶人的Sherlock今天出奇地温柔，本该三分钟就能以Jim的失败告终的比赛在一方刻意的引导下被拖到九分钟***仍是平局。  
“想要加时么？”Sherlock带笑的声音从面罩下模糊地传出。  
“不，还是算了吧。”对方很明显是运动量过大。  
于是Sherlock脱下头盔，走到对方面前自然地伸出手。  
“Sherlock Holmes，Nice to meet you。”  
对面的人犹豫了一下，伸手握住他的，左手摘下了头盔。一张黑发黑眼的漂亮面孔带着惊讶的微笑。  
“Jim Moriarty。”  
[*侦探上牛津，喜欢击剑和拳击来源于百度百科。  
**重剑，击剑主流形式之一，还有花剑和佩剑。  
重剑是完全刺击武器。只有剑尖击中有效，剑身横击无效。击中有效部位包括全身即：躯干，腿脚，手及臂以及头盔。与花剑及佩剑不同，重剑每次击中都有效。若双方在四分之一秒内相互击中，双方各得一次击中数。最容易被击中的部位是手。所以，重剑比赛需高度准确性，攻击对方的好机会常常是当对方开始攻击的时候。  
我觉得这种进攻型玩法比较适合侦探^_^  
***击剑比赛最长时间即九分钟，在九分钟内，如果双方平分，那么将加赛一分钟，使用突然死亡法。为了防止双方过分防守，加赛前抽签决定如果加时赛中双方都未得分，那谁会是胜者。]  
关于侦探和教授的年龄设定，纯粹是因为我意淫了太久青葱同窗版的两个人~正常貌似教授要比侦探大一点的，不过这都是浮云~

【thirty-two】  
Jim Moriarty是数学系的学生*，并且用教过他的老师的话说，“天赋异禀”。说起来Sherlock应该是听过他的声名的，但他一点印象都没有。这也并不奇怪，毕竟他连英国现在有没有国王都不清楚，何况只是一个在数学系颇有建树的学生。  
今年他们都只有二十岁，Sherlock的推理能力已经崭露头角，Jim的学术能力也已风光初现，无论怎么说，这都几乎是他们最好的时光。Sherlock耍了一点小手段，成功地挤走了Jim原本的室友，从自己的单人间搬进了他的双人宿舍。他真怀念他们在221B同居的那段日子啊。  
而现在和那时几乎没有分别，有时会让Sherlock生出一种仿佛仍是昨日的错觉。Jim依旧很宅，要么抱着电脑上网，要么坐在书桌前写写算算。自己倒变得很无聊，要么抱着电脑一起上网，要么坐在书桌前一起写写算算——没有Lestrade的案子，而牛津的宿舍再条件宽松也不会允许他在寝室里放一堆人体器官和化学药品——Sherlock觉得自己快要发霉了，他简直无法想象自己当年是怎么幸存下来的。  
好在身边还有Jim。他宽慰地想，否则他会申请退学的。  
暑假到了的时候，Sherlock理所应当地决定回家，但似乎出乎意料又似乎不出所料的是，Jim决定留在学校。  
“我在附近有一份兼职。”他向Sherlock解释说。  
Sherlock回想起他们的过往，Jim的“家”，一次是为扮演Jim from IT租来的小公寓，一次是扮演房客的221B，他从来不知道Jim真正的居所。就像他在他面前，有时是Jim from IT，有时是Prof.Moriarty，有时是Jim Dolos，却从来没有一个真实的透明的Jim。  
“那我也不回去了。”Sherlock尽量自然地说，“回了家还要和Mycroft吵架，本来只是觉得在这里一个人太无聊，既然你不走，那我也不走了。”  
他很担心Jim会怀疑，但对方只是奇怪地看了看他，耸耸肩，“随你。”  
如果Sherlock知道后来会发生什么，他一定会为自己现在的决定叫好。  
那天和往常并没有什么不同，准确地说，暑假中的他们和平常也没什么不同，Jim做一份家教的工作，每天两小时，其余时间照旧宅在宿舍里。假期的校园人很少，走在路上常常前后都是荒无人烟，除了工作他们很少出门，偶尔其中一个会晚上出门买宵夜，而事情就发生于这个契机。  
很俗套的情节，Jim夜里出门之后半晌都没有回来，Sherlock放心不下出门去找——要知道现在他身边还没有Sebastian Moran，而那家伙的身体实在不算多好——结果就看到他正被几个高大的身影围住，而借着路灯，Sherlock甚至能看到Jim嘴角的淤青。  
“不过是个没人要的怪胎，还真当自己是天才了么？”为首的人声音熟悉，Sherlock记得他似乎是数学系一直被Jim压住一头的对头——校园暴力并不少见，他只是被保护得太好从来没有见到过。  
Jim没有说话，甚至没有看他，他静静地凝视着黑暗，眼神里有轻蔑的嘲讽和隐秘的恨意——一如当初他面对Carl Powers时的眼神。而让他出现这样眼神的人最终都付出了代价。Jim简直要轻笑出来，他有一百种方法让眼前这个白痴知道自己错得有多厉害，想到这张脸变得死气沉沉的样子几乎让他感觉不到疼痛了。  
但一个飞快奔来的人影打断了他的想象，那人冲到他面前猛地将他护在身后，然后狠狠地一拳向刚刚想象中的主角打去。Jim还没有反应过来，眼前的几个人已经完全顾不上理他打成了一团。  
“……Sherlock？”  
Sherlock从来没有像这样愤怒过。  
他一直以理智见长，凡事都善于思考过后采取最为有利的方式解决，但这一刻，他只想把拳头揍到那个家伙脸上。他当然知道以他一人面对一个小团体没什么胜算，可这不重要，重要的是Jim的样子——他有一副已经习惯了的样子。  
Sherlock相信眼前这家伙是第一次对Jim动手，否则他大概早就不会出现了，但Jim的神情告诉他，他经历过许多这样的事情，来自许多人，而那些人都付出了代价。他完全可以想象如果他没有出现，几天后这个家伙变成一具尸体的样子，说真的，他不在乎。但他在乎Jim。他不希望Jim再一次做这样的事，他不希望Jim以为这就是唯一的解决方法。  
这就是他们两个走上了截然不同的两条路的真相。一个被保护，而另一个决定以一种极端的方式保护自己。  
这个认知让他感到绝望。  
虽然爱好拳击，Sherlock还是很快在腹背受敌的情况下渐渐不支。Jim不知道什么时候也参了战，最终的结果不需多言——哪有什么奇迹——两个鼻青脸肿的重伤人士一起躺在草坪上，终于看着对方的鬼样子大笑出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你真该看看你现在的样子，非常具有不对称的美感！”  
“你以为你好到哪里去么！看看你那歪掉的嘴！”  
“Fuck！他下手还真狠！哎呀，一笑扯得嘴角都痛了！”  
“那就闭嘴！”  
“可是你这样子真的太好笑了哈哈哈哈！”  
……  
笑了半晌，两个人都安静了下来。Sherlock偏着头去看身边的人，他仰着脸直视着星空，一张波澜不惊无悲无喜的脸，已经没有了方才令他心惊的恨意。  
“Jim。”  
“嗯？”  
“你可以打给我。”  
意识到他在说什么，Jim撇撇嘴，“哪有那个时间。况且你没听他说么，‘没人要的怪胎’，这种事我都习惯了。这么多年我一个人不是也挺好。”  
“那是从前。”Sherlock固执地说，“现在我在这里。”  
Jim转过头，眼里有不加掩饰的惊讶。他沉默地看了Sherlock良久，夜晚温和的风带着暖意在他们之间吹拂。他可以清晰地看到那个人眼里的真诚和坚定，那个人的声音沉稳平静，有稳妥的令人安心的力量。  
他终于开口。  
“Sherlock。我想说说我以前的事情。”  
“我在听。”  
[*『百度百科：他出生良好，受过极好的教育，并且有着非凡的数学天赋。21岁的年纪，他就写了一篇有关两项理论的论文，风行欧洲。』我把“出身良好”摒弃了~]

【thirty-three】  
“我是个私生子。”  
这是Jim的开场白。  
“那个男人有钱，有声望，有名誉，所以我向来衣食无忧。那个女人也知道名分什么的没有希望，所以只是终日酗酒，抽烟，什么都不管。镇上的人都知道是怎么回事，所以看我的眼神也可以想象。”  
“小孩子其实是最残忍的，大人好歹还要顾忌着面子，但孩子是不必的。所以从很小的时候开始，我就习惯这样的事了。”  
“我是个天才，我从来不会否认这一点，就像我也从不否认我的确是一个没人要的怪胎。但在一个充满了愚蠢的世界上，平庸而强壮才是最好的选择，天才而弱小只能成为被欺凌的对象。因为在这里我实在比他们优越太多，”他指指自己的头，“他们就要充分利用比我优越的地方反击回来——反正也没有人会管。”  
“我成年那年，那个男人留下一笔钱就和我断绝了关系，大概是怕我找麻烦？那个女人，看得出，早就想要我消失很久了，所以我就遂了她的心愿。”  
“别把我想得可怜，因为我还是拿到了不少的一笔钱，不然也不会能在这里上学。那些欺负过我的小孩子，我也都送给了他们一点小小的礼物。”他的语气风淡云轻，“只是没想到流言竟然能传到这里，真不知道他是哪里打听来这些东西的，也算他厉害了。”  
“其实我真的不太在意这些，但我不会允许他们以此为借口。我刚刚已经想好了要怎么对付一下这家伙，但你就出现了。”  
“这还是第一次……有人想要帮我。哈。”  
“所以，我有点惊讶。”  
Sherlock静静地听着Jim平静的声音，说着这些他从没有听到过，很可能也再也不会听到的话。他从前总是不明白他，他明明就站在他眼前，哪怕肌肤相亲，哪怕真心相爱，都仿佛隔着一个未知的雷池。而这一刻，他终于亲手将面具揭开，将所有的谜底和伤疤展示在他眼前。  
Sherlock轻轻扣住Jim的手。  
Jim的手颤动一下，并没有挣开。  
“Sherlock，”他说，“我们在这里躺到天亮吧。”  
“好。”  
于是两个人都沉默下来，他们都没有再动，不知道究竟是什么时间，离天亮还有几个小时，只是静静地握着手躺在那里。盛夏的天亮得很早，也许是过了三个小时，也许是五个，他们都没有睡去，也没有松开彼此的手。他们看着墨蓝色的天空渐渐变得灰白，有微弱的光从云层间透出，变得淡黄，变得金黄，变得橙红，终于看到霞光万丈。  
Jim慢慢攥紧了Sherlock的手。  
Sherlock下意识地看向他，发现他也看着自己。四目相对，而两个人都没有转开视线。  
“Sherlock，我看到天亮了。谢谢你。”  
他极其温柔地笑了，松开手，撑着身体站起来，迎着晨光，轻轻地张开了手臂，像一个拥抱的姿态。  
“Sherlock，我喜欢你。”  
“当然……你可以选择搬走。”  
回答他的是手臂上微热的温度。  
Sherlock也站了起来，他走到Jim身前，朝阳在他身后喷薄而出，他整个人像融进了光里，仿佛他就是太阳。他捉住Jim的手臂，向自己的方向一拉，迎接他的是一个温暖的怀抱。  
Jim仰起脸，看到他的太阳俯下身，亲吻了他。  
[教授终于敞开心扉了~撒花~  
不知道会不会有人觉得突兀，我非常喜欢“救赎”这个词，那种从没有一束光的黑暗里，忽然有人带着整个太阳照了进来的感觉。你难以想象这对于黑暗中的人是怎样的感受。而我一直相信教授内心是向着光亮而不是甘心黑暗的，那个吹飞短信的教授总让我觉得他只是不得不留在黑暗里。当然这是我自己的看法啦。  
我是井喷型作者，前段天天更文的日子是井喷期，现在我喷不太出来了=。=既然都回到青年时期了，这文也快大结局了……飞速闪身躲砖头中]

【thirty-four】  
Sherlock Holmes的人生一直是一眼就看得到尽头的。  
无论遇见了怎样的惊险案件，无论经历过怎样的生死关头，他的人生始终是一条既定的轨道。他出生于一个富庶家庭，父母像是最平凡的父母一样有点腻烦又有点令人割舍不下，他们关心着他。他有一个长他七岁，虽然常常争吵内心却一直依赖的兄长，那个人保护着他。他认识一个一直提供给他案子自己却记不清名字的探长，忍受着他的毒舌和古怪，那个人支持着他。他的房东太太人很和善很可爱，琐琐碎碎唠唠叨叨，那个人纵容着他。他还遇见了一个小个子军医，填补了他始终空缺的朋友的位置，那个人陪伴着他。  
他的一切都可以预见——他会在案件中奔波，会在无聊中抱怨，他的朋友会遇到自己深爱的人然后走上平凡人的道路，从他的生活中渐渐淡出，他会一直做个侦探，直到很久很久以后他老了也倦了，他会一个人在漂亮的乡下买一幢小房子，平和地度过他人生的最后一段时间，可能养养蜂，或者什么别的——这就是他预见的人生，也是他一直以来的人生。  
不是没有遗憾，从来都是一个人，但也仅仅是遗憾而已。  
直到——他的生命中闯进了另一个人。  
那个人在暗处关注了他许多年，却从不让他知道。那个人选择了一个他觉得适当的契机，毫无预兆地出现在他的视线里。那个人来得突兀，又在自己被吸引时突兀地选择离开。那个人有不逊于自己的聪明，近乎相同的灵魂，截然不同的道路。那个人变幻无常，可有一点却始终没有变过。  
那个人爱他。  
那个人是一个意外，他闯进他的生活里搅乱一切，带来一堆麻烦，可奇怪的是他却不希望他离开。从来都习惯了独来独往，从来都习惯了身边的人来了又去，从来都习惯了沉浸在自己的世界里不需要其他人来添加什么热闹，可是偏偏被那个人一一打破。  
那个人是他新的习惯。他无法克制地想要把那个人留下来，就留在他身边，他们可以一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起工作，一起消遣，于是两个人就都不再那么孤单。没错，他知道那个人的灵魂一定也是孤单的，他迫不及待地想要拥抱那个灵魂。  
于是他在溯回的命运中扇动着蝴蝶的翅膀，他追逐着不可知的未来，他一眼就望得到头的人生变得不可预测。爱是一个危险的不利因素，他一直也这样认为，现在他自己成为最终的证明。  
如果是从前有其他任何人做着和他如今同样的事，他一定会觉得荒谬且愚蠢。其实现在他也同样这样觉得。但假如这世界上有一个人值得这个天才的大脑荒谬且愚蠢一回，那么那个人将是唯一的选择。  
这世上的一切来了又去都不在意，唯独那个人，想要长长久久地，留在身边。  
他终于得偿所愿。

【thirty-five】  
……  
“Sherlock，我饿了。”  
“我去买宵夜，你想吃什么？”  
“吃你。”  
……  
“Sherlock，回你自己的床上去！我明天有答辩！”  
“我相信你根本不用准备也能秒杀全场的。”  
“但也不代表我可以整晚不睡觉！”  
……  
“Jim，你毕业打算做什么？”  
“已经有大学邀请我去做数学老师了，我觉得还不错。”  
“我觉得你更适合写剧本。”  
“？”  
……  
“Sherlock，我被提名最佳编剧了！”  
“彼此彼此，我被提名最帅侦探了。”  
“哎哟，是谁近视程度高到提名你？”  
“你啊，前天晚上。”  
……  
“拜托，你不是真的要穿成这样去参加我的颁奖典礼吧？”  
“有什么不对么？”  
“至少把你那顶奇怪的帽子摘下来！”  
……  
“我的获奖致辞怎么样？”  
“很好，如果你不用‘那个长得像宜家花椰菜的先生’来指代我就更好了。”  
……  
“Jim，不要骗我！”  
“我没有！”  
“我说了不要骗我！”  
“我也说了我没有！”  
“你够了！你以为我不知道你只是把那颗花椰菜放进了衣橱最下面么！”  
……  
“那个模仿你的电影作案的家伙今天被抓住了。”  
“哦？”  
“觉得可惜？”  
“不。我只是很奇怪犯罪这么有趣的事他居然可以这么没创意。”  
……  
“Sherlock，今年夏天我们去荷兰旅行吧。”  
“你想要我求婚就直说，Jim。”  
……  
“Jim，不要再折腾那份冰淇淋了，我真的没有在里面藏戒指。”  
……  
“一个荷兰旅行就这么浪费了。唉。我们明年再来？”  
“忘了荷兰吧，相信我，英国下个月就会通过同性恋婚姻法了。真的。”  
……  
“Sherlock其实你那些演绎法都是唬人的你能破案主要是因为你会算命吧？”  
“Jim，我说了很多次了，我不是算命算出法案通过的。”  
……  
“Jim Moriarty，你是否愿意与Sherlock Holmes成为终生的伴侣，和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”  
“I do。”  
……  
“Sherlock Holmes，你是否愿意与Jim Moriarty成为终生的伴侣，和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”  
“I do。”  
……  
“Sherlock，我准备写一部爱情剧。”  
“凶器A爱上了凶器B么？”  
“是警察爱上罪犯！”  
“不如侦探爱上罪犯。”  
“然后他亲手杀了她？”  
“然后他们结婚了。”  
……  
“咦，Sherlock这是白头发么？”  
……  
“Sherlock，我决定退隐了。”  
“好，我陪你。”  
……  
“你觉得我们以后住乡下怎么样？”  
“事实上，我已经看中了一所房子。”  
……  
“我们养点蜜蜂打发时间怎么样？”  
“不如你养蜜蜂，我养蜂虎。*”  
……  
“Sherlock，我觉得我老了。”  
“我不觉得那有什么不好。”  
“是啊是啊，你也老了。”  
……  
“我们一起变老，不好么？”  
“再好不过了。”  
……  
“Sherlock，我不想呆在医院里。”  
“别闹，你很快就能出院了。”  
……  
“Sherlock，我不想呆在医院里。”  
“就快出院了。”  
“上个月你就是这样说的。”  
……  
“Sherlock，我不想呆在医院里。”  
“真的快了，Jim。再忍一忍。”  
……  
“Sherlock我不想最后的日子呆在医院里。”  
“好。”  
……  
“我们到家了，Jim。”  
……  
“早安，Jim，我爱你。”  
“早安，我也爱你。”  
……  
“早安，Jim，我爱你。”  
“早安，我也爱你。”  
……  
“早安，Jim，我爱你。”  
“早安，我也爱你。”  
……  
“早安，Jim，我爱你。”  
“……”  
“Jim，回答我。”  
“……”  
“好吧，我知道你也爱我，你不必说。”  
……  
Sherlock打了几个电话做了些安排，随后就坐在床边，握住了Jim已经变冷的手。他内心很平静，但眼前却一阵一阵的眩晕。  
一阵眩晕里，他看到他冲到Jim身前打架的样子。  
一阵眩晕里，他看到他在酒吧后巷拥抱Jim的样子。  
一阵眩晕里，他看到残阳如血里Jim在废墟中说着想要活下去的样子。  
一阵眩晕里，他看到槲寄生下他们第一个吻的样子。  
眼前渐渐变得漆黑，Sherlock很熟悉这种感觉，但是现在他明明还有意识的，怎么会这样？他仍然睁着眼睛。  
“Thank you。”  
他看到光明又丝丝缕缕地重现。  
“Bless you。”  
模糊的光线逐渐汇聚成一个清晰的人影。  
“只要我还活着，你就能救你的朋友，就还有退路。”  
Jim悲伤的笑出现在眼前，自己就站在他咫尺的对面，脚下是巴茨医院的天台。Sherlock不懂究竟发生了什么——他又回到了原点？  
“那么，就祝你好运吧。”  
身体先于思想动作，Sherlock一把抓住了Jim拿着枪还没来得及抬起的手，对上对方因惊讶而瞪大的眼睛，然后他毫不犹豫地将他收入怀中。  
“Dear Jim……”  
[*蜂虎，一种鸟类，听名字也知道是蜜蜂的天敌啦^_^]  
下次就是大结局！！！

【终章】  
离别的前一天，John做了一个梦。  
彼时他早已从221B搬走，和他此生最为深爱的女人——Mary，有了自己的小家。而他梦里的两个人，一个不知所踪，一个留下苦守。他无处插足，自始至终，甚至在这个梦里，他也只是一个故事的客居人。  
有时他会忍不住庆幸，他只是一个客居人。  
……  
他梦到的是两年前巴茨医院天台的对决。  
梦里的他仿佛就是那时的他自己，心急如焚地从221B赶到医院，实验室里早已找不到Sherlock的身影。他喊着Sherlock的名字奔跑在走廊里一间一间地找，就像他们初识的时候，“血腥的哥”的案子里一样，他相信自己一定能在一切无可挽回之前找到那个人。事实也的确是这样，最终在他推开天台的门的刹那，他终于看到那个熟悉的身影安然无恙地站在自己的视线里。  
没有迟。John很想奔上前去紧紧抓住Sherlock，问他有没有事，近距离地确定他什么都好。但他却定在原地，一只手撑着天台的门，喉头滚了一滚，终于发不出任何声音。  
他眼前，Sherlock Holmes和Jim Moriarty静静相拥。  
John完全失去了反应的能力，他站的位置离那两个人有些距离，他们都没有注意到他。良久，他看到Moriarty推开了Sherlock，他微仰着头看着他，而John只能模糊地听到他们的对话。  
“不要死。”这是Sherlock的声音。  
“为什么？给你留下救你朋友的余地么？”毫无疑问，这是Jim Moriarty。但此时他的声音不复以往的神经质，或是伪装的懦弱温柔。如果让John为这个声音的情绪做一个注解，他会说那是悲凉。而他全然不能明白这样的词怎么会和Prof.Moriarty联系在一起。他沉默地听下去。  
“不，不是为了别人，不是为了John，Mrs.Hudson，或者Lestrade，只是为了我。”Sherlock顿了一顿，“Jim，为了我，活下去。”  
“哈，多有趣，我希望你为了我去死，你却希望我为了你活下去？”  
“如果你要这样说，那么是的。但你知道，你并不希望我死。”  
“你怎么会有这种可笑的想法？”  
“你又怎么会希望我死？”  
“我为什么不会？我打败了你，我手下的失败者下场只有死。”  
“那么你为什么要自杀？你不是应该看着我死在你眼前么？你死了怎么知道我会在地狱里和你握手？你怎么知道我不会假死？”  
“假死？好，我竟然漏了这一点。”  
“不，这么简单的假设你不可能漏掉。你是故意，今天这场邀约的确是为了杀戮，这里也的确会有一具尸体，但那是你，你安排这一切，为的是杀死你自己。”  
“哈！我简直要佩服你的想象力了！”Moriarty的声音仿佛有点抖。  
“是我的想象么？还是事实？如果你真的想要我死，刚刚就可以成功，我真的几乎要跳了，可你却偏偏要在最后加一句‘只有你的死才能阻止那些杀手，我不会那么做的’。你清清楚楚地告诉我你可以阻止杀手，我当然不会听不懂，别说你也漏掉了这一点。你根本希望我逼你去死！”  
“哦，真是精彩的推理！但有一个致命的漏洞——我为什么会想去死？”  
“因为你不快乐。你不知道活着的意义，你呼风唤雨，却又不能从剥夺别人的生命和财富中得到乐趣。我是你认为唯一能和你比肩的人，可我却不认同你。你看了我23年，而我却不知道。你出现在我的眼前，而我却轻易地忽略了你。你终于让我注意到你的存在，而我却只想着让你覆灭。我让你失望，这个世界让你失望，所以你厌倦了。”  
Moriarty沉寂了一秒，低声说，“你说的很对，但这还不足以让我想死。”  
“当然。”Sherlock的声音响起，“最重要的是，”他稍作停顿，“因为你发现你爱上了我，而你认为我不爱你。”  
“笑话！我怎么会……”几乎在Sherlock的“爱”字出口的一瞬间，Moriarty立刻愤怒地否认。他的声音提高，说实话，非常的反应过度。但他的反驳在Sherlock的下一句话出口时生生刹住——  
Sherlock说，“但你错了，我爱你。”  
全世界瞬间寂静。  
John不知道究竟是他自己出了问题还是这个世界出了问题。Jim Moriarty爱上了Sherlock Holmes？而Sherlock Holmes也爱上了他？他们究竟在说什么？那些愚弄的安排，那些无情的杀戮，那些残忍的案件，难道都是爱的一种表达方式？世界上怎么会有这样凶悍而惊悚的爱情呢？  
半晌无言，终于，Moriarty再次开口，“不。”他的声音微弱，“不，你在说谎。你怎么可能会爱？你只是想拖住我。”  
“……”  
John没有听到回答，当然，因为Sherlock俯下身，一切辩白和怀疑，以吻封缄。伦敦市场阴雨的天空此刻晴朗无云，这画面静谧而美好。被吻住的人只是诧异地瞪大眼，却并没有推开。许久，Moriarty伸手环住了Sherlock的肩，于是他吻得更深。  
那是一个明显不合时宜的吻，可是却意外地持续了许久。当两个人的唇齿终于分开的时候，Sherlock将Moriarty的手指搭在自己的手腕上。“脉搏加快，瞳孔放大，”他说，“这些都是我爱你的证据。”  
可是Moriarty却笑了起来。他抽出手。  
“Wrong day to love。”他说。“如果是从前，在Jim Moriarty没有被你逼着走到世人眼前的时候，你的话会让我诚心感激我根本不相信的上帝的，我真的会。但现在，Sherlock，现在，太晚了。”  
“并不晚，永远不会太晚。”Sherlock的语气坚定得劈金断玉，“你可以随时让Jim Moriarty消失，成为Richard Brook，而我也可以不做Sherlock Holmes，成为其他一个别的什么名字。世界上再没有对立的Jim Moriarty和Sherlock Holmes。或者你仍是你，我仍是我，没有人可以将你定罪，就像从前一样，你我并不会被身份禁锢。只要你愿意，这里就有无数种可能。但你说太晚，我不能接受这个借口。”  
“我不知道。Sherlock。我不知道我是否应该。”  
“那么我会等你，等到你知道你的选择为止。”  
“你会等很久。而我的选择你未必喜欢。”  
“那又有什么关系呢？我只是希望你知道，这里有一个人在等你。如果你想要走到太阳下，我就张开手臂迎接你。如果你想要留在黑夜里，我就丢下光明去陪你。只要你想，这世界上没有什么是不能放弃的。我会陪着你，我会保护你，我不会让你一个人留在黑暗里，我会在你身边从天黑等到天亮。我会一直爱你。”  
这是John此生听过最为壮丽和真挚的誓言。  
“好。”他听到Moriarty说，“我不会让你等的太久。”  
阳光下他们对视的身影定格，将爱情凝固成一尊不朽的雕刻。  
……  
然后John就在这一刻惊醒。  
Mary在身侧安睡，他轻轻亲吻她的额头，情不自禁地想起他对她说过的话。“The problems of your past are your business. The problems of your future are my privilege.”他不能否认在说出这句话时，他想到了Sherlock对Moriarty的等候，大概也是这样的感情吧。Sherlock会为了Mary打爆Magnussen的头，诚然有他这个挚友的缘故，但又怎么知道这其中没有Mary和Moriarty的处境有几分相似的缘故呢？  
已经是新一天的凌晨，而今天就是Sherlock要离开英国的日子了。Moriarty也离开了两年了。那天巴茨医院的天台上，他在对话结尾时仓促地逃离，毫无意外地在之后接到了Sherlock假死的消息。他已经从他们的对话大致推断出Moriarty的安排，Sherlock不死，他，Mrs.Hudson，和Lestrade就会死。而Sherlock用假死来完成Moriarty安排的故事。这两年间，Sherlock履行着假死的义务，不再出现在人们的视野里，直到一切传言攻破，而伦敦地铁案急需他时，才重又出现。  
但John明显地感受到Sherlock与从前的不同。从YouTube视频里学着叠纸巾？那是从前的Sherlock绝对不会去想象的一件事。他当然同样信任并喜欢这样的Sherlock，但承认吧，Moriarty将Sherlock的一部分带走了。  
John翻了个身，几个小时之后，他就要给Sherlock送行了。他忽然有点怨恨，为什么Moriarty还不出现呢？虽然他不知道Sherlock究竟接受了什么任务，但能使他免于死刑的一定不是什么容易的差事。难道Moriarty希望他们终生没有再见的机会么？  
显然他错了。  
机场边，John握住Sherlock的手——这就是他们最近的距离。属于朋友的两手相握。而十指紧扣，拥抱亲吻，甚至肌肤相亲，那些不属于他们的领域，他知道会有另一个人带给他。毕竟这世界上有些事情，只有爱情才可以承担。  
比如他和Mary，比如Sherlock和Moriarty。  
飞机起飞，John扣着Mary的手站在一边。与此同时，全国的有线电子屏幕上都出现了同一幅画面。  
Did you miss me？  
E-N-D

【后记】  
不知道这个结局各位是否满意呢？  
有点点开放式吧，Jim在最后回来了，Sherlock不必走了，他们之间会有一个全新的故事。无论之后会是仍然对立的身份，或是耍个手段改变情形，这些都不重要，对于已经表明心意并作出决定的两个人来说，什么阻碍都不会显得太难吧？何况是这样高智商的两个家伙啊。  
最初决定写这篇，是因为有太多想给他们的幸福，想对他们说，或是借他们之口说出来的话——结果写完之后，我发现我给他们的幸福貌似有点少=。=本来想写一个类似《甜甜的》那样的结局，竹马竹马两小无猜啥的~结果大学时代就已经是这个类型了。  
Jim在我看来是一个需要被爱的人，而Sherlock偏偏是一个不懂的怎么爱的人。预示着两只想要简单的HE真的很难很难……于是穿越这个天雷的点子浮现在我的脑海中，然后一发不可收拾~  
其实和Jim相爱真的没有多难，因为他其实是个最清醒最明白的人。他很特别，爱他需要代价，这代价并没有大到不可接受。但你至少要付出与他相等的代价。  
只有最为坚定不移，直接热烈，真诚不疑的感情，才能触及那颗层层包裹的内心吧。  
这篇文最初的预计是两三万字，结果洋洋洒洒写了快七万字[算上所有注解和作者碎碎念还差500字……不准吐槽！]，真是出乎我的意料。这是我的第一篇莫福文，细看之下有很多瑕疵，比如人物性格把握不够好，很多地方逼格过高神马的→。→但还是受到了很多亲的善意的意见和喜欢，择木就在最后统一说一声谢谢啦^_^  
哎呀我完全不会写后记啦，所以就到这里吧~  
P.S.因为终章是John视角，所以对教授的称呼都是Moriarty。好开心终于把结尾套到第三季结尾去了，了结我一桩心愿~


End file.
